


Dragonic

by KawaiiBatman



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy - Freeform, Gen, Multi, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 56,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiBatman/pseuds/KawaiiBatman
Summary: When the Iron King is nagged into getting a tutor, he is pointed in a direction by a Queen who wants to help her friend in a poor situation. What happens when an old language brings these two together. (Kingdom AU)





	1. On This Day...

The day was perfect in every way. The sun was shining brightly casting its warm glow down upon the open field below, wrapping every creature, plant or otherwise in its warmth. Fluffy clouds scattered throughout the pale blue sky preventing the sun from being too overbearing. Excited squeals and giggles could be heard if you were anywhere near the two little girls that ran through the open field of wild flowers and daisies.

"I'm gonna get you!" The blonde haired girl giggled as she ran after her blue haired friend.

The little blue haired girl squealed with excitement as her friend nearly caught her in her grasp. They ran around chasing each other until the blue haired girl tripped and fell face first into the soft grass.

"Levy! Are you ok?" The blonde asked kneeling beside Levy as she sat up rubbing her forehead pushing her shaggy bangs around.

Levy's hair was a wild blue mane that framed her chubby cheeks with bangs that fell to her eyes, blocking part of her view. Stray pieces of green grass clung to her pale yellow dress and blue hair.

"Yea, I'm ok, Lucy. My hair gets in my eyes sometimes," she smiled softly at her worried friend.

"You sure?" Lucy asked moving Levy's bang to the side to examine the slight bump that was forming on her forehead. "Your moms here, she can look at it."

"No, she's looking after your mom. I don't want to disturb her." Levy said softly.

The two went into a brief silence, an unspoken understanding hanging between them. Levy's mom was a doctor, best in the entire world according to Levy and Lucy. Since Lucy's mom get sick a lot, Dr. McGarden is the only one Lucy's dad approves to help his dying wife. It also helped that the doctor had a daughter around the same age as Lucy. Lucy and Levy's friendship has flourished since their first meeting. They were practically sisters and family according to the Heartfilia's and the McGarden's.

Returning her gaze to Lucy, Levy shot her best friend a wide smile, placing her hand over hers.

"It'll be ok. No matter what happens, I'll be here." Levy spoke using her free hand to move her bangs from obscuring her view.

Lucy shot her a wide smile, nodding her head. "And I will too." She said untying the blue ribbon that held her side ponytail in place. Pushing Levy's bangs back, Lucy placed the blue ribbon on her friends head securing it at the base of her neck with a knot.

"There, that's better! Now come on! Let's go find Capricorn and see if he'll play with us," Lucy stated grabbing Levy's hand pulling her up.

Another set of squeals and giggles could be heard as the two young girls ran from the field into the Hertfilia mansion.

With them not being able to find the dapper guard and teacher, they took to playing hide and seek in Lucy's ginormous bedroom. Levy was in the middle of looking under the bed when a loud boom shook the entire mansion. Books rained down from the bookshelves, stuffed animals fell off their chairs and the windows shook with such intensity that it nearly shattered. Lucy scurried from her wardrobe running towards an equally frightened Levy.

"GIRLS!" Capricorn yelled as he ran into the room causing them to jump.

"Capricorn!" They yelled in unison running towards him. The tall athletic male wore a suit and glasses with his natural white hair disheveled from running around trying to find the two little girls.

Another load boom shook the mansion but this time shattering the bedroom windows. Capricorn quickly snatched the girls up into his arm darting out into the hallway. They held on tight with their faces buried in his shoulders as he ran through the mansion. He finally stopped when they were in the kitchen.

"Oh! Levy!" Dr. McGarden cried out reaching for her daughter who greatly accepted the invitation as she released her hold on Capricorn and nearly leapt into her mother's arms.

"Sagittarius prepared a horse for you two. Don't worry about your equipment, we'll keep them safe or replace them. Now go before it's too late!" Capricorn spoke in a hush tone as he guided the mother and daughter to the back door.

"Thank you so much!" Dr. McGarden said quickly waving bye as Lucy and Levy shot fearful smiles and hesitant waves to each other.

With the horse received, Levy's mother had one arm around her daughter and the other holding tightly on the reins as the horse raced to their home on the other side of the town.

The noise of metal clanging against metal peeked Levy's curiousness as she peeked past her mother's arm to look behind them. All Levy could see was men fighting to the death as an even bigger man sat upon his black horse, clothed in black and teal blue armor. His black cape behind him draping onto the back of his horse with a fierce teal blue dragon embroidered on it. He looked like death itself.

His wicked gaze flickered from the battle onto her and her mother. His grin nearly split his face as Levy coward in fear closer to her mother. He pointed towards them, causing Levy's mom to dig her heels into the horses ribs causing him to surge forward increasing his pace.

Fear took root into Levy causing her to shake violently and tears form, spilling silently from her eyes. Am I going to die? Are we going to die? I hope dad made it back home safely. Her young mind ran in circles as a picture of her father swam in her head. He was a professor and tutor to children of future rulers as well as the poor children in their town. He received payment from the wealthy but refused payment from the poor, sometimes sending the kids home with a few coins in their pockets. He did it for fun and she enjoyed helping him with his lesson plans.

When their small town was within sight, the seed of fear grew as billows of smoke rose to the darkening sky and the sound of villagers screaming filled their ears. Soldiers could be seen yanking villagers from their homes and even killing them with one single swipe of their swords. The sight was too much for both of them to handle so the doctor started to turn around but a man in black armor trotted in front of them causing Dr. McGarden to yank the reins back nearly throwing them off. Looking around, men in black armor surrounded them, blocking any means of escape.

"What is the meaning of this? Let us pass!" The mother demanded her arm wrapping tightly around Levy.

The men disregarded her question, the man in front of them, who seemed to be in charge, looked behind him asking, "is this them?"

As if appearing out of thin air, a man walked from behind the soldier's horse with Levy's Father, holding him at knife point. "Yea that's them," the other soldier spoke removing the tip of his blade from the father's neck pushing him towards the middle of the circle the soldiers formed. Hurriedly his wife and daughter unmounted the horse, running to his side.

"Oh, Honey, are you ok?" Mrs. McGarden asked examining her husband for any further injury besides the obvious gash on his head and nick at his throat.

"I'm fine. Levy, my sweet child, are you ok?" Her father asked pulling her into his arms hugging her closely.

Levy could only nod, her fear trapping her words and wanting to also be brave for her parents.

"Sorry to break up this little family reunion, but you two will be coming with us," a soldier said with a sickening smile as he placed a hand on her parent's shoulders.

"But what about, Levy!? She's our daughter, we can't just-" her mother protested but was interrupted by one of the soldiers grabbing her by the arms yanking her up and another doing the same to her husband.

Levy was frozen with fear as her parents fought back against the soldiers, yelling for them to let them go. Her mom bellowed her name causing Levy to snap back to reality. Scrambling to her feet she ran towards her parents reaching out to them. Her mom got a hand free reaching out towards her sobbing child.

"MOMMY!" Levy cried, grabbing her mother's free wrist trying to hold on tight. But the contact didn't last long as a soldier pulled her from her mothers, the bracelet her and her dad made for her mother's birthday, being pulled off into Levy's grasp.

"What should we do with her," the soldier asked trying to hold the defiant girl as she fought against the soldier's tight hold on her arm.

"Put her with the other children to be sold off." The commanding soldier spoke with a shrug of his shoulders as the girl watched her parents be dragged away from her into a smaller circle the soldiers had formed a few feet away.

She was short enough that she could see in between the soldier's legs and at that moment she knew exactly what was going to happen. Her resistance stopped as she stood in a trance as if the world stopped and moved in slow motion. The couple was pushed down onto their knees and a sword pushed through both of their backs exiting their chest. Their limp bodies fell to the ground with dull thump, when the soldiers yanked their swords free.

A gust of air was sucked in by the little girl as she stared wide eyed at her dead parents, blood pooling around them. A loud cry tore through her as multiple emotions washed through her small body. Fear. Anger. Grief. Sadness. She fought against the murderers of her parents and her many friends in the village. She screamed, fighting with every ounce of strength she had.

"Someone fucking shut her up!" The commanding soldier yelled over the roar of the small child. A soldier tacking initiative struck her across the face, knocking her unconscious.

Bolting up, panting, Levy frantically looked around as she surveyed her surroundings clutching the edge of her thin blanket. She took a few deep breaths attempting to calm her heart rate as she relaxed back into her twin sized bed.

"Levy," a voice whispered in the dark. Looking over to the bed to the right of her, she saw the bright eyes of her roommate, Faye. "Was it the dream again?" She asked with a worried look.

Levy simply nodded her head breathing out a whispered, yes. She's been having that dream or nightmare almost every night now. At first it seemed like a terrible bad dream but as more and more of her memory pieced together the events of that day, she simply couldn't seem to shake it off.

After waking up after that soldier knocked her out, she was already sold as a child laborer, but was deemed unsuitable due to her size and stature within a few weeks. A sex worker eventually paid a very low price to have her as maid until she came of age. She came of age years ago but lucky for her she haven't been bought yet. That didn't make the fact that she had to be still put on display whenever a man came to her Master's, 'House of Purity'. He had a specialty in virgins if the name wasn't a big enough hint. Some of the girls are either sold as maids or concubines to wealthy lords or royalty. Some lucky ones have been sold and given their freedom after years of service but that's very few. But no matter how Levy looked at it, all she saw was that she will forever be a product for someone else.

Every day she came to terms with that as she woke up sweaty from her usual nightmare, seeing that she was in her small bed with her other three roommates. Each bed was equally spread out from each other in the wide white room with the room door closest to the last bed and a small trunk at the end of each bed containing personal items and clothing of each girl. The room was fairly plain with Levy's bed pressed against the wall where the only window was held.

The break of dawn peered through the thin white curtains, signaled that she had another hour before she needed to be up. But sleep refused to take her under once again, so she got up walking softly to her trunk. The pale yellow paint was starting to peel and a piece of paper with her name scribbled on it was tucked in a faux gold tiny frame by the lock was fading. Unlocking it with a key that she kept around her neck, she reached in under her sparse clothing gently pulling out a small tin box. Sitting cross legged on the hardwood floor, she slowly took the lid off staring at the blue ribbon and bracelet.

Taking out the ribbon she tied her bangs back, being gentle with the slightly frayed ends. She wore it a lot when she was a kid but now she tries to limit her use in order to prevent it from tearing on her. Once her blue locks were secured out of her eyes she traced the outline of the bracelet left in her tin box. The orange and yellow waxy cords twisted together tightly, secured by an intricate knot. It was the only thing she had left of her parents besides her faint memories and their fading faces. When she finally tore herself from the bracelet, she got dressed in her usual faded blue dress that stopped at her ankle and dirty boots, locking the trunk when she was done.

For the duration of the girls stay in the 'House of Purity,' each of them have separate chores maintaining the house and the grounds. For Levy, it was running errands for the Master into town, getting supplies and being in charge of the girls in her shared room since she was the elder of the three. So if any of them got in trouble she was liable for them and got the worst punishment. He doesn't hit them, he doesn't want to scar or bruise his merchandise. He punishes them in ways that makes them want to die. But, so far the other girls have been good and she haven't got in trouble in the past few months.

Grabbing a biscuit from the kitchen along with her list of items to grab from town, she munched on it while reading her masters terrible handwriting that she became accustomed too over the years.

"Good morning, Levy. Up early as always," Joy smiled as she kneaded a pile of dough on the counter. "I packed you a lunch for your walk. It's in your bag."

"Thanks, Joy." She smiled back at the girl as she snatched her bag from the wall near the back door. Taking a gulp of water, before leaving, she waved bye as she headed out the door with her droopy bag hanging on her shoulder.

Stuffing the list into her bag, she greeted all the shop owners that were opening early. Some of them greeted her back, while others sneered at her. The locals were fairly nice to the girls of the, 'House of Purity,' but there are some that will rather see them burn in hell than let them walk their streets.

The 30 minute walk to the bigger town gave time for the sun to dissipate most of the darkness and the usual heat of the summer increase the temperature. She was excited to go to the town, where no one cared who you were or what you do, always made Levy smile. Even the people she regularly visits for supplies knows who she is, always treats her with the same respect as any other paying customer. She felt normal during her times shopping in the big town but when she was done she knew she had to go back to reality.

Even with it being so early in the morning the town was already buzzing with people buying, trading and haggling prices at the stores and open market that took up the sides of the roads. She marveled at the multitude of selections the vendors held at their tables and wished she had the money and time of her own to buy what she wanted. Often enough, she would slip into a fantasy world where she would take on a different personas. Whether it was a traveling doctor looking for new herbs and methods, a professor wanting new study material or even a cook searching for new ingredients for her dishes. She adored the times when she was someone else but also liked who she was. Of course she had insecurities but she knew her parents would want her to love herself more than anything.

"Mom…Dad…I'm really trying," she whispered up to the sky as their hazy smiling faces appeared among the clouds.

"Good morning, Levy!" A voice cheered, breaking her train of thought.

Smiling at the familiar florist, she greeted him. "Good Morning, Droy. How is everything?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he smiled wildly, "good, now that you are here! H-Hey, I-I was w-wondering, i-if you would-"

"Droy," she sighed with a sad smile cutting him off, knowing where he was going with his question. "You know I can't. It's against the rules of my house."

A small chuckle could be heard as a door to the Cobbler's store opened. "Asking her out again, Droy?" Jet asked with a sly smile to his old friend. "You know she could never date us. She told me that when I asked her out years ago."

"Good Morning, Jet."

"Morning, Levy. Here are the shoes your master asked to be repaired." He smiled handing her a brown sack heavy with at least four pairs. Accepting the bag, she thanked him, before saying her goodbyes to them and putting the shoes into the bag she carried.

Skipping along the street, she went from vendor to vendor getting everything she needed off of the list from her master. It was everything she sent two weeks ago to get repaired or re-stitched. With her bag and arms full of items, she made her way to her favorite shop. Entering the book store, she was greeted by one of her favorite people.

"Need some help there, Levy?" the man chuckled taking the items from her arms and placing them on counter.

With a sigh she thanked him, plopping the heavy bag next to her items. "Thanks, Warren that stuff was getting really heavy." She said bending and twisting the stiffness from her back.

"I'll send you back with a small cart to pull to help. Now, what would you like to read today?" he smiled with his hands on hips.

Perking up, she quickly said, "Have anything in Dragonic?" She was ecstatic when he nodded his head leading her to the foreign language section.


	2. Memories and Fasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: HAPPY GAJEVY DAY!! Even though this doesn’t have our fav couple but it does have our favorite person! Levy of course! So here’s another update!!

She sat there for hours reading the language she loved ever since her father taught it to her. She often spoke out loud to make sure she kept her pronunciations correct and would repeat a word or phrase until it sounded right to her ears. Language was a passion her father passed down to her, so practicing it relentlessly was like making sure she kept something of her fathers.

“Levy, it’s almost time.” Warren spoke softly, causing her to close her book with a snap. “It always amazes me how many books you can read within a short amount of time.”

“Me too sometimes, but thanks for always pulling me out of my trance. I don’t want to make the Master angry again.”

The look on his face was grave as he remembered the time she got in trouble because she missed her curfew. She told him to warn her when four hours past so she could be sure to leave. He regretfully forgot and haven’t forgotten since. The look on her face when he saw her next was torture enough and caused his guilt to lodge into his heart.

“I put everything on your cart, now go, your curfew is fast approaching. I’ll put the books away.” He spoke, already collecting the books that surrounded her.

“Thanks, Warren! I’ll see you in a week or two.” She hugged him before running to the front of the store to grab the cart her friend supplied her. Grabbing the handle, she pulled it onto the road and towards her home. As she walked at a brisk pace walking on the shady side of the road attempting to avoid the unbearable summer heat, she whistled a tune her parents used to sing to her. The song was in Dragonic and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t sing it correctly. She forgot many of the words but the tune stayed in her head, so she settled for either humming it or whistling it.

She stopped only to give her lunch to a small boy that seemed to be lost and malnourished. “If you go to town, go to either the cobblers or the florist. Tell them, Levy sent you and they’ll help you.” he nodded his head vigorously with his mouth full of bread and meat.

When she made it back to the ‘House of Purity,’ she gave the shoes and clothing to the respective persons then tucked the wagon into the small shed near the gardening tools for safe keeping. When she was back into the house she was rushed by small girls that were used only for housekeeping until they were of age just like her. She tried to help them and give them tips whenever she could.

“Ms. Levy! You’re back!” the small girl with dull red curls beamed as her friend with straight brown hair grabbed Levy’s hand.

Bending down to talk to them softly, she asked, “did you gather everyone?” and she smiled when the girls nodded their heads. “Alright, shall we go?” she asked as her little friends nodded their heads holding her hand.

They walked together to Levy’s bedroom where three other small girls could be found in-between her bed and Faye’s bed. With them now sitting in a small circle, using the beds for cover, Levy begun. She removed a book from underneath her mattress, opening it to a familiar page, placing it in the middle of the circle. Each of the children tried their best to sound out the words in hushed tones with Levy encouraging them in an equally hushed tone. Every day, before or after dinner Levy would do her best to teach the young girls how to read and write. It was forbidden in the house so they snuck around a lot, constantly changing locations, so they won’t get caught.

She was almost done correcting her small students on their writing, when someone bounded in.

“Levy! We must get dressed there’s a suitor com-” Mary, her other roommate stopped when she saw the students and her.

She’s never liked Mary and Mary never liked her. There’s something about her that just makes Levy want to distance herself away from Mary as much as possible. She had a constant bad attitude and was the masters personal tattle teller whenever she saw something that was against house rules. So, of course the smile that quirked her lips made Levy both irritated and fearful. Mary turned on her heels running out of the room and probably straight to the master’s office.

“Quickly, little ones, to your rooms! I’ll take care of this!” She said sternly gathering her sparse supplies as they hurried to their rooms. Thinking on her toes, she hastily stashed her supplies under Faye’s mattress praying he would only flip hers over.

She stood in the middle of the room with her hands behind her back, waiting for the master and Mary to come into the room. Raising her chin high and stiffening her back as the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard, she prepared herself. The heavyset man dressed in fine robes and slick brown hair stomped into the room with Mary following close behind him. It always irritated Levy how he could dress and eat well but he couldn’t spare any jewel when his ‘precious girls’ needed it. He only spent jewel on them when he had too.

“Levy,” he snarled, his breath causing her face to scrunch up in disgust. “Is what I heard, true? Are you teaching my girls to read?”

Raising her chin higher to look up to him, “I do not deny it.”

She watched as his eye twitched and his jaw clench in anger. “What have I told you about filling my girl’s heads with silly thoughts of academics? They don’t need to know how to read or write!”

“It does matter. We have every right to learn as much as you do. Just because we are females does not mean we don’t have a right to education and-”

“SILENCE!” He yelled raising his hand as if wanting to strike her, “I will deal with you and your students once, we are done with our suitor. Now get dressed.”

Panic flushed through her as she thought of her little friends being punished. “NO! Please, don’t punish them! Punish me, give me all of their punishment, please! This was all my idea, not theirs.” She begged her confidence failing. They were too young to go through the punishment he usually inflicted upon his girls and she would rather her take all he had than watch their sweet faces sink in and become frail.

He stood there for a moment pondering it over as he twisted the edge of his thick brown mustache in between his thumb and pointy finger. “This is the second time I have caught you trying to teach my girls and this will definitely be the last.” He spoke a sinister smile forming, causing her to falter. “For a week you will be given Mary’s chores and she will be given yours. You will also eat only one small meal a day in the morning only. You will not meet the suitor today, as well as be dismissed from eating dinner tonight. If you pass out during your work, you will be given an extra day to your punishment to make up for lost time. Am I understood?”

Lowering her head in defeat she spoke, “Yes, Master Everlue.”

“Good, now I suggest you get some sleep. You start at dawn.” He stated as he turned his back on her leaving her and Mary in the room alone.

“Good Luck, surviving in the heat, Levy. I’ll tell you all about the suitor, if he hasn’t chosen me.” she spoke arrogantly as she sauntered to her trunk to get dressed in her finest gown.

Levy ignored her as she slumped onto her bed, waiting for her and her roommates who came in later to finished getting dressed. Once they were gone, she removed her supplies from underneath Faye’s mattress, folding the sparse pieces of paper, placing the stump for pencils, and book deep in her trunk. Sighing, she ignored her rumbling stomach as she forced herself to sleep. Falling into the same the dreamless sleep.

She woke up as usual before the break of dawn, and got dressed in a lightweight brown dress, leaving her feet bare and using twine to secure her hair up into a bun. When she made her way to the kitchen, being greeted with a solemn look from Joy and a plate with only a biscuit and a small apple and cup of water.

As she sat down at the table eating her sparse breakfast, Joy spoke. “Don’t worry about the girls. They didn’t get punished. They did get yelled at but I guess the Master is good for one thing and that is his word.”

Finishing off the remnants of her breakfast, Levy stood up from the table, walking to the back door. “Look after them for me, will you. I know I won’t have the strength to help them for a while.” Joy agreed before Levy left for her work.

Mary’s job was to tend to the gardens and not so lucky for Levy, there were many gardens. Mary was perfect for the job because she was raised on a farm before she was sold and was a very sturdy woman. Much stronger than most of the girls in the house, but you couldn’t tell. Looking around, Levy surveyed the vegetable gardens and the four fruit trees they had. Lettuce, potatoes, carrots, snap peas, tomatoes, apples and peaches. She had to pull the weeds and collect the crops that were ready.

“I’m so glad I read a few farming books,” she sighed to herself as she grabbed the first basket heading to the lettuce patch first.

She slaved for what felt like days under the watchful eye of the sun, causing her sweat to drench her dress. Every so often, Joy would come out to give Levy a drink of water, trying to sneak her pieces of food. Levy would decline, refusing to get another friend in trouble, but her aching body cried for nourishment. All she could do was ignore it, humming her usual tune to distract her from the hunger pain in her stomach, remembering the first time her father sung it to her. 

\-------------------------------------

“Daddy, that was beautiful! Where did you learn it from?” Levy was only a small child, so curious about everything around her. Her father ruffled her hair, before tucking her tightly into bed.

“A student of mine was singing it during our lunch break. He’s a very difficult student to teach, but I think he’ll learn what he has too eventually.”

“Is he nice?”

Her father thought for second before chuckling, saying, “in his own way, he is.”

“Can you sing it to me, again?” she yawned, her eyes drifting close as her father chuckled lightly before singing the song again.

\--------------------------------------

From then on, her father sung that to song to her until that last night they were together. She wished she would’ve asked more questions about his students, she would’ve tried to track down who he learned the song from. But from where she was standing, she couldn’t do anything except feel her body shake with hunger and fatigue take over every muscle as she walked back into the kitchen with the last batch of apples to be cooked, pressed for cider or sold. Downing another glass water, Levy realized drinking water helped the aching in her stomach somewhat but it also didn’t because she had to constantly go to the bathroom.

Going to the bathroom she shared with the other girls of the house, she hastily bathed so she could finally rest her sore limbs in her bed. And once she was safe under her covers, it didn’t take long for sleep to take her

If you told Levy, that her punishment lasted exactly week, she would call you a liar and insist it lasted a month. The last few days were the toughest, as she desperately wanted to lay down in the field and just go to bed or even sneak into the kitchen to eat more food. She knew exactly what her master was doing with only giving her a small breakfast. It was giving her a taste of what she was missing, causing her hunger to grow and grow. On her last day, the master was waiting for her by her insignificant breakfast of a single peach.

“Why, good morning, Levy. You have done very well for a person of your size. I’m surprised you haven’t passed out, but my dear, you have lost a lot of weight.” He smiled his hands resting on his oversized belly.

“Good morning, Master and thank you.” she spoke as she curtsied, holding out her dress, before straightening. She looked at him, waiting for him to speak, seeing the proud smile on his face from the clear look of hunger and exhaustion on her face.

“Before you eat, I wanted to give you a task. After you are done with the gardens, you must go to the next town over and deliver this message for me. I heard that a King will be riding through these parts soon, and I want to be sure he stops here before he departs.”

Levy, desperately wanted to cry out how ridiculous it was for her to finish the gardens and walk to town before nightfall. But she didn’t have the energy and she definitely didn’t want another day added to her punishment.

“As you wish, Master.”

“Excellent! You may fetch the letter from Joy when you are done and Levy, you may not carry a bag with you. Only the letter.” He said sternly before brushing past her to walk back to his office.

Siting down with a huff, Levy ate her breakfast savoring each bite as Joy examined her.

“Be sure to eat more before you leave,” she whispered.

Shaking my head, “No, I can’t. I know I cannot last much longer but I only have until tonight and my punishment is over. Promise me tomorrow morning that I’ll have a big breakfast.”

Joy frowned at the tired girl, not liking how she looked but agreeing otherwise. She watched as she walked slowly to the gardens leaving the letter on the table. “The Master has gone too far this time.” She spoke to herself.

By great luck and planning, Levy didn’t have much to do, besides pick the snap peas and collect the last remaining fallen apples and peaches. Once she stored the food into the pantry, Joy handed her the letter and a cup of water before sending her on her way. Tucking the letter into the pocket of the dirty apron she still wore, she walked as steady as possible to her favorite town. But this time with every step, her feet felt heavy and she wasn’t looking forward to it.

Her usual 30 minute walk took an extra 45 minutes due to her slow pace and suffering heat, but she was relieved when the town was within sight. She was glad that Jet, Droy and Warren were busy with regular customers to see her walk past, but she’s sure they probably wouldn’t recognize her in her somber state. Taking a deep breath, she walked to the Head of the Town’s office. She quickly deposited into the hand of the secretary stating simply, “this is for the King that is rumored to arrive. Please, by my Master Everlue’s request deliver it to him.” It didn’t come out as smooth as she thought, it was more slowed with her vision blurring in and out of focus and a migraine sticking spikes into her eyes and brain.

“Are you alright, sweetie?” The secretary asked as the starving girl stumbled to the door.

“Yes…just need…some air.” She muttered before leaving. Her staggering increased when she got onto the road as horse drawn wagons dashed beside her and people bumped into her.

She stopped for a moment to only shake her head, trying to get her vision to finally focus, but as soon as she took another step her vision went completely black.

“Hey! Watch out!” a tall man yelled as he pulled the reigns of his two horses, stopping them from stomping on the girl that just collapsed in the street. His horses were of top breed and the carriage he pulled was dark blue with gold flame details. Everyone knew someone important was in the carriage and knew to keep their distance unless called upon. The tall man, jumped down from his seat, inspecting the girl that fainted in his path. Recognition and disbelief painted his face as he scooped the girl up princess style, carrying her to the carriage. Their awaited someone he knew, he had to explain why he stopped, and he knew they would want to see for themselves.


	3. Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: YAY! Back with another update! Was totally gonna post this yesterday, but I was so wrapped up in last minute Christmas shopping I lost track of time! It's not as long as the other ones but i still hope you like it! :)

Opening the door to the spacious carriage, the man had to duck in order to step in without banging his head. Placing the girl gently on the seat across from his Queen, he shot her a glance filled with some many emotions.

"What's wrong and who is she?" the Queen asked eyeing her old friend and the newcomer that was placed across from her. She did a double take when she saw the newcomers face. The Queen quickly stood from her seat to kneel on the plush carpet in front of the seat, looking closer at the face that was smudge with dirt and grime and sunken in from lack of nutrition.

"Capricorn…..it's….."

"Yes Lucy, I think we've finally found her. I must move the carriage out of the road. I'll be back." He bowed, before he left to resume his position.

Feeling the carriage lurch forward, Lucy surveyed her old friend. Noticing how thin and tired she looked. She felt how hot she was and hastily fetched a rag, dipping it in a tub of ice that chilled a few drinks. Ringing the moisture out, she pat her friend down with the cold rag before placing it on her forehead. She sat intently on her knees with her light pink gown fanned out around her, staring intently at Levy. When Capricorn finally entered the carriage, Lucy nearly jumped, surprised by how lost in thought she was.

He kneeled beside her staring at Levy as well. "She's gotten so thin. We will have to fix that." Capricorn smiled as Lucy nodded, planning already what she was going to do once she got Levy finally home. This along with questions she had about what she has been doing since they last saw each other.

When Levy stirred awake, it was like they were both holding their breath, unsure of her recognizing them. With her eyes still closed she sat up slowly, feeling the plush carpet on her sore bare feet and the never ending hunger pain in her stomach. Her stomached growled loudly and she quickly doubled over her arms wrapped around her abdomen as she groaned.

"Here, eat this." A faint voice demanded as a gold platter filled with fruit and cheese filled it. At that moment, she didn't care where she was or if it was a trap from her Master. She desperately wanted food and didn't hesitate in accepting it with a shaky thank you. Looking up as she was about to take a bite from a strawberry, her vision blurred in and out at a familiar face and blonde hair. Levy squinted than rubbed the fatigue from her eyes before returning her gaze to an old friend she thought she would never see again.

"Lucy?" she whispered as the fruit fell from her fingertips and tears welled up into her eyes. She turned her head to see another familiar face, and white hair. "Capricorn?" she muttered as her tears took that as the ok to pour down her face. Lucy was the first to leap towards Levy, hugging her tightly crying with her, then Capricorn wrapped his arms around both of them. He engulfed them in a familiarity of his warmth causing the two girls to sob even harder.

Once, the tears were all shed and everyone stopped laughing hysterically at themselves, Capricorn excused himself to go back to watching over the carriage and leaving the two girls to talk in private.

Levy demolished the plate of food as she retold the events of her life, putting an increasing frown on her friend's face. "Why do you look so angry, Lu?" Levy asked setting the finished plater on the little table top that resided inside the carriage.

"I wasn't there by your side like we both promised and why didn't you tell anyone who you were or who I was. I would've came to your side in an instant." She huffed crossing her arms over her large chest.

"I tried, no one believed me. I was just another deranged kid looking for a way out. And once I heard that your mansion was destroyed during the Great Dragon War, I was afraid I would find you dead too." She fiddled with hem of her tattered apron, remembering the sinister look on who she later found out was the mad King Acnologia.

He wanted to destroy every great family and their heirs so he could rule the world. Being a great ruler over everyone without any hindrance of other royal families trying to take his place, drove him to be mad. He was mainly after the children of his brothers and sister, the baby dragons some people called them. It is said that they have the bloodline of a dragon and their customs depend on what line they're in. The fathers of the baby dragons helped destroy King Acnologia, giving the families the title of Dragon slayers. Some people worship them as if their gods, while others know they are human with outlandish abilities. Since Levy's parents were so intertwined with the great families, they were considered a threat to the King and had to go. It also didn't help that her parents donated most of their family wealth to others who needed it the most, that's why they lived in a small village instead of a mansion filled with empty rooms. They were happier that way, though.

Levy's face twisted in sorrow as she thought of everyone that she's lost, causing Lucy to grab her hand. "I miss them too. They were great to my family all the way to the end." She smiled, squeezing her hand tighter, making Levy smile.

"I see you finally, married…was it Natsu Dragneel the Fire Dragon?" Levy stated, looking at the small gold crown that sat on top of Lucy's head.

Lucy laughed, nodding her head. "Even though it was arranged, I'm glad it was him." Levy giggled, remembering their first introduction to each other when they were kids. Both Lucy and Natsu looked grossed out by each other, stating the other had cooties. He picked on her a lot, by calling her by the wrong name and saying that she was weird. And she, lectured him on his destructiveness.

"I'm glad one of our lives turned out for the better, I'm so happy for you, Lu!" Levy cheered hugging her friend.

"Thank you, but you're not disappearing from me again. I've looked for you and Aquarius for years, there's no way I'm letting you go."

Levy's eyes went wide in shook at her statement. "You've been looking for me? And Aquarius, where did she go?" Lucy's face fell for a few moments before taking a deep breath reliving the day they were separated. Once the soldiers stormed the mansion, Aquarius hid Lucy and ran to lead the soldiers away from her hiding spot. Capricorn was the one that found her after the fight, and said no one knew where Aquarius was. Lucy knew she was alive somewhere, and once she found out all the details of what happened to Levy's village, she vowed to find both of her friends.

"And here you are, and you're coming back home with me." Lucy stated, their hands still together, afraid that if they let go, their friend will disappear.

"I can't. According to the law and papers, I belong to Master Everlue and until I am bought, I belong to him. I read the contract myself one night when I snuck into his office to read my file."

"Then I'll buy you! I hate saying that by the way. You're not an object." She scowled at the thought of her friend being bought and sold like property.

Levy shook her head, "you can't. My Master refuses to sell to women. Even if you are the queen, he won't sell me to you."

They sat in silence, Levy stared down at their hands as Lucy thought of a plan to get her friend back. She perked up at a thought. "I got it! Natsu has a cousin that is looking for a tutor, do you perhaps still speak Dragonic?"

"Of course! The beautiful language of the dragons." Levy swooned over the thought of speaking to someone else who spoke the same language.

"Excellent!" Lucy cheered, "I will get you out of here within the next month. I will talk you up to him and make sure Natsu nags him until he comes and get you. I warn you though, he's a grumpy fellow and stays to himself, so don't take it to heart. That's just who he his."

Levy interest peeked as she quirked an eyebrow. "Who is he?"

"You'll know when he arrives. I want it to be a surprise, but this I promise you. You will not be here forever." She smiled, pulling her friend into another hug.

They talked for another hour before, Levy said that she only had a few more minutes with her best friend until she had to go back.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Lucy asked as they exited the carriage with the help of Capricorn.

"I was delivering a notice, requesting that the King that is rumored to come to the town to visit the Master's house."

Lucy, blushed slightly twiddling her thumbs. "It was probably me they were talking about. I was seen heading this way and I'm sure word spread that someone important, most likely a King was on their way here."

Levy laughed embracing her friend again saying, "I'm glad it was you. I'll see you in a month?"

"I'll see you in a month." Lucy smiled, not wanting to see her best friend leave her sight again.

"Goodbye, Ms. Levy. You will be missed terribly." Capricorn smiled wide embracing Levy tightly causing her to giggle. They bid their final goodbyes and watched Levy walk away.

"We have to try our best to persuade, Gajeel." Lucy sighed smoothing the wrinkles from her dress.

Capricorn nodded, "I will do my best to help, as well. Now let's get home. Now that our sources has confirmed that she was here, I'm sure the King misses his wife."

Lucy smiled fondly at the thought of her goofy husband, as Capricorn helped her back into the carriage before taking his position at the reigns. The horses moved forward, trotting in the direction of home.

Levy walked back to the house with a wide smile and full belly. Once she was back, she quickly made her way to the bathroom to wash up and get in bed. She didn't want any run-ins with the Master or Mary. They would immediately notice her happy mood and assume correctly that she indulged herself. That night for the first time in a long time, her dreams were filled with memories of her and Lucy playing at the Heartfilia manor and nothing more.


	4. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LET US MEET *DRAMATIC DRUMROLL* THE KIIIIIIINNNNGGG!!! ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS CHRISTMAS EVE GUYS!!! Well, where I am it is lol! It's also my nephew's 1st birthday!! So in celebration of the holidays and my favorite little man's birthday, here is an update!! :D Hope you guys like it!! You can read previous parts here on FF.net or AO3! 
> 
> BTW: Whenever anyone speaks in Dragonic, the text will be italicized! :)

In a room that was longer than it was wide, sat a long dark mahogany table with advisors sitting around it bickering. There were no windows just large chandeliers illuminating the intricate draperies decorating the walls with their colorful weaving displaying the events of the kingdoms past. Two large floor to ceiling doors was the only break in the meeting hall. The man at the head of the table was getting increasingly irritated as his advisors bickered on what he should do to improve his standing amongst his people.

"He must learn the common tongue in order to speak to his people and learn their needs and wants." One of the advisors spoke, the man at the head of the table eye twitched in irritation.

His advisors knew he had a difficult time learning and understanding the common tongue and here they were speaking it in front of him as if he was invisible. He understood a few words but not many, so that made it easier for him to cling to his native language, Dragonic. It was familiar and his family spoke it, so he didn't see what was wrong with using a translator for the rest of his life.

_"Your Majesty, you cannot keep using translators to aid you,"_ One advisor spoke in Dragonic pointing his statement towards the King that was sitting in his large black chair that was perfect for the just as large man.

He wore his usual black and gold armor, his sword lain flat in front of him on the table and his head resting on one of his leather gloved hands with is his elbow resting on the arm of the chair.  _"I don't see a problem in it,"_  the King spoke with a sigh, his boredom clearly visible.

_"But, my King, you are the only Dragon Slayer that do not know common tongue,"_ another advisor spoke, causing the King's eye to twitch in aggravation again.

The King knew he was the only one, but that didn't make him any less angry whenever his advisors brought up. This was probably the thousandth time his advisors have thrown that in his face and he was getting tired of it. He was in the room for at least 5 hours listening to reports, news and right now, them bickering about his lack of language skills. He agreed to a tutor months ago, but soon retracted his statement, not liking any of the tutors he was introduced too.

Inhaling deeply and pushing it out with the same force he breathed in, he thought he would do anything if it will get him out of this room. He knew that if he didn't say something now, he wouldn't be out of this room until dinner time and that's another six hours away. So, with a sigh he spoke,  _"Fine! I'll learn if you all will shut up and let me out of this damn room! I'm growing old sitting in here with you all."_

The advisors stopped talking, looking at their King with shocked gazes. They all thought, they would never get him to agree again so soon.  _"Great! We will start looking immediately for another tutor!"_  One of the advisors spoke with cheer.

Once that statement was released the doors of the room swung open with a rush, a man in red and gold armor stomping in with his usual boyish grin splitting his face.

_"Well, that was exactly what I was hoping to hear."_  Natsu said, his wife Lucy following close beside him.  _"May I have the room alone with my cousin, please?"_

The advisors bowed to the Fire Dragon King and his wife as they exited hastily from the room.

The Iron Dragon King was clearly annoyed by the sudden interruption of his rambunctious pink haired cousin. " _Natsu, what the hell do you think you're doing storming in here?_ " Gajeel asked standing up from his seat. " _Couldn't you see we were in a meeting?_ "

" _I'm trying to help you, iron head and clearly you don't seem appreciative that I saved you from more hours of listening to your advisors._ " Natsu, frowned crossing his arms over his armored chest. Gajeel stepped forward ready to throw a few insults for his cousin's insolence, but Lucy quickly stepped in between them.

" _I'm sorry, we both know that our entrance and timing wasn't the best, but please listen to us."_ She spoke, easing both of the men from their fighting positions.

Gajeel let out a 'tch' as he shook his head pointing towards the empty chairs motioning for them to sit. Once everyone was seated, Lucy began to talk. Explaining from the very beginning why they were there and who her friend was, how they met, what happened during The Great Dragon War, how she's been looking for her since and what she found when she did find her. Gajeel could see the tears in her eyes, but knew Lucy was strong and wouldn't dare cry in front of anyone. He took her words into consideration, knowing what he would be getting himself into if he went to this, 'House of Purity'. Sounds like a lot of unnecessary emotion for him, to be honest.

_"Even if I wanted to go, I need a translator to go with me and I'm not sure I can get one last minute."_

_"Don't worry about that, we brought one with us if you agreed, thanks to Capricorn. Please, Gajeel. Help my friend."_ Lucy begged, making Gajeel think over his current situation.

" _Why don't you guys buy her? It'll be a lot easier if you did."_

Lucy shook her head, " _If Natsu bought her it would tarnish his name to buy a concubine, since he already have a wife and I know she would want to do something other than sit around our castle all day. If you bought her, she would at least do something she loves as well as you're not married so no one would question you. No one would dare anyway."_

_"I can't buy a sex worker to be my professor."_

_"She is not a sex worker!"_  Lucy yelled standing up abruptly from her seat nearly knocking it onto the floor. " _She is my best friend who is in a poor situation! Yes, you will buying her but you can just say you're buying a hand maid. It makes me sick just saying that but that's the situation we see ourselves in. If you don't want to help someone who clearly helped you in the past then you have lost all respect from me, sir."_

Gajeel, was stunned with the sternness of Lucy's words nailing him to his chair as her voice increased in volume with each word. The queen was shaking with anger as she leaned forward her hands planted firmly on the table as she stood. Natsu sat in his seat, smiling proudly at his passionate wife, refusing to calm her down. Knowing it's better to let her get it all out, instead of stopping her. Gajeel was still unsure of what to say until he thought back on the statement she said about someone helping him in his past.

_"What did you mean by, someone who helped me?"_  Gajeel asked, earning a confused look from Lucy.

_"Did you forget?"_ Lucy quirked a brow, looking at Gajeel who gave her a confused stare. She shook her head, saying,  _"Of course you did. Natsu told me years ago that Levy's father, Professor McGarden helped you mourn your mother's death. Said something about how he would postpone the lesson to help you or even spend his time to let you act out or talk."_

As she spoke, his eyes widen in shock as he remembered that time in his life. He tried his best to bury the grief of both his parent's death, not wanting to remember anything from his childhood, but it seems he can't leave the past alone. He remembered that the old man was quite the nagger and always made him listen to his lessons but he was there whenever he needed him. Sucking his teeth, Gajeel stood up running his fingers through his unruly black hair, releasing the thick cord that held his hair at the base of his neck. He paced back and forth, thinking of a way to get out of it. He had a feeling that he brought this girl into his home, the past would come with her and that is just something he isn't ready for. But, he knew he owed a debt to his old professor and if taking his daughter in is the only way, then I guess he has no choice.

_'Your heart has gotten cold, Gajeel.'_  He could nearly hear his father say, causing him to shake his head. Gajeel knew that as the years went on after his father's death and other people he loved, the heartbreak was too much for him all at once. He thought it would better for him and everyone else to withdraw into himself and encrust his heart in a shield of cold iron. ' _The heartbreak will be less painful for everyone if no one got close to me, so I'll have to keep this girl at a safe distance._ ' He thought to himself, pondering a solution to his problem.

When he stopped pacing, he looked at an anxious Lucy and relaxed smirking Natsu.  _"Alright, but on one condition. If she's going to be bought as my handmaid and tutor she will actually have to be that. I don't want her wondering around getting into trouble."_

Lucy squealed in excitement, clapping her hands approaching Gajeel at a fast pace with her arms wide, causing the king to back up just as quickly. " _Oh, yea. I forgot, you don't like hugs. But thank you so much, Gajeel you will not regret this._ " She smiled brightly accepting a handshake instead.

Now that that's over with, all that's left to do is tell his advisors and head out to retrieve his new maid and tutor.

" _Alright! Now that that's settled, let's go spar!_ " Natsu roared, slamming his fists together eyeing Gajeel with an intense fire in his eyes.

Gajeel grunted, agreeing with his overenthusiastic cousin, leading the way to the sparring room. They changed out of their heavy armor for lightweight pants and shirts, with their weapons being their fists. As the two men fought to their hearts content, Lucy couldn't contain her excitement as she rushed outside to go tell Capricorn the good news.

"I'm so relieved he agreed, even if he did seem reluctant." Capricorn stated shaking his head. "Gajeel, was always a grumpy fellow, but knowing Levy, she'll probably fix that. She always had a way of shining the light in even the darkest of places."

Lucy placed an index finger against her chin as a small smile quirked up her lips. She knew that her best friend had a significant power of finding the holes in people's heart and filling them with pieces of herself. Even now, she has that power with everything she's been through.

"Let's hope she does the same thing to Gajeel as she did to us."

"Knowing her, it will definitely happen, it's all a matter of when. Let's just hope it happens sooner rather than later," Capricorn smiled thoughtfully. "I guess I'll go inform our translator that his services will indeed be required."

Once the men were done sparring, introductions were made to the translator and Lucy gave Gajeel a piece of paper with the details on where to find Levy. She decided to punish Gajeel slightly for outright refusing the first time, so she didn't say what her friend looked like, only gave him the idea to let the translator introduce him and for Gajeel to talk in order to see who responds to his language. He complained at first but Lucy assured him it was for the better. Once the woman who understand him responds, he will have a handmaid and a tutor. This will prevent the other girls from attempting to know what he's saying.

"As clever as always Miss Lucy," Capricorn beamed down at her.

"Thank you, Capricorn. I do try." She winked, earning a soft chuckle from white haired man.


	5. They Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO’S BACK! BACK AGAIN! BEE IS BACK! TELL A FRIEND! :D! *Bows Deeply* I’m so sorry it took me so long to update! My laptop broke and i just got it back, but it’s totally fixed now! Long story short, put your WIP’s on a flash drive or google drive or something just back your shit up people!! Thanks again for the wait!!

A month and a week passed with Levy patiently waiting every day for her unknown savior to come and rescue her. After years of wishing for someone to come and whisk her away, it was hard to believe in a knight and shining armor. But even now, she believed in Lucy's words, hoping her knight wouldn't be as crude as she thought. That didn't make her any less anxious with every suitor that came to examine the girls of the 'House of Purity'. Each one was more disgusting than the next and made her skin crawl as they ran their gaze over her body. They either made snide comments about her height, small breast or childlike appearance. She was self-conscious about her size as well as ok with herself; it was often a love-hate relationship.

"Levy, what are you doing staring into space?" Joy asked waving a hand in front of Levy's face causing her to jump slightly.

Slouching slightly in her chair, she sighed, "I'm sorry, Joy. I was just daydreaming."

The cook laughed, shaking her head, "that's been happening a lot lately, but we must get ready. There's a suitor coming and there's a rumor that he is royalty of some kind, so go wash up." She said brightly nearly bouncing up and down.

Levy agreed as she stood up from her seat at the table, walking to the bathroom to wash off the sweat from her walk to town and back. After her bath, she quickly changed into her long sleeve orange dress that fitted her torso that flowed out past her hips stopping at her ankles. She brushed her hair letting it fall any way it liked, put on her thin yellow flats then gently placed her mother's bracelet on her wrist. She sat on her bed slowly turning the bracelet around her dainty wrist, trying to remember her parents increasing disappearing faces. Focusing intently on the features she could remember, ingraining them into her brain as if to brand her mother's smile and fathers eyes into her memory.

"I'm starting to forget your faces," Levy murmured in distress, feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Joy looking down on her sympathetically.

"Master is waiting for us downstairs." She said softly helping the distressed girl stand.

Nodding her head, she tried her best to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach as Joy lead them downstairs to the big dining room area that was completely void of furniture besides a few framed paintings hanging on the wall. The polished hardwood floors and off white walls always reminded Levy of how everyone girl that walked into this room was up for display like the object they were taught and trained to be. All the girls were lined up horizontally an arm's length apart, dressed in their best dresses which were all modest in order to maintain the purity theme of the Master's house. Joy and Levy quickly made their way to the end of the line with their hands clasped in front of them similar to the other girls.

Master Everlue walked in gracefully for someone his size, the silk of his robes swishing and gold chains tinkling as he walked. "Alright, my lovely girls, hopefully today one or more of you will be leaving us today. Our suitor will be here any second. I want your heads bowed and do not speak. Our visitor is very important." He smiled wildly, clapping his hands in excitement as he stood in front of his girls that had their heads bowed. Levy stood staring at her yellow slippers, her right thumb stroking her bracelet.

She was lost in thought when the Master left to welcome their suitor in order to escort him to meet his girls. The sound of armor clinking together sounded muffled to her ears, due to her mind searching for the missing pieces of her parents faces. Blue hair, brown eyes, did her father have a bushy mustache or a thin one? Hazel eyes, wavy brown hair….it was long on her mother right?

"Here you will see I have the best selection of girls, your Majesty." The Master spoke as the Iron King stood firmly looking over the selection of girls not sure which one was the one he was looking for. Lucy told him nothing, but how to discern her friend without the other girls trying to fool him.

He was already disgusted by the man that called himself the Master of the house. Just the way he carried himself and knowing how he obtained his girls made Gajeel sick to his stomach. He could tell instantly that whatever profit the Master made off of his girls instantly went to his grubby little hands.

"You can choose as many as you want," the Master spoke, causing the King's slim translator to lean over and translate in a hushed tone. Gajeel immediately responded, his gruff voice trying its best to be low.

The Master smiled, confusion coloring his face over the transaction, but still happy to have royalty in his house. It was often that he received lords of many kinds and even wealthy families but it was rare to receive a King.

The translator cleared his throat before speaking, "His majesty, is going to say something without my aid before he chooses a girl and whoever responds you must let respond." The Master looked ready to refute the request when the translator held up his hand stopping him. "We already know your rules, sir and even so, we choose not to follow them."

The Master's jaw dropped as he watched the King walked forward, starting from the left and working his way down the line staring at each girl, making them cower under his piercing gaze. Master Everlue knew he couldn't possibly make a King follow his rules, they could probably kill him for just requesting they do follow them. Gulping hard, the Master watched as Gajeel intimidated every girl except one…Levy. The most stubborn and smart-ass girl he has ever had. The Master shook his head, cursing under his breath at the audacity of the small woman to dare be unfazed by of one of the Dragon slayers. If she wasn't bought, he made a mental note to make sure she get taught another lesson on manners.

While everyone fidgeted under Gajeel's interrogative gaze, Levy was so lost in thought that she barely noticed the tall man that stood a few feet away from her. He was curious as to why the smallest one of them all was the only one that stood with the straightest spine. Everyone else, looked ready to piss themselves and here she was completely steadfast in his presence. He examined her, noticing how her blue eyebrows stitched together causing her forehead to crease, as her attention was clearly somewhere else. He stood there examining her for a few more seconds, looking at the unruly blue hair that curled and waved around her head, shaping her round face. He was curious of this little woman, wondering if this was who he was sent to get and if she was, was she actually brave enough to teach him.

_"I was sent here by Bunny Girl to find a tutor who will teach me this damned common language, I've been nagged into learning."_ Gajeel spoke in Dragonic, causing the other girls faces to scrunch up in confusion with their heads still bowed. Except, the blue haired girl who seemed to snap out of her trance, slowly raising her head.

Every previous thought she had disappeared as soon as she heard her favorite language be spoken by a rough voice. Her eyes went wide in shock as she stared at the black armored feet that was a few feet away from her. She slowly raised her gaze, taking in slowly the burly man noticing the gold details on the edges of the black armor with a gold dragon placed in the center of his chest. His hands were placed behind his back and his hair was slick back and tied at the base of his neck. The piercings that decorated his face intrigued her, before her gaze locked with intense red eyes.

Gajeel looked at her, his head tilt to the side as he took long strides to stand directly in front of her.  _"You can understand me, can't you?"_ He asked, earning a swift nod causing her azure bangs to bounce into her vision.  _"I know your house rules, but I don't give a damn about that, so go ahead and speak, blue fairy."_

Levy's eye twitched at the nickname, frustration causing her to scowl up at him.  _"Fairy? I have a name you know, and it's Levy, sir."_ Realizing what she just had done, fear replaced irritation as she bowed her head back saying softly, _"Please forgive me for my outburst your Majesty."_

_"I don't care about formalities, I just need your help, shorty. Lucy recommended you, but there will be some conditions."_ he said marveled by her quick feistiness. She faltered slightly at his statement unsure of what type of conditions he would have for her.

" _And what are these…conditions?"_ Her gaze returning to his.

_"I will be buying you as my handmaid and that is exactly what you will be. You will also tutor me, but we will talk about when and where later. I may have an iron heart but I refuse to make someone do something they don't want to do."_ As he spoke, he eased the fear from Levy, also calming her defensive demeanor.

She tilted her head questionably analyzing the man in front of her once again. She was still stunned to hear Dragonic, so much so, that she only kept her eyes locked upon the scarlet ones that seemed to have a tremendous storm brewing within them. He had the eyes of someone who has distanced himself from everyone around him in order to punish himself. The metal studs continued to intrigue her curiosity as she kept her observation to only his face.

He watched her big hazel eyes inspect his features, put off by the questionable look in them. He was so used to people looking at him with fear that it was strange for him to have someone look at him as if he was some type of puzzle. Their eyes locked once she was done with her search, piercing straight through his soul making him want to avert his gaze just to stop her from seeing something within him. But, he was the King and the King avert his eyes for no one. But what he did notice was that she had the same eyes as him; distant, troubled and in pain. Knowing what caused that look in her eyes due to Lucy's retelling of her story or some of what of this little woman decided to tell her. It was as if both of them were seeing each other's fears. It troubled him how curious he was of her and vice versa.

Finally, it was the translator who brought them back to reality with the clearing of his throat.  _"Your Majesty, I believe that the Master of the house is getting anxious."_

Gajeel nodded his head signaling he heard him as he quirked an eyebrow at the small woman.  _"So, will you come with me or not?"_

_"I'll come and do my best, your Majesty."_  Levy said with a small smile as she curtsied. Gajeel grunted in response turning his back to her, walking back to where the translator and the Master was.

Taking Gajeel's grunt as an approval the translator immediately turned to the Master. "The King would like to take her." He said pointing towards Levy.

"Are you sure my, King? I have better, more behaved girls and prettier too." The Master said pointing to the first four girls.

Gajeel face twisted in disgust at the hideous features of the women the Master called pretty. Clearly the man had a skewed perspective on what would be called attractive, but Gajeel just shook his head. I guess when they say, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, they really meant it.

" _Please tell this scum, that he can go fuck himself, I'm taking the fairy._ " Gajeel sneered, crossing his arms over his chest, turning his head when he heard a faint snicker. Levy had her hand over her mouth as she snickered at Gajeel's statement. The corner of his lips quirked up in a small smile before falling flat into a neutral expression again.

"His Majesty, respectfully declines." The translator said with a knowing smile.

The Master nodded his head in understanding. "Ok. As Master of this house and seller, I have to put why you are buying her, for documentation reasons, of course." The Master declared proudly raising his chin.

"The King needs a new maid that is all." The translator smiled, his disgust for the Master hidden from the man he was forced to converse with.

"Follow me back to my office where we can sign the paperwork. Levy, get your stuff ready and meet this fine gentleman and his Majesty on the porch."

Levy curtsied saying, "Yes, Master Everlue."

"Say goodbye girls," Master Everylue nodded causing all the girls to curtsy in unison saying, "Good day, your Majesty. Good day, Sir."

The men left the room heading to the Master's office, causing the girls to relax and turn to Levy.

"What were you two speaking?" One girl asked.

"What did you say to each other?" Another one asked.

"I can't believe he picked you." Someone whined, envy dripping from their tone.

Faye and Joy both grabbed Levy by the arm, telling the other girls that Levy had to be ready before the men got done with their paperwork. With Levy safely back in her room, Faye and Joy both squealed and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you. I'm glad you're finally leaving this place." Faye said releasing Levy from her tight embrace. Joy congratulated her friend saying, "Please be careful out there and know that no matter how tough it gets, you won't have to see Master Everlue's face ever again." The girls broke out into a fit of laughter, before quickly helping Levy pack her meager belongings into her trunk.

They helped her carry it out onto the porch, hugging and saying their goodbyes before the translator and Gajeel came out.

" _Let's get this over with,_ " Gajeel groaned walking towards the black carriage that had the same gold detail as his armor.

"Don't be offended by him Ms. Levy. His Majesty gets terrible motion sickness which makes him grumpier than usual." The slim translator with long green hair spoke as a coachman came to retrieve Levy's trunk from the porch, placing it on the back of the carriage with ease. "My name is Freed Justine," he said with a small smile holding out his hand.

Levy quickly shook it, "Nice to meet you, Sir Justine. Will he be ok?" Levy questioned, as Freed lead her to the carriage.

He nodded his head a faint smile gracing his lips. "Yes, he will. His younger cousin Wendy, made a tea to help them with their motion sickness but he ran out of it on the way here."

"Is that the Sky Dragon Slayer?" Levy asked as she stepped into the carriage noticing how more spacious it was compared to Lucy's but she understood that it needed to be due to the Kings larger stature.

Levy and Freed sat across from Gajeel noticing how he was preparing himself for the trip as he was hunched over groaning lightly.

"You're correct, Ms. Levy. You've done your research haven't you?"

Levy nodded her head sitting back into the plush gray seat amusement lighting her eyes as the carriage moved causing Gajeel to lean over more, groaning louder. "I like to read and once I found out what happened during the Great Dragon War, I wanted to know what was going on now."

During her research she learned that each 'Baby Dragon,' got to keep the land the Mad King Acnologia controlled. It was split between each Dragon slayer adding to the territory they already had. There was the Iron Dragon Gajeel, Fire Dragon Natsu, Sky Dragon Wendy, Lightening Dragon Laxus, Poison Dragon Erik, Shadow Dragon Rogue and White Dragon Sting. It was interesting to learn about how the different dragon slayers got their names, but it made sense once you read more about the personalities of the original Dragons that defeated Acnologia. And considering the behavior of Gajeel and his piercings, made her recollect the chapter she read on his father. The Great Melatilacana, a man that seemed to be made of iron himself and had as many piercings as Gajeel. In her eyes, they even looked similar but the book couldn't compare to the man that was sitting in front of her.

Levy, observed the man that was hunched over groaning lightly, a twinge of pity pulling at her heart at the pain he was in. She always knew that the Dragon Slayers had to have some type of weakness but she never thought it would be something as trivial as motion sickness.

"Do all the dragon slayers have motion sickness?" Levy asked not taking her eyes off the poor man.

Freed chuckled to himself nodding his head. "Yes, they do. But, don't worry, once we get back he'll be as good as new. It'll feel like an eternity to him but it'll be a few hours for us."

Gajeel groaned louder, his head resting on the back of the seat with his eyes shut tightly, causing Levy and Freed to giggle at his agony.


	6. 1st Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Totally meant to post this earlier but it was soooo long I had to cut it in half! This is more of a descriptive part, so don't worry there will more Gajevy interaction later and it will be posted very soon! ;) Also Thank you guys so much for all your comments and reviews! I love them and appreciate them! They keep me going! I also love hearing your theories! Thanks again guys! :3

By the time the carriage pulled up to the castles black steely gates nightfall was at its peak. The sky was completely dark save for the lanterns that illuminated the path towards and around the castle. Nothing could be heard besides the animals that only roamed at night and the constant quick pace galloping of the horses pulling the black and gold carriage. A usual two day ride took them only a few hours with the King harboring the finest and fastest stallions. Levy was fast asleep while the two males sat in silence as the carriage made its way to the front.

" _Wake her,_ " Gajeel grunted out nearly throwing himself out of the blasted vehicle that made him want to rip out his gut and heave it at the wheels.

Freed lightly shook Levy's shoulders, "Ms. Levy. Ms. Levy, we are here."

Levy slowly roused awake, nodding her head as Freed helped her out of the carriage. "My trunk," she said groggily trying to fight the desperate pull of sleep.

"Don't worry about that, let's get you to your room." Freed said leading the sluggish woman into the castle towards her new room. The guards quirked their eyebrows at the little bluenette that was lead through the halls by Freed, but soon averted their gaze once Freed glared at them.

Levy walked numbly as she dozed in and out thankful for Freed's guidance and elated when they stopped in front of a door.

"Alright, this is where I leave you. Your belongings will be here shortly but for now get some rest."

"Thank you so much, Sir Justine." She nodded with a drowsy smile before he left her at the door. She listlessly ignored her surroundings when she walked in, as her shins bumped into something hard, feeling a soft blanket beneath her fingertips, she happily flopped down onto the bed with a grunt. Crawling under the blanket, she reveled in the softness of the comforter and sheets, immediately falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Levy woke up confused by her new surroundings, letting her memories of the previous day sink in. A small smile graced her lips as she glanced around her new room. Her bed was placed against a corner of a stone wall, with a small wardrobe placed against the far wall in front of the bed. A nightstand was tucked beside the bed with a lamp sitting on top. Her trunk was placed against a wall near the door that lead to the hallway. Another door in the room, by the wardrobe was cracked open leading to what she suspected was a small bathroom. All in all, the room was small, with the only like coming from a small window, but she was happy to call it her new home.

Levy took her time getting out of the bed, relishing in the feel of her bare feet on the cold hard wood floor as she stretched her limbs. A knock at the door startled her, surprised to see a woman poke her head in.

"Good morning Ms. Levy." A brown skinned girl spoke stepping in with an outfit folded in her arms that looked similar to what she was wearing. She wore a short sleeve black dress that reached her knees, black stockings covering her legs and black slippers on her feet. A white apron was secured around her neck and waist. "My name is Sue, I'll be showing you around today." She spoke closing the door behind her.

"Good morning, did I oversleep?" Levy spoke nervous that she might've overslept on her first day.

Sue chuckled shaking her head no. "You're actually up earlier than I expected, but since you're already awake why don't you get cleaned up and dressed. I'll show you everything I can on our way to get breakfast." She said placing the uniform on top of Levy's trunk. Levy nodded her head in agreement before Sue stepped back out into the hallway.

Quickly stepping into the bathroom, she rushed to take a shower and brush her teeth. With a towel wrapped around her she walked towards her trunk to put on her uniform. Everything fit perfectly, even the black slippers she was given. Reaching into the apron pocket, she felt a soft material slip through her fingers. Pulling out a white ribbon, she used her free hand to comb the tangles from her damp hair before placing the ribbon on her head.

"I'm ready," Levy smiled stepping out into the hallway where Sue waited patiently.

"I'm glad everything fits. Lucy was kind to give us your measurements before his Majesty left to get you."

Levy gleamed at the mention of her friend, "I'll be sure to thank her the next time I see her."

"Alrighty then, follow me." Sue smiled, Levy quickly falling in step with her.

Levy listened intently as Sue spoke, leading them to the main kitchen. Sue told her that the some servants and guards were live-in and they all lived in the east wing while the King's and guest rooms were on the west wing. The floors were polished dark marble with curious paintings she was sure Gajeel did not pick out, a few feet apart on each side of the wall. Some of them were of landscapes where others were of random people. On the way to the kitchen they passed one of the two ballrooms that were big enough to fit over a hundred people. Sue didn't allow Levy to take a quick peak, explaining that they had to be on their way and would show her later if she could.

"Good morning, Sue and you must be Levy." An older plump woman spoke with a wide smile creasing the ends of her eyes as she placed two plates on the island. They sat in the center of the side kitchen that was connected the main one.

The side kitchen was a lot bigger than Levy expected but she understood that with many workers in the castle, you would need a lot of space for hungry people to sit and eat. A long table with at least ten chairs sat parallel to the right of the island. It was near the windows that overlooked the back gardens.

"Does everyone know who I am?" Levy asked jumping up onto a stool that was in front of a plate.

The plump woman nodded, "Yes, ma'am. His Majesty informed us of your arrival before he left. Told us that you will be his new handmaid and teacher."

"You all can speak Dragonic?" Levy quipped excitedly, hoping to find other people that understood her favorite language.

Sue and the cook laughed shaking their heads. "I can't speak it to save my life, but Ms. Carrie's been here long before me." Sue smiled.

Ms. Carrie nodded her head saying, "I was here when Gajeel was born. I'm not a strong speaker but I can understand him pretty well most of the time. So, I just roughly translated what he says."

"Do you usually translate for him?" Levy asked before she took a bite of her toast.

"When he gathers all of us together I usually translate but for business he normally has a professional translator with him. They don't last very long." Ms. Carrie chuckled as she wiped down the counter.

Ms. Carrie and Sue talked about the many translators and teachers that attempted to help the King but soon quit or was relieved of duty. Levy sat quietly soaking in each word of her soon to be student as she ate her breakfast. She learned that he is extremely stubborn, has his own way of communicating and has a poor temper. Levy deduced that he was essentially a big child that refused to better himself, but he will soon change his mind by the time she was done with him.

"Don't let what we say deter you from helping his Majesty. He's a good man at heart, he just needs some help cracking that iron shell around him." Ms. Carrie added as she took up Sue and Levy's plate, as the two girls stood up from their stools.

Levy simply smiled, seeing the worry in the older woman's eyes. "Don't worry, you two only helped me understand him more."

The cook let out a sigh of relief, before bidding them goodbye and saying how she expects them for lunch. Sue guided Levy to the west wing towards the King's quarters, explaining what she is expected to do as a handmaiden. These duties include, waking him up, cleaning his room, drawing him a bath and basically doing whatever he wants, along with tending to PantherLily.

"Who's PantherLily?" Levy questioned, as they approached a floor to ceiling black door.

Sue's eyebrows went up with amusement, "it's not really who, it's what. PantherLily is….a pet…I guess you could classify him as. He's just as grumpy as his owner and doesn't like many people. I was the King's last handmaiden and PantherLily wasn't that fond of me."

"Oh gosh! I hoped I didn't take your position!" Levy frowned, but was surprised to hear Sue laugh at her outburst.

She waved her hand shaking her head, "Oh no! You didn't take it. You actually helped me. If Lily doesn't like you then you can't really do your job properly. I was promoted to head of housekeeping thanks to you."

"Congratulations, Sue!"

"Thank you, Levy." Sue smiled brightly, before turning around. "Oh! One more thing, Lily loves kiwi's, so make sure he doesn't eat too many or he'll get sick." She said looking over her shoulder, before continuing on down the hallway.

Levy nodded her head, gulping dryly as she stared at the intimidating black door. "Alright, let's get to work." She said steeling herself before twisted the silver door knob, pushing open the door. Her jaw dropped as she stood in the doorway of the King's bedroom.

To say it was big was an understatement. The floor was covered in plush black carpet with a round California king bed placed against the right wall. It dominated the room with its silvery silk sheets and pillows, with a nightstand on both sides of the bed. There was a black door on the right of the bed that she was told not to go in to. A window took up most of the wall space in front of her that led to a veranda and to the left was two doors separated by a fireplace. One of them she was sure lead to a bathroom and the other had to lead to a closet.

Levy took a few steps in, slowly admiring the details of the King's quarters as the door closed automatically. She stopped abruptly when she saw a large gray sofa with a small table nestled in the corner near the bay windows. On the table was a large bowl filled with kiwis and on the sofa was a large panther stretched out, sleeping soundly. The panther had a white muzzle with a crescent moon like scar on his left eye.

You would think that Levy would've been afraid, but her curiosity got the better of her as she examined the sleeping feline. She noticed that his fur was short and silky, and that he was all muscle just like his owner. She got closer and closer as she examined him, noticing how he purred slightly in his sleep, soft snores filling the quiet room. She giggled lightly as she backed away from the animal, starting her chores. Immediately she took off the sheets and blankets, so they can be exchanged for new ones. Thankfully another maid comes to collect the sheets so they could be washed, in the process wheeling a cart with a fresh pair.

After the bed was made, the King's dirty clothes was collected and set aside for another maid to come and take them. She went into the bathroom to clean as well, her jaw dropping once again. It was nearly as big as the bedroom. Dark marble floors, a walk in shower, and a tub big enough to fit five people.

"I could literally swim in that thing," Levy mumbled to herself as she gawked at the round tub. Shaking her head she got back to work, cleaning the bathroom as she hummed her usual tune.

When she was done she turned to go back into the room, whipping the sweat from her brow. Stopping abruptly, her breath hitched in her throat when she was met with the dark eyes of a panther that stood in the middle of the room

She stepped out of the bathroom, towards the animal keeping her gaze locked with his, both refusing to back down. If she faltered in front of him, then in her mind she is not fit to teach Gajeel. PantherLily slowly circled her, sniffing her leg in the process. Levy didn't know what to do, so she just kept still and started to talk in the calmest voice she could muster.

"My name is Levy, Gajeel's new handmaid and tutor. I will be taking care of you two until I am deemed no longer needed." Levy spoke as she watched Lily movements. Him prowling to stand in front of her again, his features seem unsure of her.

"I hear you like kiwis," She said, noticing his right ear twitch and his eyes brighten. Levy smiled, slowly approaching the panther with her hand outstretched in a fist. She remembering reading somewhere that when approaching a scared cat, to ball up your fist instead of having your hand out with your fingers showing.

He seemed hesitant at first but still allowed Levy to approach him. She stroked his head then moved her hand to scratch behind his ear, eliciting a soft purr from the big cat. Leaning his head into Levy's touch as he sat down, his black tail swishing happily behind him.

Levy giggled as she advanced closer to him, kneeling in front of him, she used both hands to stroke and scratch the big cat. He loudly purred happily, a smile stretching across the felines face as his eyes closed in satisfaction.

"I knew you weren't scary. You're just like your owner, a big softy." PantherLily let out a small growl of agreement, rubbing his head against Levy's face, nuzzling her. She snickered more a wide smile spreading her lips delighted that the feline accepting her. She yelped in surprise when he tried to sit in her lap, knocking her down in the process "Lily!" Levy squealed, laughing at the big cat who continued to nuzzle her begging for more scratches as he laid partially on her, not noticing the male that walked in at that moment.

Gajeel was surprised, extremely surprised. Lily rarely liked anyone and if he did, he wasn't this loving about it. Gajeel watched wide eyed at his new employee and purring cat. Giggles and squeals erupted from her as she tried to control the affectionate cat, still strocking his fur. Her wide smile sent a pain in Gajeel's chest that made him scrunch his eyebrows together in confusion. 'What the hell was that?' he thought shaking himself as he slammed his door shut startling the little woman that sat on the floor with HIS cat.

" _Oi! What do you think you're doing to, Lily?"_  Gajeel asked approaching Levy with a deep frown. She quickly got up from the floor, dusting her apron and dress off shooting him a small smile that put another pang in his heart. 'Seriously, what the hell is that?'

Levy, curtsied grabbing the skirt of her dress. " _Good afternoon, your Majesty. I apologize for my unprofessionalism, I was just trying to get to know PantherLily since I am to be his caretaker while you are away._ " She straightened, clasping her hands in front of her staring up at the frowning King. He was clad in the same armor he wore when he bought her, with his hair messier than yesterday. In her eyes, he looked like a wall of complete steel and looked better with messy hair.

Gajeel grunted  _"Whatever,"_  passing her in order to flop onto the gray sofa. He leaned his head back letting out a deep sigh. Levy was about to speak, when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Levy hurried to get it, opening it to see Sue holding a platter with two plates and glasses on it.

"You missed lunch, Levy." Sue said with an amused smile at the surprised girl.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I lost track of time!"

Sue shrugged her shoulders handing Levy the platter. "It's ok, I guessed that, but his Majesty hasn't eaten either so here are your food. Be sure to return the platter back to the kitchen afterwards."

"Ok, thank you, Sue."

"No problem." She nodded before leaving Levy in the doorway holding the platter.

Levy was proud of herself for not tripping or spilling anything as she walked over to the small table, placing the platter on top. Grabbing the plate that was obviously for the larger man, due to the two thick sandwiches, fruit and cheeses that cluttered the plate she handed it to him.

He grunted taking the plate from her small fingers, digging in right away. Levy sat on the couch taking her small plate filled with a sandwich and fruit. She flicked a slice of kiwi to Lily who happily accepted it, with a lick of his jaws. Levy smiled down at the cat, tossing two more slices to him, inwardly laughing at how happy he was to receive his favorite treat. Gajeel watched the display out of the corner of his eyes, getting more and more curious of the little woman that sat beside him. Even though she was at least two feet away from him on the other end of the couch he could still sense her warmth.

As Gajeel watched how quickly Lily warmed up to the newcomer, Levy built up the courage to try to learn more about her student. She wanted to get more out of him besides a few grunts. So, clearing her throat she decided to bring up something they were intended to discuss anyway.

" _Your Majesty, I was wondering when I am to start tutoring you._ " She spoke before taking a bite of a strawberry, relishing in the sweet taste.

" _My stupid advisors think it'll be better if we do it twice a day but I don't think I can take it longer than once a week._ "

" _If you don't want to do it twice a day, we can only do it once a day. I don't think once a week will be beneficial._ " Levy grimaced as she thought about the best way to get him interested.

Gajeel sighed handing her his plate to put back onto the platter. " _How about whenever I have free time?"_

_"And when do you have free time?"_

_"Sometimes in the middle of the day and sometimes at the end of the day."_

Levy quickly noted that he was quickly avoiding any chance of being taught, but she knew exactly what to do. " _Well, since the middle of the day has come and almost gone, how about later tonight we start your tutoring_." She smirked, watching him try to think of a way out, but eventually giving up.

"Fine," he grunted standing up. " _I expect you before nightfall in my office_." With that he left, leaving Levy still sitting on the sofa, Lily at her feet.

She let out a sigh, collecting the tray to take it back to the kitchen. Before she was out the door, she felt soft fur rub gently against her legs. Looking down she saw Lily rubbing himself against her legs, a purr vibrating deep within his chest.

"You want to come with me?" Levy inquired with a smirk, watching the feline look up at her as if saying yes. Balancing the tray on her arm she opened the room door to let Lily out first before closing it gently behind her. "Alright, to the kitchen we go. Let's hope we don't get lost."

Lily cocked his head up letting out a slight growl, as if saying, 'I'll guide us.'


	7. 1st Day Contd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at describing things, so please forgive me!! The story will get better I promise! Thanks for all the love guys!! your kudos and comments keep me going! :D

After the food tray was dropped off in the kitchen, Levy roamed around the castle with Lily close at her side. Every maid, guard and servant was immediately surprised at the sight of the King's mighty companion accompanying such a small maid. Levy shrugged off their stares with amusement, as she walked aimlessly back to Gajeel's room.

Sighing, she let Lily in the room first before closing the door behind her. "Let's get back to work, Lily," she smirked pumping herself up. The only thing she had left to do was clean the windows and sweep the veranda. She tried her best to ignore the sight, promising herself that she'll take a moment to do so when she was done. The bay doors opened up to a veranda with a simple table and two chairs causing Levy to figure out how she was going to reach the highest portion of the windows.

Lily took resident in the sunniest spot near Levy's feet as she sat back soaking in the view. Her arms sore from stretching them to its limit before finally using a chair to stand on and the table for a better reach.

The sun was starting to set on the back gardens, the flowers and shrubs lined in intricate swirls and curves with a stone walkway welcoming anyone to get lost in the maze of vegetation. There was a line of trees separating the primp and proper backyard to the expanse of dense forest that went as far as the eye could see.

"I wonder what's beyond those trees?" she huffed standing up, stretching her arms above her head. "But for now, I guess its dinner time." Lily ears perked up with interest as he lazily stretched with a big yawn.

Rubbing the big cats head, she spoke with a frown, "They never told me what to give you for food, so how do I feed you?"

He purred happily under her scratches before stepping from her grasp. Without warning he jumped on the railing of the veranda and immediately jumped off causing Levy to scream out his name.

Racing to the edge, she looked down to see a smirking cat looking up at her with a teasing glint in his eyes. "Lily, you meanie! You scared me!" She hollered down, getting a sharp mewl and a grin from the big cat. Turning on his heels, he quickly took off into the gardens straight for the forest.

"I guess you catch your own food." She chuckled dryly shaking her head, heading back into the room.

"Levy! I'm glad you made it in time for dinner," Ms. Carrie, welcomed her with a hug, "I thought I was going to have to send Sue get you this time."

She let herself be led to the table where a few maids and guards were already sitting and talking amongst themselves. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time earlier, but I'll try to do better next time."

"No worries, just sit and eat."

Grabbing the nearest open seat, she sat down next to Sue who shot her smile as she passed a plate filled with meat. She was handed a few plates, adding what she wanted to her own before digging into her meal. She sat their quietly observing the people around her, listening into a few conversations as she ate. A few included her on the conversation, telling her about the latest castle or town's gossip. The names and past indecencies foreign to her ears.

The guards were the first to leave, and eventually the maids, leaving Levy, Sue and Ms. Carrie alone in the kitchen. The girls helped the old cook clean the dishes as they chatted away about how good the food was and Levy's first day. Sue gave her some helpful tips and tricks on how to handle her chores as they worked together. Ms. Carrie washing, Levy drying and Sue putting them away.

"Tomorrow will be different though. We took it easy on you since it was your first day, but tomorrow will be different. You clean his room once a week and during the days you don't do that you tend Lily and him." Sue commented, putting away a dish.

Nodding her head, Levy wiped a glass dry, "So, I basically follow him around and follow orders."

"Precisely. I'm surprised you didn't do that today. Lily is most of the time Gajeel's shadow but today he stayed with you while you cleaned," Ms. Carrie smirked with an eyebrow raised.

Picking up another glass to dry, Levy stated, "I'm glad he likes me. Nearly scared me to death when he jumped off the patio," she shook her head at the memory with a slight laugh.

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you that he hunts his own meals." Sue said picking up the dried glass and putting it away. "Gajeel gives him free roam of the castle grounds and the forest behind it. He's still a wild animal after all."

"And, speak of the devil." Ms. Carrie, spoke with a slight laugh watching as said wild animal strode into the kitchen, first rubbing himself on the old cook earning a quick pat to the head. "You here to steal Levy, away from us?"

"Oh! I almost forgot I had to tutor tonight." Levy jumped, quickly tossing the rag on the counter, stepping quickly towards the waiting feline. "And I have no idea where his office is."

"You'll show her the way right, Lily?" Ms. Carrie asked, earning a deep rumble of agreement and another quick pat before she went back to work. "Good boy, now run along Levy. I'm sure the King is waiting for you."

Lily nudged his head against her leg, motioning for her to start walking. "Alright, lead the way." She followed his every step, as they weaved through the hallways, her mind trying to memorize the path for tomorrow.

They walked until they came upon two large dark oak doors, she peered up at their imposing structures peculiarly. "This is his office?" She asked not taking her eyes off the large doors. Lily sat down beside, waiting for her to open the doors.

Pushing them open with as much strength she could muster, Lily slipped in before the door became too much for her. She nearly slipped forward on the polished hardwood floors, stumbling in as she gawked at the sight.

"A Library…." She breathed, heart racing frantically in her chest as her eyes sparkled with delight. A squeal erupted from the small woman as she jumped up and down soaking up every inch of the room.

There were no windows, just one big chandelier hanging from the ceiling with lamps on each table and desk that took over the main floor of the library. The room was shaped like a stretched out 'U' with books lining the walls and a staircase on each side combining to make one long walkway forming a second floor filed with even more books.

"Lily! Why didn't you tell me this was a library?!" Levy shrieked as she bounced around the different shelves of books. Lily rolled his eyes huffing in amusement at the excitable woman. He sat in the middle of the floor watching the little woman closely, her happiness and energy unwavering as she ran around.

His eyes shot towards the only office in the library that was placed on the left before the start of the staircase. The door opened, with a tall man walking out his eyes shooting first to his cat that sat with a small smirk on his face and then to the woman who jumped from bookcase to bookcase oblivious to the man that stood watching her excitement.

Lily strutted over to his bigger companion, seeing the King's eyebrows knit together in confusion, his eyes shifting back from the blue haired maid to his cat.

Gajeel's eyes went wide at the question in his old friend's eyes, knowing him for so long that all they had to do was look into each other eyes to speak.

'You feel it too, don't you?'

_"I don't know what you're talking about, Lil'."_  He grumbled, quickly averting his eyes back to the bouncing maid, hearing the cat let out a humorous huff of air.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he cleared his throat loudly catching her attention.  _"You done shorty?"_  He asked, as she spun around facing him with a mortified look on her face.

_"I'm so sorry, I-I got too excited. I've never seen a library this big with so many books in Dragonic and other foreign languages. It's beautiful. I didn't touch anything I swear and I won't unless I can. But, I shouldn't because I have a job to do and that job is to serve you."_  She spoke so fast, he had a hard time following her as she fidgeted in her spot.

Sighing, he just shook his head,  _"Let's just get this done, so I can go to bed."_

_"Y-Yes sir."_  She agreed, watching him turn around to walk back the way he came. Lily waited for her to catch up before walking in too.

More books covered the walls of the office, with an imposing dark oak desk placed in front of a tall window. Two chairs sat at an angle a foot away from the big desk that was covered in multiple papers. A large sofa, a small table placed on the other end of the office.

Levy stepped onto the luxurious area rug, inhaling the scent of ink, parchment and old leather.  _"Beautiful."_  She spoke softly, slowly taking in the sight.

Taking up one of the chairs that sat in front of his desk, he motioned for Levy to take the other seat beside him.  _"Shall we start?"_  Gajeel asked reaching across his desk for a few pieces of paper and the book he was advised to grab before he started his tutoring.

" _Alright." She sighed, taking the seat, "I guess I should ask what words you do know in the common language_." She suggested, accepting the book he handed to her.

Thinking for a few seconds, he stated, " _I know some greetings like_ , hello, goodbye, asshole, cunt, fucker, and bitch."

" _Your Majesty, you do know that some of those words are not greetings?_ " she spluttered a small grin curling the corner of her mouth.

" _For me they are_ ," he smirked.

" _Ha, ha. Real funny_." She deadpanned, earning a deep chuckle from the man beside her. She decided she liked his unique laugh, wanting to hear more of his laughter but telling herself she would have to wait until after the lesson.

Levy immediately immersed him in the teachings of the language treating him as if he was another one of her little girls from the 'House of Purity.' She noticed that he got irritated easily when he didn't understand something, and that was frequently. But, she used her patience and stern voice to help put him back on track. She watched Gajeel as his attention started to wonder, his irritability growing the longer they talked. So with smile, she closed the book standing up saying,  _"Alright, I guess that's enough for tonight."_

_"Oh, thank God!"_  He said slumping with relief in his seat.  _"I thought this will never end."_  He groaned rubbing his eyes until stars appeared behind them.

She giggled, trying to her best to cover her own yawn, quickly hiding it behind the children's book she was handed earlier.  _"Where exactly did you get this book?"_

_"You know the green haired translator, Freed Justine?"_

Recalling the man she sat beside while coming here, she nodded her head,  _"Yes."_

_"He left earlier today and before he left he gave me this book, said it will help."_  Gajeel stretched his back, before walking back around his desk, plopping down into the plush office chair.

_"That was really nice of him."_  She commented, looking back down at the book in her hands,  _"Wish I could've said goodbye."_

_"No worries, shorty. He'll most likely be back sooner or later."_

Quirking an eyebrow at the man that shuffled some papers around, she asked, "Are you not going back to your room?"

Without looking up from the documents, he shrugged his shoulders,  _"No, I have some left over paperwork that needs signing. So Lily, escort her back to her room, please. It'll be awhile before you know you're way around here."_

Grabbing the end of her dress she curtsied, " _Thank you, your Majesty."_  Lily shot his old friend a look before leading Levy out of the office and towards her room.

When he was sure they were gone, Gajeel dropped the pen he was using, sighing heavily as he reclined back in his seat.  _"I know, but I also don't know what this feeling is."_  He spoke out loud, before getting back to work.


	8. Hide and Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just now realized that my italicized words didn't stay italicized when i transferred the chapters in here. Soooooo....to make some things clear, whenever Levy and Gajeel talk to each other they are talking in Dragonic (Which should've been italicized but its not so meh) and when Gajeel talks he' talking in Dragonic. I'm so sorry about that guys! I hope you like the update!

For the next few weeks, Levy and Gajeel had a steady routine. She would wake him up wheeling in a two tier cart that held his breakfast and possible treats for Lily. Gajeel would groan stuffing his head in his pillow, asking for 5 more minutes. She would then open the curtains blinding the King with the morning sunlight, making him curs and grumble. She would stifle a giggle as she watched him sit up glaring at her. While he got dressed, she wheeled the breakfast cart back to the kitchen, and when she got back he would either be dressed in his armor or dark slacks and white shirt.

Levy would then follow closely behind Gajeel as he carried out his royal duties. Listening to his citizens worries, with her help of course, and taking their concerns seriously. Most of the time, she was sent on small errands throughout the castle; getting papers, bringing food or relaying a message to one of the advisors. Other times she would watch over Lily, but it felt more like he was watching over her.

This morning was slightly different, due to the King deciding today was his day off. He was awake and dressed when she came in with his breakfast and surprisingly so was Lily. The King's broad grin tipped her off that she was going to have an eventful morning. She remembered how he leaned in close a wide grin splitting his face as he asked her if she's ever played Hide and Seek. The excited look on his face nearly made her knees collapse under her, when she nodded her head yes. Without a second thought, he dragged her out of the castle along with Lily, with their untouched breakfast going cold. The back gardens were barely an afterthought as he dragged her to the forest that was beyond them, explaining how they were perfectly safe and no matter where she went, he would find her if trouble arise.

And that's how she found herself, trying to calm her breathing as she leaned her back against a thick tree. She didn't even get a chance to change out of her uniform and slippers into something more appropriate.

"I wonder when the last time he played this game was." She asked herself, trying to imagine a much younger Gajeel. For her, it had been awhile. Whenever she had free time, she would play with the younger girls from the 'House of Purity,' always making herself easy to find for their amusement. Their wild giggles and rambunctious squeals somehow made their housing arrangement seem more like a family during those times.

The sound of a branch snapping halted her thoughts as she held her breath. Moving as slowly as possible, she peeked from behind the tree, spotting Gajeel a few feet away. His hair was still disheveled from not brushing it this morning, giving him a wilder look than normal. His crisp white shirt and fitted black pants, seemed to enhance the way his muscles contracted and relaxed as he walked. His head was tilted up in the air as if he was sniffing it, walking cautiously around other stray branches. Levy's face burned, cheeks tingling slightly at the sight of him. He was beautiful.

He took one deeper sniff, before his eyes fixated on hers. They were locked for a few seconds before that stupid wide grin appeared on his face again, shooting a much needed spark of electricity up her spine. Without looking back, she took off running from her hiding spot, her feet noisily hitting the ground as sharp pebbles and rocks dug into her thin slippers.

_"It's useless to run shorty!"_  He laughed, chasing after her. Running through the unknown forest, she used her instincts to direct her feet, even though she was sure she had no real sense of direction.

The tall trees created a barrier from the intense heat and bright sun rays, letting in only slivers of light into the shadowy forest. Thick roots tripped her, but she never fell and the constant scurrying of other forest animals put her senses into overdrive. She didn't know what type of animals lived in these woods, so trying to avoid them and a hulking King hot on her heels had her adrenaline pumping.

She took cover behind another tree, once again trying to settle her breathing, listening out for Gajeel's footsteps. Since she couldn't hear any sign of him, she was sure she evaded him. Hopefully her quick dash gave her a head start and enough time to plan out a better hiding spot besides hiding behind trees wider than her.

A deep rumble above her caught her attention, causing her head to snap upwards. Smiling, she watched the black cat jump from a branch to one of the lower ones. Lily laid down lounging on one of the thick lower branches, tail swishing lightly. He gave her look, cocking his head upward as if saying, "come up here, he won't find you if you're with me."

Nodding her head in understanding, she started to climb. Rough bark bit into her hand as she grabbed onto the branch closest to her, planting her foot on the trunk. She almost hoisted herself completely up, when she heard a deep, "BOO," close to her ear, making her scream and jump at the sound, losing her grip on the tree.

Gajeel let out a deep chuckle as he caught her by the waist, before she fell.  _"I found a blue fairy!"_  he cheered raising her high above his head so that she was nearly face to face with Lily.

The black cat rolled his eyes a chuckle vibrating from his chest, at his friend hoisting Levy up in the air like a prize. The look of pure terror in her eyes and pink cheeks didn't go unnoticed by him either.

_"Please don't drop me,"_  she squeaked, hands flying to cover her embarrassed face as she quickly crossed her legs bending her knees to pull her heels to her butt, hoping her dress covered everything important.

Giving her his signature laugh, he placed her gently on the ground patting her head,  _"Don't worry, I wouldn't drop my prize."_

Turning around to face him with a pout, she crossed her arms over her chest saying,  _"I'm no one's prize and you cheated."_

" _I won the game, so that does make you my prize and I didn't cheat. It's not hard to find a fairy."_

Frowning at the nickname, " _You sniffed me out. You used your Dragon Slayer senses."_  she stated, watching his eyes grow big.

His head cocked to the side, a look in his eyes she couldn't decipher as he looked down at the small woman. " _And what do you know about Dragon Slayer senses?"_

Her confidence was quickly being absorbed by the ground, as she struggled to maintain his strong gaze. It was as if he was searching for answers, answers to questions she wasn't sure of. She knew not many people knew about the true power of the Dragon Slayers. Even the books had very little on why they seemed to be superhuman. A curse, maybe? Old magic that's no longer part of this world? Genetic mutations that seemed give them such abilities? Secret rituals that only they know of? Or could it be that the Gods blessed them to be the chosen ones? She had many questions of her own, but for now, she had one she had to answer.

" _Only what the books tell me._ " She spoke meekly, averting her eyes from the analytical one that bore into her. It was a lie, and they both knew it. No such book, goes into details about their abilities. They just say they have enhanced senses. It didn't take Levy long to come up with a theory and it seems she was right.

Gajeel was looking down at the wild blue mop of hair, wishing he could analyze the brain within. She's a lot smarter than he thought. He thought back to when he saw her reaction in the library and it made sense. " _She must've read about us and came to that conclusion. She's really her father's daughter._ " He thought to himself a small smile he was glad she couldn't see quirking his lips.

A deep growl, made both of them jump as they clearly forgot that Lily was watching the entire scene. Gajeel was sure he was going to get teased later as he regained his composure.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, " _Lil' says he feels ignored."_  Watching Lily sit up with a smile on his face and teasing look in his eyes. Yea, he was definitely going to get an ear full later.

Levy quickly shot him an apologetic smile, apologizing for the both of them.  _"I think he's just jealous."_  Gajeel mumbled under his breath.

Lily's ear twitched, and without hesitation leapt from his branch and onto Gajeel, knocking him down with a loud 'oof'. Putting his full weight forward, Lily laid his chest on Gajeel's head, nearly suffocating the man as he fought to get the large panther off of him. Levy stood in shock for a second, before bursting into a fit of laughter at the scene before her. They both stopped their fighting, Lily sitting up to look at the little woman whose laughter was echoing off the trees. Gajeel sat up confused as his heart rate picked up and that same weird feeling in his chest and stomach come back. He shot Lily a quizzical look, and got a smug smile in return.

He was ready to smack the smug smile off his friend's face, when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he felt a strange aura settle around him. He knew Lily felt the same thing as the panther quickly stood, head low in a prowling position with his stark black fur nearly standing straight up. Gajeel's abrupt movement from the ground to his feet, stopped Levy's giggling as she saw both Lily and Gajeel put themselves on guard.

Gajeel's eyes squinted, staring off into the distance as if trying to see through the trees. " _You hear that Lil'?_ " He asked, not taking his eyes off the trees in front of him. Lily growled in response, the quick footsteps in the distance being heard by only them as Levy stood confused with panic seeping into her bones.

Unsure of the sudden change in the atmosphere, Gajeel quickly grabbed Levy by the wrist, pulling her to his side. " _Get behind me,"_  He commanded as she quickly took cover behind him, cheeks tinging pink from the spark that ran through her arm when he touched her.

Her heartbeat was so loud in her ears, as her anxiety grew and the still warm feeling of his touch on her wrist. Staring at the wide expanse of his back, she watched his muscle tightened as the footsteps got louder. Even though the sound was clearly coming from in front of them, Levy's eyes darted side to side, to make sure no one tried to sneak up behind them.

"Your Majesty!" A voice called out, causing Gajeel's defensive demeanor to relax slightly.

"Over here," he announced. A guard soon appeared before them, out of breath and sweaty from his run. The look on his face told him that something was clearly wrong. "What wrong?" He asked, trying his best to use the common the language. His guards knew very little Dragonic, so putting his hard work to use, he tried his best to speak.

"Big trouble, the advisors want you back right away." The guard spoke through deep intake of breaths. Gajeel tried his best to piece the broken sentence he heard but there was one word he heard loud clear.

Trouble.

Looking down at Lily he spoke quickly,  _"Make sure Levy makes it back. I'm going to run ahead."_ Lily nodded his head in understanding as Gajeel quickly turned to face his panic fueled fairy.

Wait…his fairy?

Her eyes met his, fear and curiosity coloring her features as she spoke,  _"He said, the advisors want you right away."_

_"Thanks."_  He said, his mind racing with endless possibilities and none of them good.  _"Meet me in my office when you make it back."_  Nodding her head in agreement, he took off with guard running after him.

Lily guided Levy out of the forest with ease, both of them silent from the eerie feeling that seemed to now surround them. Once they were out in the open, Levy looked up to the sky, seeing the previous bright blue sky turn gray, threatening a possible storm.

Frowning up at the thick rainclouds, she muttered, "The weather seems to match the mood of the kingdom right now." Lily agreed, quickly padding into the castle and away from the intimidating gray clouds.

Pacing Gajeel's office floors, Levy found it hard to sit still while she was unsure of what was going on. Lily laid on the couch watching her pace the same anxiety fueling him. A knock on the door had them both halting their thoughts to look at it. It opened slowly, a familiar face appeared on the other side.

"Hey guys," Sue greeted, holding a large tray filled with food. "You missed lunch and I'm sure you're hungry." She said, placing the tray on the edge of the desk.

Levy looked at the plater filled with sandwiches, meat and fruit, her stomach growling lightly. If she was hungry she knew, Gajeel must be starving since he skipped breakfast. Turning her attention away from the platter to Sue, "Have you heard anything?" she asked, wringing her hands.

Shaking her head, Sue frowned, "Nothing solid. I've heard something about a sickness and then something called Lullaby, but it's all rumors at this point."

Lullaby? Levy knew she heard or read that name somewhere but she wasn't sure where. Her eyebrows creased together as she mulled the name over in her head, searching for the source. "I know I've heard that name before." She said aloud walking out of the office and into the library.

Sue couldn't do anything but watch Levy survey the books lost in her own world as she looked for something that seemed out of reach. With a soft chuckle and a shake of her head, Sue left Levy to do her cryptic search. Lily watched her curiously, as she bounced from shelf to shelf, mumbling incoherently under her breath.

Once she had a good stack of books she carried them to Gajeel's office and sat them on his desk. Taking up resident in his chair, she opened the first book, pulling her legs under her as she leaned back to start reading. She would occasionally scribble down notes, still mumbling words here and there.

She was done reading and looking over her notes when Gajeel burst through the door making her jump in her seat. Levy watched as Gajeel paced the floor frantically running his fingers through his hair as he grumbled under his breath. Lily and Levy watched him continue his angry grumbling, not wanting to interrupt his train of thought.

Shaking his head, growling, Gajeel stomped over to the small table by the sofa Lily lounge on, picking it up over his head ready to throw it.

"GAJEEL, WAIT!" Levy yelled, moving quickly to his side, grabbing his right arm causing him to stop abruptly, the table still above his head.

He was panting from anger, a bewildered look in his eyes by the little woman that grabbed onto him, instantly dousing his anger into a seething frustration.

He watched as she tugged his arm down saying, "Just calm down and put the table down." He was startled at himself for simply obeying, his body moving by itself, the table being placed back onto the floor. Lily's eyes went wide in shock at his friend obeying her so quickly.

Gajeel's mind went blank as Levy smiled softly at him, her hands still on his arm, sending weird sparks through his entire body.

"Oh!" Levy said quickly pulling her hands away from him, him instantly missing the warmth. " _I'm sorry, my King. I shouldn't be touching you or talking to you so. I've been outline all day._ " She said bowing her head as she wrung her hands. Even though he touched her earlier and clearly cared about her safety, it didn't mean she had any right to touch him too. No matter how much she wanted too.

He was confused by the sudden need to reach out and touch her, to comfort her and secretly himself. Letting out a deep breath, he ruffled her hair before taking a seat in his chair noticing the books and swirling writing littering his desk.

" _Um…Gaj-I mean your Majesty. Do you mind telling me what is wrong? I know it's not my place to ask, but talking about it could help."_  She asked walking to his desk.

Looking at her notes that she clearly wrote in Dragonic, he was thoroughly impressed by her language knowledge and how quickly she collected information.  _"You can call me by name you know and speak your mind."_  he said without taking his eyes off of the papers.  _"I like it better than you being so formal with me."_

Her face flushed a pretty pink, agreeing way too fast for her liking, but also feeling slightly embarrassed that he was looking over her notes so intently. She was sure her Dragonic written down wasn't as good as his, but she did it that way so he could read it later on if need be.

_"I'm impressed on what you have right now."_ He praised, causing her face to heat up more.  _"But, how did you find out?"_

" _Asked Sue if she knew anything when she brought the food."_  She said, pointing to the tray that sat at the edge of the desk. Nodding his head, Gajeel didn't hesitate snatching a sandwich off the tray, stuffing it into his mouth.  _"Is what she said true?"_

Sighing heavily again, Gajeel leaned back in his chair another sandwich in hand. " _Yes and we're in big trouble."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a confused Gajeel who doesn’t know what he’s feeling! :D but don’t worry he’ll figure it out soon! Thank you guys for reading!!


	9. Jokes and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, It's about time I'm back with an update, right?! Sorry for the wait my friends! Work has gotten crazy since the last update but i finally got a day off after working for a month or so, to finally give you this! Please expect another update in the coming days as well to make up for the wait! :D As always thanks for reading my dudes!

Gajeel and Levy finished off the food Sue brought, as Gajeel explained what his advisors told him through mouthfuls.

_"As you know Lullaby, is a terrible sickness that can spread like wildfire if we're not careful. It can knock even the biggest person off their feet, keeping them in bed for days. Weeks if it's not caught in time."_ Gajeel spoke finishing off the last piece of meat. " _What makes it so bad is the symptoms are the same as a common cold, so it's hard to know if you have it or not."_

Levy sat in a chair that usually sat in front of his desk, but she brought around to sit beside him to look over her notes with him. " _How many people are infected?_ " Levy asked, turning to look up at the man.

Running his hand through his hair, he shook his head, " _Almost an entire hospital. One of the older doctors recognized what was going on and quarantined the building. She sent a message to us before she shut it down."_

" _But, Lullaby hasn't been seen since, The Mad King era. It doesn't make sense that it's back now_." She frowned.

_"I know, that's why I have one of the best coming tomorrow to help us get this under control."_  He smiled to himself a memory sparking his mind.

Levy watched him smile sweetly at whatever he was replaying in his mind before it fell back into a frown. She wondered what he could be thinking about that made his mood change so drastically.

Collecting his thoughts to the main objective, he continued to speak. " _We will get this under control, I'm just worried about it spreading to the castle."_  He huffed, rubbing his palm against his cheek as his face twisted in worry.

Nodding her head, Levy understood that if the King goes down then the kingdom will eventually follow. " _We have to make sure your health stays in tip top shape."_

" _My health?"_  He asked in astonishment, as if he was insulted by her comment. " _My health will be fine, it's my staff and yours I'm worried about."_

Creasing her eyebrows in confusion, she stated,  _"But you're the King and if you go down, we go down too. So, yes. Your health is just as important."_

He quirked an eyebrow in amusement, her frustration rising at the smug smirk curling his lips.  _"What's so funny?"_  She asked.

_"You figured out that my family has different senses than you but you somehow overlooked that our immune system may be part of it too."_

Her eyes went wide in realization, mouth snapping open at his statement. She did think about it but she didn't have enough information to come up with a good hypothesis. Plus there's very few books on the dragon slayers so assuming what they have and don't, without something to back her up didn't feel right to her. The only reason she guessed they had different senses was the proof she had.

_"Gihee, no need to look so surprised."_ He chuckled. " _Do you want know what else is different?"_  He asked leaning in close with a toothy grin.

Levy face flushed a deep red by his question and how close he was. The smell of the woods still clung to him and a scent that she couldn't place that was naturally him caused her insides to flop.  _"I-uh-I'm not sure about that."_ She stuttered out.

_"My, My Miss Levy are you thinking dirty thoughts?"_ He grinned wider causing Levy to sputter in embarrassment.

Covering her flaming face, she shook her head trying to get her emotions under control. There was no way she was going to admit to what she was thinking and in all honesty it wasn't the cleanest. She felt a firm hand on her head and heard the King's signature laugh.

_"I'm just teasing shorty, but if you still want to know-"_

_"I'm ok!"_  She interrupted, speaking louder than she wanted too. " _Let's just get back to work."_

She desperately needed to focus and to think about something else other than how red her face was and the erratic beating of her heart. Taking a much needed deep breath, she cleared her mind ignoring the butterflies in her stomach that continued to move erratically as they got back to work.

Gajeel's grin was replaced with his previous grave expression as he talked. The sound of rain hitting the window seemed to fit the gloomy mood of the kingdom, a heavy tension hanging over the pair as they tried to come up with a solution to the sudden epidemic. More food was brought by Sue as the two skipped dinner, too engrossed in their discussion to leave the office. Levy ate a few pieces, occasionally throwing pieces of meat to Lily who moved from the couch to her side. The big cat seemed anxious of the rain, as he balled up tightly by her feet, ears flat down occasionally whining when a big gust of wind rattled the windows.

Rubbing his head, Levy voiced her concern.  _"Is Lily ok? He seems really anxious."_

_"You noticed that, huh?"_  Gajeel said with a sad smile.  _"He's terrified of thunderstorms. Even though I don't think the weather is going to get worse than this, the wind has picked up quite a bit."_

Levy didn't know what she expected but thunderstorms definitely wasn't it. Lily let out a whimper at the mention of his fear, putting his paws over his ears as if he could hear the storm raging outside. Smoothing the raised fur, Levy tried her best to calm the nervous panther.

_"It's ok, Lily. It's only going to rain tonight. No thunderstorms."_  She promised scratching behind his ear, earning a low purr. She smoothed some more fur down, waiting for him to calm down a little more before turning to look at Gajeel. He shot her smile of approval, before stifling a yawn.

_"It's late and we have a pretty decent strategy on how to help until reinforcement arrives tomorrow, so I suggest we go to bed."_  Levy declared standing up, collecting the empty plates and placing them back on the platter.

Gajeel stood up with a stretch and a loud yawn, agreeing as he twisted his torso left and right to crack the stiffness out of his back from sitting so long. Levy straighten the items on his desk the best she could, as the wind and rain outside picked up, the rattling of the window and howling of wind sounding ominous. Lily's body vibrated with fear, his fur sticking up immediately as he scurried from his spot on the floor towards Gajeel. The big cat leapt onto the unsuspecting Gajeel causing him to stumble back a few steps as he held onto the shaking feline.

_"You're getting heavier, buddy."_ Gajeel grunted out as he adjusted Lily's weight in his arms, holding him as if he was a small kitten. Lily's butt and back was supported by Gajeel's arms as the cat's head and paws tried their best to hide in the crook of Gajeel's neck with no avail. The sight tugged at Levy's heart strings, her wanting to hug the two but also not wanting to interrupt their moment. She wondered how many times Gajeel had to hold Lily in order to ease his anxiety of the storms.

_"I guess Lily won't be walking you back tonight without my help."_  Gajeel said petting the cats back softly.

Collecting the platter, she shook her head at his statement.  _"No, it's ok. I can make it back on my own. Lily is great company but he's too shaken up right now and we're all tired."_

_"Oh, so I'm not good company?"_  Gajeel teased, chuckling at the small woman's face as she quickly tried to correct her previous statement. " _I'm just teasing shorty. You're way too easy to rile up."_

Puffing her cheeks in frustration, she pouted at the realization that he got her again.  _"Goodnight, Gajeel."_  She said with a roll of her eyes, leaving the office platter in hand.

Leaving the platter in the kitchen, Levy quickly made it to her room so she could take a shower to wash off the day's stress and get into bed. The sound of the rain lulled her to sleep, as she prayed it wouldn't thunderstorm for the sake of Lily.

The next morning Levy was surprised again to see Gajeel and Lily awake and dressed. Levy wheeled in their breakfast, immediately handing Gajeel his plate as she greeted him.

_"Good morning, nice to see you're both awake."_  She said, before walking over to Lily who was stretched out on Gajeel's bed.  _"Are you feeling better this morning?"_  she asked the feline as she gave his head a generous pat, placing a bowl of kiwis in front of him.

His ears perked up sitting up with a smile, a low purr vibrating from his chest in appreciation.  _"I'll take that as a yes."_

_"You spoil him too much,"_  Gajeel said before stuffing a piece of pancake in his mouth. Lily let out a slight growl, causing the man to stop eating, his eyes squinting at the cat.

Giggling lightly, Levy leaned down, whispering loud enough for both of them to hear. " _Yea, I think he's just jealous too."_

_"Oi! I am not!"_  He defended, as the two laughed. Grumbling to himself he stuffed more food in his mouth occasionally shooting daggers to his cat, who smiled happily as Levy showered him with attention.

Levy waited for them to finish their breakfast before she sent the dishes back to the kitchen and returned to Gajeel's side. She met him in the hallway as he walked briskly to his awaiting advisors.

_"What's on the agenda for today, your Majesty?"_  She asked trying her best to keep up with his long stride.

_"I have to talk with the old men about our plan before company arrives."_

Nodding her head in agreement, she asked,  _"Are there any orders you have for me while you talk with them?"_

Slowing his pace, he smiled to himself,  _"Yes. I want you to sit in with me."_  Levy stumbled at his statement, Gajeel quickly grabbed her arm just in case she fell. Heat raced up her arm at his touch as he helped her stand correctly. Shaking off the feeling she turned him, his words ringing in her ears.

_"What? I can't sit in with you."_  She announced with wide eyes,  _"It's not allowed. Officials only."_

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly,  _"Who cares, you're the one that helped me, so you're as official as it's gonna get."_

How could he say something like that? And say it as if it wasn't a big deal? These were people who have mentored and aided royalty for generations. They've been trained and taught how to help their people, whereas Levy wouldn't know how to act around them. Is there a certain etiquette to the conversation? Where does she sit? Would it be weird if she sat close to Gajeel? Could she speak or would she just have to sit and listen to the conversation? All these questions and more swirled in Levy's brain as she thought about his request. It would be an immense honor to sit in with him, but…her past is tainted now. She's no longer a scholar's daughter, she's now a bought item.

_"I still can't go in. What would your advisors think?"_   She faltered, her eyes going downcast, staring at her feet. Fiddling with her fingers, her voice sounded as small as she felt.  _"I'm sure they know…about me."_

She couldn't see his face but he was frowning as he looked down at her. She was wringing her hands as her thoughts got the best of her, spiraling into self-doubt. She didn't belong there, next to him; whatever gave her the notion that she did? A gentle grip on her hands pulled her out of her disassociation.

_"Levy, look at me,"_  he spoke softly as if not to scare her as he wrapped his other hand around her wrist pulling her closer to him. They were standing toe-to-toe, her head bowed, nearly touching his chest.  _"Please, look at me."_  She shook her head no.

She couldn't look at him, not now. Her emotions were displayed clearly on her face and she wasn't ready for him to see them. Not when she was so unsure herself. But his hands wrapped around her own seemed to anchor her to the real world as she heard him clear his throat.

"I-I'm no good with the words. But, past is the past and it no matters now. You here now, help me with the kingdom and you are person of good." His broken words of encouragement, as he tried his best to use what she taught him caused her to smile. He was getting better and his hesitation to speak between words was improving. She guessed that this was his own way of trying to cheer her up and it worked.

A small giggle came from her lips as she looked up to her King _. "You're getting better, I'm proud of you."_

_"Thank you, I have a wonderful teacher."_

They both smiled like idiots as they stared into each other eyes, when the sound of someone clearing their throat made them jump apart. A guard approached them bowing at the waist as he spoke.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, your Majesty, but the advisors are requesting your presence."

Gajeel understood the general notion of the guards visit and turned his attention back to Levy.  _"I can handle the old farts by myself, how about you and Lily pick some of the plants we talked about. That'll be one thing off our list."_

Picking up her skirts she curtsied _, "Yes, your Majesty."_  He shot her a wink as he turned to leave with the guard, ignoring the weird look the guard gave her. Levy watched as they walked down the hall before she turned to head back to the kings quarters.


	10. Those Old Farts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! Here is another update! I LOVE LOVE YOU GUYS COMMENTS! They keep me going! Thank you so much for reading my trash! :D

Once again, Gajeel left his advisors in a worse mood then he went in. He stomped through the halls, his footsteps ringing off the walls as his entire body vibrated with anger. Every person that clearly didn't hear him coming, quickly got out of his way as his mood was evident as it came off of him in waves.

No right. They had no right to say such things! His mind didn't hesitate to remind him of the conversation that aided in his sour mood.

"Even though this plan is small and deals heavily on reinforcement to come and tell me the best choice of action, the best thing to do now is gather information from the previous epidemic and see if there's anything we could learn from it and if there was an antidote. Which we already did, and surprisingly, most of the ingredients can be found in our own herb garden but the rest has to be found elsewhere. We decided that once the antidote is made, every household will get one in order to make sure Lullaby doesn't spread. And any doctors not infected will go out and check for any infected citizens. It'll take us a while but I think we could get it done."

The advisors listened to Gajeel speak, nodding their heads in accordance to his plan. They voiced their opinions and questions on his plan and he answered them knowing his decision was sound.

"You keep saying, we, who is we?" One advisor asked his head cocked to the side.

Realization hit him as he realized what he was saying earlier. "Oh! Levy! She's the one that helped me and really formulated the plan. I just helped iron out some kinks since she doesn't know the kingdom as well as I do yet."

The advisors hummed in understanding, some making a face Gajeel couldn't decipher until someone spoke up. "Isn't this Levy, your hand maiden and tutor?"

"What of it?" Gajeel asked, suspicion coloring his tone. They seemed to be holding something back, debating whether they should comment on the little blue haired woman that has become Gajeel's little shadow.

The advisors looked at each other before speaking, as if deciding that they would voice their concern. "You've been spending a lot of time with her and there are rumors going around about your….alone time together."

Eyes going wide as his blood pressure started to rise, he tried his best to regain his composure at what the old men were hinting at. "Just get to the point." Gajeel grounded out, trying his best to stay calm.

There was no way they were implying what he thinks they're implying. For their sake, he better be wrong.

"We know you bought her from that…place and her lessons are helping you but she's also hurting your image. Some people are saying she's your concubine."

"What!" Gajeel yelled, his temper rising. "Who are saying these things? Levy is not my concubine!" He wanted to feel embarrassed, to feel flustered over their statement but he was more agitated than anything else. If it was someone else, would he be just as angry or is it just because it's Levy? His little blue haired fairy being falsely labeled something he's sure she wouldn't dare agree to.

"Well, one of the guards saw you frolicking in the woods with her and just before you came in, you two were apparently embracing each other. What are we supposed to think?"

"Frolicking in the woods? Are you serious? Who frolics in the woods? Not me, that's who and we didn't embrace, I was holding her hand."

"Well we think, you need to limit your time with her in order to prove that she's not your concubine."

Slamming his fist on the table, he stood up from his seat, the chair flying back from the momentum as he was reaching his breaking point. "I will do no such thing! I have to prove nothing to no one! And she's supposed to be by my side. She's my maid for fucks sake! How am I supposed to learn a new language when 99% of the time I'm trying to run a fucking kingdom?"

"She's just overstepping her boundaries, I mean she comes from a whore house, we just think-" before he could finish his sentence, Gajeel was already around the table clutching the front of his elder's robe, lifting him up by the fabric to eye level.

With gritted teeth and flaring temper he tried his best not to throw the old man across the room. "I dare you to finish that sentence." Gajeel growled out, hearing the old man gulp audibly.

Dropping the man back into his seat, he glared at each and every one of them before speaking. "I don't care who you are or what any of you got to say. If you ever speak of Levy like that again, I will not hesitate to remove you from my services. She is not some whore and where she comes from doesn't matter. We will do what we please and I don't care what any of you have to say about it. This meeting is over with." Before any of them could object or say anything else, Gajeel was already out the door.

"Bastards!" He shouted wanting to desperately punch something to relieve his pent up energy. The conversation replayed in his mind in an endless loop as he made his way outside, the desperate need of fresh air as he breathed heavily.

Walking through the maze of gardens, he slowed his pace when he heard a familiar tune. It sounded more lighthearted than what he remembered, but it seemed to slowly ease his frustration as he mindlessly followed it. Fairies. That's what it sounded like. Fairies humming a tune as they danced in the garden. What he walked in to find wasn't completely wrong but instead of many fairies, it was just one and she wasn't dancing.

Levy sat on the ground, her skirt pooled around her as the front of it was used to hold whatever she picked. Lily laid beside her, his eyes closed as his tail swished lightly, enjoying the warm sun and the soft humming of the woman beside him. Gajeel noted that her maid's uniform was getting dirty from sitting down on the ground, and made a mental note to get her some outdoorsy clothes.

The sight of her calmed him, dousing his raging flames once again. He stood there for a moment, just listening and watching her thinking how she really did look like a fairy picking flowers from his garden and placing them in her lap.

Stepping closer to her, he hummed along with her, clearly surprising her by the way she jumped, lifting her head quickly to look at him.

"Didn't mean to scare you." he chuckled crouching down beside her, "You've been a busy fairy."

Pouting at the nickname, Gajeel couldn't help but smile at her reaction. Picking on her was way too much fun. "You also seem to have gotten really dirty. Why didn't you grab a basket or a cloth before you came out here?" He asked, wiping a smudge of dirt from her cheek, watching it tinge pink.

He felt a sense of pride from her reaction as she averted her eyes from his to her lap. "I was so worked up earlier that I desperately wanted to get out the castle. I'm sorry I wasn't able to sit in with you." she said, fiddling with the plants that were in her lap.

It was a good thing she didn't. He would've punched those bastards through a wall if they said those things in front of her. His nostrils flared in fury with his hands balled tightly in his lap as he thought about the conversation again.

"Gajeel?" Her voice pierced through the red haze as he looked at her concerned face. "Everything ok?" She asked, reaching out for his hand as he did to her earlier.

Turning his palm over to hold her hand properly, he squeezed it lightly reminding himself that nothing they could say would change anything. It only made him want to do more just to piss them off. "Yea, everything's fine. Just a usual argument with the old farts. They can get under my skin sometimes." She smiled softly at him, rosy cheeks and hazel eyes filled with emotion, taking his breath away like a punch in the gut. He fought the urge to lean in as her scent seemed to surround him.

"Just do what you feel is right and everything will be ok. Plus I'm almost done picking what we need. It'll be a pain if they didn't agree with your plan."

"Our plan," he corrected her, "It's just as much of your plan as it is mine."

Nodding her head in agreement, she looked down at their still conjoined hands her blush darkening. "Yes, our plan."

"Good. Now that that's agreed upon, let's take the goods to the kitchen where I know Ms. Carrie will have a basket for us. Reinforcement's will be here any minute."

Grabbing the front of her skirt, Levy used it as a pouch to keep the herbs contained as she stood up slowly, exposing the white underskirt. "Lily, you coming?" She asked the big cat as he yawned, stretching his back in a usual cat like pose. He growled a response, that made Gajeel chuckle.

"Ok, you got 5 more minutes until you have to meet us out front." Gajeel said, as his friend laid back down with a happy grumble. "He didn't sleep too well last night." He sighed, leading Levy back into the castle with a hand on her back.

He watched her face fall into a frown, as they walked towards the kitchen. Ms. Carrie was excited to see them as she rushed over to help Levy unload the plants into an old bread basket.

She talked happily with the young woman as Gajeel stood back smiling at the two. He couldn't understand much of what they were saying but he got the gist of her concern for not seeing Levy for most of the day yesterday and also her dirty appearance now. Gajeel laughed as Ms. Carrie tried to clean Levy up with a rag, wiping her face as Levy couldn't do anything but stand there trying to tell the old woman that she was fine. Ms. Carrie became a second mother to Gajeel when he was young, especially when his mother died. She's the eldest of his staff and that made her the mother to everyone else in the castle too. So seeing her fuss over Levy, made him think back to when she did the same to him when he was a kid, coming through the kitchen dirty from playing outside.

"Ms. Carrie," Gajeel interrupted pulling Levy from the old woman, "It's my fault, I gave her a job outside not thinking of what she was wearing. Levy, go ahead and get changed and meet me outside when you're done."

She curtsied, before running off to her room to clean herself off and change into another uniform. He watched her leave, before turning to look back at a grinning old woman.

"What?" He asked innocently, matching her smile.

The old woman walked over to him, raising her hand to his cheek patting it softly. "You've changed." She said, causing his eyes to grow wide at her statement. "Change is good, young one. She's good for you, don't pay attention to the old men." She spoke Dragonic with ease, her long years in the castle caused her to adapt to the strange language in order to talk to a young Gajeel.

Frowning, he knew exactly what she was referring too. "What have you been hearing?" He asked, earning a shake of her head. She patted his cheek again before pulling her hand away to rest on his chest.

"You don't want me to answer that question, you're strong but your heart is fragile. Plus, I'm sure those old men told you what some of the people have been saying. You don't need to hear it twice."

Nodding his head in agreement, he sighed running a hand through his hair, not knowing what to do about the rumors. He guessed there's nothing you could really do about what people think of you, it just bothered him that Levy was in it too.

"I am correcting those I hear, if that makes you feel better and I've made sure she hasn't heard anything. Levy's a sweet girl and doesn't deserve to be talked about like that." Ms. Carrie said, walking away from him to the kitchen counter, aggressively wiping the counter down as she grimaced. "I will correct anyone who talks bad about you or that sweet girl."

"Thank you, Ms. Carrie."

Waving a hand in front of her face she dismissed his thanks, "It's nothing. Now run along, I need to get dinner ready. You're distracting me."

He chuckled at her response, leaving the kitchen so she could get back to work as he was told. He made his way outside to the front of the castle, where Lily and Levy were already waiting for him. Guards lined the steps from the wide porch to the walkway that lead to a cobblestone driveway that parted the freshly cut lawn, leaving the front yard open to see everything. The iron gates opened without a sound, white horses pulling a small dark green carriage with gold detail and golden dragon crest on the side of the door.

Gajeel smiled ear to ear, walking down the steps to the driveway as the carriage came closer, before coming to a stop. It didn't take long for the door to the carriage to swing open, a small girl jumping out with an excited squeal. Her burgundy dress a blur as she raced towards the man.

"Gajeel!" She yelled jumping into his awaiting arms. He spun her around earning another excited squeal, before putting her back down. "I missed you." She giggled.

"I missed you too, little dragon." He said, laughing when she frowned and swatted his arm.

The little girl held up her hand announcing, "I'll have you know I've grown 5 inches since the last time you've seen me."

"I noticed, but you'll still be the baby dragon, Wendy." He smirked, as she smiled back at him. "Who did you bring with you this time?" He asked, looking back up to the carriage.

He watched a white panther, Carla, jump out and immediately run to Lily, and a red head gracefully step out in her armor. A cold chill went down his spine, causing Wendy to giggle. The red head approached the Dragon Slayers, bending at the waist. "Afternoon, you majesty. It's great to see you again."

"You too, Erza. Thank you for always watching over my favorite cousin."

"My pleasure." She said, bowing her head. A large man, squeezed his way out of the carriage almost making Gajeel laugh at how he could even fit in there with the two woman.

"Good to see you too, Elfman," Gajeel said nodding towards the man that bowed before embracing Gajeel in a bear hug.

"Hugging is manly!" Elfman yelled as he released Gajeel. "So, is missing an old friend!"

Gajeel chuckled patting the big man on the shoulder, earning a surprised look from Wendy. "I'm sure you guys are tired from your trip. Did you want to rest before we got to business?"

Picking up the skirts of her light A-line dress, Wendy climbed the stairs determination in her eyes. "I would like to get straight to business, please. We have many lives at stake with no time to waste. I still know the way to your office." Erza, Elfman and the panthers quickly followed in step with the young queen as she walked into the castle.

Half the guards took Wendy's carriage to the back and the others followed her in. Gajeel walked towards a smiling Levy, who stared after the people that walked in. "She's wiser beyond her years." She said turning her attention to the smiling King.

"That she is." He smiled, chest swelling with pride at his cousin. "You may not have wanted to sit in with the old farts, but what about them?"

Levy beamed, taking his breath away once again. "I would love to. I'll get some tea and snacks, before I join you." She said, skipping up the steps and into the castle, Gajeel following close behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for an angry Gajeel and Levy being his calming agent!! AAAH! :D lol


	11. Town Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who finally got a break from work? That's right! ME! Sorry for the slow updates, but we finally hired someone new so my schedule is finally slowing down! YAY! Thanks for all your reviews my friends!

Levy carefully pushed a cart filled with drinks and goodies, into the library. The sound of voices could be heard from the office open door, as Levy wheeled in the cart. She greeted everyone with a smile, as they noticed her presence. Wendy sat in Gajeel's chair her head down reading something, with a stoic Elfman standing to her left and Erza sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Gajeel stood leaning his back against the wall near the two panthers that laid on the couch snuggled up and sleeping soundly.

Everyone accepted their snacks and tea with a thankful smile before Levy sat in the chair next to Erza, who was enjoying her strawberry cake with closed eyes and a hum on her lips.

Wendy and Gajeel talked about Lullaby and how to stop it from spreading, as everyone sat and listened. Levy admired the small queen's wit and critique as she listened to the two dragon slayers talk. Wendy shot her bigger cousin a teasing smile asking who wrote the notes, knowing the swirling letters in Dragonic didn't belong to him.

_"Levy, the fairy sitting in front of you_." Gajeel smiled as Levy pouted at the nickname, standing up to properly address the queen.

Grabbing her skirt to curtsy with a slight bow of her head, she introduced herself.  _"I apologize for not introducing myself earlier, your majesty. I'm Levy McGarden."_

Wendy smiled softly,  _"No need to apologize for my cousin's ignorance,"_  she said earning a confused look from Gajeel.  _"He tends to forget his manners."_

"Oi!" Gajeel defended, as the girls laughed at him. Wendy motioned for Levy to sit back down, continuing to talk, ignoring his glare.

_"Would you like to come with us to town to see your plan in action? I know it's strange of me to ask, but you've done so much with so little time, I thought it might be good for you to see you're helping."_

Levy's eyes went wide in surprise at Wendy's proposition not expecting to be involved any further in helping the citizens. She thought even putting herself in the position to help was crossing a line, due to her role of just being a maid. But anything she can do to help would make her feel a lot more useful to the kingdom.

With a wide smile on her face, Levy nodded her head the word yes on the tip of her tongue, before she could properly answer, someone did for her.

" _No,"_  Gajeel interrupted earning confused looks from everyone in the room as he walked towards Levy, standing behind her.

She could feel his presence loom over her like a protective shadow that made her stomach fill with butterflies and her heart sink. Looking up, she saw his muscular arms crossed in defense and his jaw tighten as if keeping himself from speaking freely. The feelings of his warm body so close to her made her want to reach out and touch him but his abrupt no, made her want to frown demanding an answer. Knowing they weren't alone, she kept her face neutral as she looked back towards Wendy.

Wendy quirked an eyebrow, crossing her arms in the same manner as Gajeel,  _"Why not? I'm sure she hasn't been out of the castle yet and this would be the perfect time for her to see the kingdom."_

She heard him grumble above her before grunting out, " _If she goes, I will too."_

_"I would love to have you with us Gajeel, but you and Elfman have to stay here. Erza and the panthers will take very good care of us, so there's no need to worry."_

Gajeel's face colored in confusion,  _"What do you mean me and Elfman have to stay here? We would be better off protecting you and the shorty."_

Erza stood up from her seat, turning to face a now nervous Gajeel, but instead of speaking it was Wendy who continued.  _"Elfman and you have been tasked with cleaning the hospitals linen, since it will be strenuous work. Erza and I agreed that the two of you would be better off doing that than the workers at the hospital."_

" _What?!"_  He yelled causing Levy to jump in her seat from the sudden outburst.  _"How come I get stuck with the grunt work and why can't the maids do it?"_

_"Because that will increase their chance of infection, whereas Elfman and you have a stronger chance of not getting infected. So, is there a problem with our decision?"_  Erza spoke firmly, her eyes squinting, daring him to object her.

Levy was surprised to see Gajeel back down, as quickly as he shook his head gulping slowly. She almost wanted to laugh at the scene, as the great Iron King Gajeel obey the redhead. A delighted smile appeared on Erza's face as she nodded her approval, Levy desperately trying to hold back a smile.

_"I guess it's settled then,"_  Wendy announced standing from her seat behind the desk,  _"we will leave once I am changed into something more comfortable. I suggest you do the same Levy."_

Levy, nodded her head taking up the dishes and placing them on the cart. She glanced at Gajeel watching conflicting emotions cross his face as he stood in the same spot behind her chair, before she wheeled the cart back to the kitchen. Mulling over his reaction, she thought about possible reasons why he objected so quickly. Wanting to desperately talk to Ms. Carrie about it, Levy sighed when she saw the older woman run around the kitchen preparing for dinner.

"I guess I'll talk to her later." Levy muttered under her breath as she put away the cart, before heading to her room.

When she made it to the hallway that led to her room, she was surprised to see Gajeel and Lily waiting outside her door, looking almost like guards by how still they were standing. Approaching them with a smile, it quickly fell flat when she noticed Gajeel didn't hear her arrival as he seemed to be lost in thought with a deep frown on his face. Looking at Lily he shook his head, blowing out a gust of air from his nostrils. The action was so human it made Levy smile at the panther, before turning her attention to the King.

Touching his arm lightly to bring him back reality, she quirked her head to side, stepping closer to him as if on instinct. The need to be closer to him increasing with each day.

_"Are you ok, Gajeel?"_  She asked softly, watching his eyes focus on her and his frown lessen slightly.  _"What's wrong?"_

He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as his eyes shifted to his feet then back to her.  _"It's nothing, I just wanted to be sure that you were ok with going into town with the little dragon by yourself."_

He was lying, well partly; she could tell but for what reason she wasn't sure of yet. Knowing that pushing him to answer would not be the best, so instead she nodded her head, giving him the sweetest smile she could muster. Something was off with him lately, but she didn't want show that she could see it, until he came to her.

_"I'll be fine. I'll have Lily and Erza, but if you want me to stay and help, I won't mind."_

Sighing deeply as he dropped his shoulders, he shook his head,  _"No, it would be better for you to go with them. Lily promised me he would watch over you, plus I need you to do me a favor."_  He said, digging into his front pants pocket. Pulling out a small black pouch with a golden embroidered dragon on it, the sound of metal jingling within caught her curiosity. " _I want you to go to the local seamstress and give him this. He'll know what to do."_

With open hands, he dropped the bag and the weight of coins felt heavy in her hands. She was confused, but felt a light hearted feeling in her chest as she knew Gajeel trusted her. He was opening up to her and now showed that he really do trust her. To some it may seem weird to be happy about such a simple favor but for him to ask her to do it and not one of his trusty guards showed his faith in her. Something Master Everlue never showed.

_"You can count on me and Lily to deliver."_  She smiled, clutching the bag to her chest.

He let out his usual laugh, ruffling her hair before taking off with last words for Lily.  _"Don't forget our talk Lily."_  The cat growled in response, before looking at Levy. He motioned his head towards the door and realization dawned on her.

"Oh right!" She exclaimed, running into her room to quickly get changed. Exchanging her maid's uniform for a tan dress with pockets and slippers, she stuffed the pouch into her pocket before running out.

Lily walked closely by her side as they met the Erza and Wendy outside, by a waiting carriage. Wendy was dressed in a short sleeve shirt, pants and boots, with Erza still in her armor. Levy felt somewhat overdressed, but she didn't really have choice due to her limited clothing. It also didn't help that they were all dresses.

"I'm so glad you can come with us," Wendy cheered her voice speaking in the common tongue easily as she grabbed Levy's hand, pulling her into the carriage. "I was worried Gajeel was going to stand firm on his refusal."

Levy sat in the carriage across from Wendy with Erza and the white panther sitting on the queen's sides. Lily sat beside Levy, folding his paws on her lap to rest his head, waiting for scratches which she happily obliged.

Wendy twiddled her thumbs, a shy smile spreading across her face. "It felt weird of me to speak so boldly with Gajeel. They still see me as a little kid, so it's hard being serious with them."

"I think you did very well, Wendy." Erza smiled, patting the girl on the head. "You're improving as a Queen every day."

"You were very firm and straight to the point, plus I'm sure Erza had a hand in him agreeing too." Levy smiled, earning a smirk from the red head.

She had a strange glint in her eyes that made Levy gulp dryly. "If he want a repeat of last time, he will be sure to follow orders." Levy felt a cold chill run down her spine at the guard words.

Wendy chuckled shaking her head, "you almost put him in the hospital last time."

"Should I ask?" Levy hesitated, seeing Wendy shake her head with a small smile. "I'll wait for another time then." She said rubbing Lily's head as he purred on her leg.

Wendy tilted her head in a confused manner with an amused look in her eyes as she eyed the big cat, "Lily isn't usually this affectionate, what did you do to win him over?"

Shrugging her shoulders Levy smiled down at the large head that occupied her lap, "Kiwis I think." They laughed when Lily's ears perked up at his favorite treat, his eyes immediately searching for them, before closing when he realized they were all empty handed.

"Carla, is my panther. She's almost like a second mother sometimes." Wendy smiled, fondly petting the white cat that rubbed her head against Wendy's leg. "She and Erza usually keeps me out of trouble."

Levy was intrigued by the fact that most of the dragon slayers had panthers as pet and also by the white coat on Carla. Levy desperately wanted to ask the young queen all the questions that plagued her mind, but kept them to herself, saving them for another time. Instead, she listened to the young girl talk.

They chatted about the large panthers which led to Wendy telling stories about Lily and Gajeel getting into trouble when she was younger. Erza filled in some gaps that Wendy was obviously too young to remember, Levy soaking up every detail they spoke until the carriage came to a slow stop in front of a building. Erza helped the girls out, the panthers staying close to them. Levy's breath hitched in her throat at the tall building that stood before her. The road was smooth cobblestone leading throughout the town. Buildings were spread out along the road, with the hospital being the biggest on the street. The 5 floor building looked old but sturdy, with its brick exterior and arched windows and doorways. It almost looked like a mini castle by how imposing the structure looked with guards standing outside.

"Have you ever been outside the castle?" Wendy asked. Levy shook her head, her eyes still trained on the building. "I wonder why." Wendy voiced out loud to herself.

"I-I don't know," She lied easily, her eyes shifting to the guards that stood stone faced looking straight ahead. She had a feeling it had something to do with her not so distant past. The whispers and rumors, she heard them the first few days she arrived but haven't heard anything since. The looks are the same though, accusing, judging and curious.

She felt a small hand grab hers pulling it lightly, "We can walk around the town later if you want?" The small queen smiled gently up at her, as Levy returned the smile. "Maybe I can show you my favorite shops."

"I'll like that very much, Wendy."

Erza led the way into the hospital, the guards respectively bowing and eyeing the slightly taller blue haired woman who still held hands with the small queen. The interior seemed more up to date than the outside with its bright lights and polished tiled floors. They immediately met up with an old woman wearing a white lab coat with pink hair and a permanent scowl on her face. Wendy bounded over to the doctor, hugging her tightly as soon as she saw her.

"Wendy, why must you always hug me so tightly?" the old woman frowned but Levy could see excitement in her eyes as she hugged Wendy back.

Wendy let her go, bowing her head with a smile, "Sorry, Aunt Porlyusica, I just missed you. When are you coming back to the sky kingdom?"

"As soon as I'm done here. We have too many people in need and they are all annoying with their groaning and whining."

Levy was shocked to see an older relation to the dragon slayers and for it to be Wendy's mother twin sister no less was quite shocking. Her crass speech and emotional eyes made her think about a certain dragon slayer that was stuck in the castle cleaning. Recovering quickly, she introduced herself to the doctor who frowned down at her.

"You are not dressed appropriately to be here, young lady."

Levy looked down at her outfit instantly feeling self-conscious, wishing she would've just stayed and helped the boys do laundry.

Wendy stepped in, looping her arm with Levy's. "Levy will be ok, she's just hear to watch for now."

Porlyusica frowned deepened mumbling under her breath, something about humans and their weak immune systems as she handed Levy a mask and gloves. "Keep out of the way and there will be no problem." Levy quickly nodded her head, afraid to speak any further as she accepted the objects.

They followed the pink haired doctor as she maneuvered the hospital with ease, explaining the problems and possible solutions to stop the infection from spreading. Levy felt proud of herself as her plan seem to line up perfectly with Porlyusica's. Mentally taking notes on what she can do to improve or help.

She felt a pain in heart when she saw the patients, especially the children when their chest heaved as they struggled to breath and their body's slick with sweat as the fever took over their bodies.

"With our help, they'll be ok, Levy." Wendy spoke softly, the same pained look in her eyes. "They'll be ok," she said softer as if trying to convince herself, walking back down the hallway.

When the girls left the hospital, they opted for walking the streets for a little while in order to release the tension in their shoulders. Not many people occupied the streets, but the few that did, bowed or curtsy before Wendy saying their blessings over the young queen. Most of the men seemed to sweat when they looked at Erza, stuttering out their greetings to both women. Levy didn't miss the way people intentionally ignored her presence or the accusing look in their eyes before they walked away. She didn't mind but was thankful Erza and Wendy didn't question the looks she received.

Taking a much needed deep breath, she trailed behind Wendy and Erza, listening to them talk about a restaurant that was now within view. Levy stuffed her hands in her pocket feeling the pouch Gajeel gave her earlier. Looking around at the signs above the buildings, she spotted the one she needed. The words "SEAMSTRESS" swirled together in all caps above the short building that was just a few steps away.

"I almost forgot," She announced slowing her pace, earning questioning gazes from the two girls. "The King asked me to run an errand for him at the seamstress."

"Well, let's go in," Wendy said, but was cut off by Levy shaking her head.

"No, it's ok. I'll just meet you guys at the restaurant."

Erza stepped in front of Wendy a frown on her face, "I'm unsure about leaving you alone, Ms. Levy, I think it'll be best for us to go with you."

"I won't be alone, I have Lily." She said pointing towards the panther that hasn't left her side since this morning. "He'll protect me. Plus the restaurant is across the street so you guys won't be too far." She said pointing towards the building that was across street and about four buildings down. Levy watched as Erza eyed Lily and her before sighing in defeat. We both knew Lily was just as good a protector as Erza, plus she was nearly drooling over the thought of the restaurants famous strawberry cheesecake earlier.

"You will come to us right away if anything is wrong, got it." Erza said eyeing both Levy and Lily. They nodded their head respectively, a smile crossing the guard's lips as she turned to walk down the street a waving Wendy in tow.

Steeling herself, Levy took a deep breath before pushing open the door, the tinkling sound of a bell announcing her presence. Shuffling could be heard somewhere in the back as Levy surveyed the small room. Shelfs lined the walls, filled with different types of yarns and fabrics, showing off the many colors and patterns. Male and female mannequins showed off the latest fashion in the small store front as Levy treaded across the light carpet. A long counter holding a cash register and little collectibles for impulse buyers blocked a doorway that was covered in a dark sheer curtain.

"I'm sorry about that, I was lost in my work." A male voice spoke appearing from behind the curtain. When he saw Levy, he squinted his eyes at her, disgust clearly written on his face. "Leave." He gritted out, Levy's smile quickly falling.

"But I'm here-"

"Whore!" He spat, as he rounded the counter in a haste as Levy backed away with wide fearful eyes. She didn't know what to do, or what he would do if she stayed. Fear prickled her skin and made her nauseous at the slur she's so used to hearing. The need to bolt as the man got closer to her, face twisted in revulsion.

A low growl pulled her out of her fearful state, reminding her that someone else was there with her. Looking down, Lily was in a ready to attack stance, shoulders tensed with his head low as he growled at the seamstress. The man stop abruptly his already pale skin going paler at the sight of the giant feline.

"S-Sir, Pantherlily!" The man stuttered out bowing deeply at the waist. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know she was with you. I deeply apologize."

Lily growled again, his body relaxing slightly at the man's recognition of him but his stance still in a defensive manner just in case. Looking over his shoulders, Lily made a deep rumble sound, saying, "try talking again." Levy mouthed a thank you to him, before approaching the man that was still bowed at the waist.

"The King has sent me with payment," she spoke firmly, hoping remnants of her previous fear didn't seep in as she dug into her pocket pulling out the black pouch. The man kept his eyes trained on the floor as he retrieved the bag from Levy, immediately turning away from her.

"Wait here," he spoke softly, almost whispering. Levy eyed Lily who kept his eyes straight ahead, watching the man's shadow move behind the curtain. When he resurfaced, he was holding a medium sized box that slightly intimidated Levy by the size of it. "This is for you." he spoke still not making eye contact.

Grasping the box by its sides she lifted it up, the weight not being the problem but the width of it feeling awkward in her arms. This is going to be a pain to carry, if she can't find a comfortable position to hold it. "Thank you so much. Have a great day sir. Let's go, Lily." Levy smiled at the man who eyed Lily's stern face before shooting Levy an all too forced smile.

As they walked down the street towards the restaurant, Levy could feel Lily staring at her. Worry written all over the panther's face, because of the man's words. She wanted to tell her companion that it didn't bother her, but in truth it did. Being accused of something you're not, bothered her greatly, but she wasn't going to burden Lily with her problems. Not when they had a major problem already.

Smiling down at the concerned feline, she shot him a soft smile. "Let's keep that between you and me, hmm?"

Uncertainty crossed his features, before Lily nodded his head in agreement. "Thanks, Lily."


	12. Lost in Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I'm back with an update! I love love, you guys comments! They keep me going! Well I hope you guys enjoy the new update!

"Thanks again for carrying the box, Erza." Levy sheepishly smiled up at the redhead who smiled down at her, as they entered the castle.

"It's no problem. You seemed to be having trouble when you walked into the restaurant and everyone was staring at you. I could tell you were getting embarrassed."

Levy's cheeks tinted a slight pink as she remembered the stares she got when she walked in with Lily by her side. She felt his body tense up, ready to defend her again and that made her feel a little safer from the eyes that bore down on her. Especially when she sat down beside the small queen and her smiling bodyguard. Levy stroked the panther's head using him as an emotional anchor as she tried to ignore them.

"Levy?" A small voice asked pulling her out of her thoughts, reminding her where they were headed. "Are you ok?" Wendy asked, Gajeel's office coming into view.

"I'm ok." Levy nodded her head, eyeing the door that seemed to come forward increasingly fast. She wasn't ready to see him. She wasn't ready to put on a smile and pretend everything was ok. She needed to clear her head and fast. "Um, Erza? Do you think you can deliver that to his highness? I have a few chores I have to get done before dinner."

Erza faced flashed with worry as she nodded her head. Levy thanked her before turning in the opposite direction, with Lily hot on her heels. Lily tried to ask her where she was going but he was only met with the sound of her rapid footsteps as she hurried out of the castle and into the back gardens.

She took a deep breath, expelling it slowly as she tried to calm her frazzled nerves and overwhelming thoughts. Taking a step into the garden maze, she looked down seeing Lily ready to follow her wherever she went causing her to stop.

"Lily, can I have a moment alone?" Lily, shook his head, a rumble in his throat telling her, he would rather go with her to make sure she was safe. Shooting him a sympathetic smile she rubbed his head reassuringly. "I'll be ok, promise. I won't go too far and I'll scream if I need you."

Lily shot her a hesitant look, which Levy quickly put on her sweetest smile saying, please. Shaking his head he huffed out a defeated sigh, knowing it was hard to say no to her. He and his old friend seemed to have that common.

"Thanks, Lily. I'll be just a few minutes." She cheered, hugging him before turning to head into the gardens.

She watched him lay in the front of the garden's entrance, letting her know he'll be there when she gets back. A smile danced across her features before sliding back down into a frown as she walked aimlessly with no real direction or destination in mind. The stares and whispers seemed to surround her as the seamstress words echoed loudly in her mind. She was used to the derogative words but for some reason, having Gajeel's name attached to her made her heart ached. The thought of Gajeel's reputation being at stake because of her was what hurt the most. He was only helping her and here she was ruining him.

"I'm sure he doesn't care, but still…" she whispered aloud to herself, guilt and sadness filling her. Why did she have to like him so much? If this was someone else she wouldn't feel so defensive. Gajeel deserves more than this, more than her. "I can't stand by his side…" her words trailed off into the wind as her mood soured even more.

She was so lost in thought she didn't realize exactly where she was going or where she was. The sound of a hard snap under her foot caused her to jump and look around at her surroundings.

A groan escaped her lips as she surveyed the tall trees instead of the clean cut edges of the garden hedges. She somehow wounded up in the forest instead of getting lost in the garden like she thought she would. Spinning around in a slow circle she tried to decide which way she should go, before giving up and just walking. Running her hands through her now damp hair, she started to get nervous as she walked deeper into the woods.

"I should've listened to Lily," she whined, feeling the heat of the summer getting to her. It didn't help that she was walking through town earlier and now this. The tall tree tops block out most of the sun providing cool shade, but that didn't stop the shade from still being way too warm for comfort. Beads of sweat accumulated on her skin, letting her know how long she's been in the heat.

A loud rustling sound caused her to stop and listen. It got louder and seemed to get closer to her. Without hesitating, Levy ran not wanting to see if it was a harmless bunny or territorial boar. Better safe than sorry, right? The unknown creature chased after her as she ran, the small woman cursing under her breath as rocks and large roots dug into her feet. A cold chill of panic ran through her as a loud growling sound made her feet go faster. Looking behind her she couldn't see anything but she could hear it, whate\ver it was, gaining on her.

When she looked forward she knew she was too late, she was moving too fast to slow down and realize the ground angled downward towards a large riverbank. It seemed like she was floating for a split second before her body crashed onto the ground. She rolled down the bank, before finally landing with a splash into the muddy river. Luckily, she was in the shallow end as she sat up quickly, sputtering water out of her mouth and wiping her drenched hair out of her face. A soft splash caught her attention to her left, eyeing familiar black hair.

"Lily," she breathed watching the black cat approach her with a displeased look on his face. She knew right then, that he was the beast chasing her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go this far and for running away from you." He inspected her for wounds, before leaning in to rub his head against hers, purring softly as she giggled rubbing his neck. She could tell he was glad she was ok, but knew she was going to get an earful later.

When she stood up, she winced when she put weight on her right foot instantly using Lily to balance herself. The lake water was too murky to see through so she couldn't observe her ankle. Lily helped her out of the almost knee-length water, as she limped towards the muddy shore.

"Well, it doesn't look broken." She said turning her foot, wincing slightly. She's had a broken ankle before and it definitely didn't look or feel like this, so she was sure she was ok. Lily on the other hand wasn't too sure. Using Lily again for balance, Levy made it up the incline and halfway out of the forest. It took them a long time with her being so far from the castle and the slow pace they set, that the sun started to set behind them.

"You think we can sneak into the castle like this?" Levy asked, looking down at her now damp dress that was riddled with dirt. Her skin itched from the drying lake water and the sweat that re-coated it. She smiled when Lily huffed out an unamused sigh and shook his head. They were almost out of the woods when they heard loud rushing footsteps. They both knew who they belong too and Levy felt the need to turn and run. She didn't want to face him, not yet. She wanted more time to wallow in her guilt, but alas luck wasn't on her side and neither was Lily as he growled loudly alerting their presence.

She heard the footsteps move faster and she tried her best to turn and run in the opposite direction, but Lily stopped her, putting himself in her way causing her to trip and land on his back. The panther seemed unfazed by her weight as she scrambled to stand up and try running again.

"Levy! Lily!" Gajeel exclaimed, eyeing them both. She saw the anger clear on his face as he watched her struggled to stand up. She averted her gaze to the cat below her, silently begging him to let her wobble away. Lily just kept his eyes forward, refusing to meet her pleading eyes.

_"What the hell happened?"_  Gajeel yelled, causing her to jump and look back at him, noticing how close he was now. He stood in front of her with crossed arms waiting for a response. Levy wanted to cry, she wanted bury her head in the sand and just cry.

_"I-I got lost, I'm sorry your majesty. Lily tried to come with me but I stopped him and I should've took him with me but I was too stupid not too. He had to find me and bring me back. I'm sorry."_  She rambled, bowing her head in shame, tears burning her eyes ready to stream down her face.

She didn't see his features soften but she did hear him suck his teeth.  _"I can take it from here Lily,"_  Gajeel stated, picking up a surprised Levy, holding her princess style.

_"Your clothes! They're going to get dirty!"_  She argued, as Gajeel took long strides towards the castle.

_"I'll change them."_  She wanted to argue back but received a hard glare from him daring her to continue. She gulped dryly, returning her gaze to her lap as she tried to ignore how fast her heart was beating from their proximity. He was angry with her and here she was trying not to blush like giddy school girl.

When he opened a door, she noticed that they were in his room walking towards his bathroom. Her face blossomed a bright red as she looked up at Gajeel in fear. He didn't look at her, but she could see a faint smile on his face.

_"Don't worry shorty, I won't be joining you, unless you can't stand."_

_"I-I can stand on my own."_  she stuttered out, as he gently stood her up on the tiled floor.  _"I can also take a shower in my own room."_

Nudging her slightly towards the glass door he shook his head,  _"Just get in the damn shower shorty. I'll bring you a change of clothes in a minute."_  She softly let out an ok, as she watched Gajeel leave to give her privacy.

As the water warmed up she quickly undressed before stepping under the hot stream. She let out a sigh of relief as she felt the water relax her muscles, the steam fogging up the glass door. His scent surrounded her as she used his soap and hair products, not hearing Gajeel come in to leave her a change of clothes.

Once she was all done she dried off wrapping the clearly over sized towel around her as she walked towards the vanity style sink that had folded fabric sitting on it. A set of undergarments that made her blush profusely as she thought about Gajeel touching her stuff and a dress. It was a light blue dress with a sleeveless halter neckline with a flowy knee length skirt. She admired her reflection in the mirror thinking about how well it fit, smiling as she played with the bottom of the skirt. It made her want to twirl circles, but refraining since she already hurt her ankle.

When she exited the bathroom she saw Gajeel in a new set of clothes sitting on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. His demeanor relaxed when he noticed her, looking her up and down with a smirk of approval.

Moving towards her, he picked her up and placed her on the edge of the bed.  _"Hey! What are you doing?"_  she squeaked, as he sat down on the carpeted floor, picking up her foot.

_"I'm examining your ankle."_  His touch was gentle as he examined her, putting pressure here and there.  _"Well, it's not broken or sprained."_

Cocking her head to the side, she stared at the top of his head asking,  _"How do you know?"_

_"I've broken enough bones to know what one feels like, plus my pops always taught me simple first aid."_ He grunted out, staring at her the irritation back in his eyes. He was still upset with her.

Lowering her head, she fiddled with her fingers,  _"I-I'm sorry your majesty, I-Ow!"_

He flicked her in the forehead causing her to squeak and glare at him in confusion.  _"What was that for?"_  She frowned rubbing the spot on her forehead.

_"You're not calling me by my name."_

_"What?"_  She asked clearly confused by his actions, but earning a raised pierced eyebrow.  _"You looked so angry earlier and now, and I'm sure it's because of me. So I felt like I didn't deserve-"_

_"Well, I'm angry because you had Erza bring my package and you went walking on your own just to come back hurt."_  He easily interrupted.  _"What if something happened before Lily got there? You're usually smarter than this, so of course I'm upset, because something is clearly wrong."_

Levy sat there with her mouth agape, unsure of what to say.  _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry. I just wanted some time alone to think."_

_"What happened?"_  he demanded.  _"I know something happened, Lily didn't say anything but his body language was tense when he told me he went to find you."_

Levy gaze went back down to her lap as she chewed on her lower lip, unsure if she should tell him or not. She didn't know how he'll react or what he'll do. Of course he wouldn't accuse her but she didn't want to get anyone in trouble or hurt. If they wanted to call her names and be mean to her that's fine, but she knows Gajeel wouldn't take too kindly to her saying that. She was debating what to say when Gajeel flicked her again in the forehead causing her to jump and yelp.

_"Will you stop that?"_  She pouted, rubbing the sore spot she was sure was going to be red.

_"You were overthinking and I stopped you."_  He said, sighing as he shook his head.  _"Look, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I'm here if you ever need it."_

He was angry because he knew something was wrong, and instead of coming to him she went out on her own and got hurt. Even though it was a few bumps and bruises, he was right in saying it could've been worse if Lily didn't come find her when she was taking a long time.

_"Thank you, Gajeel."_  He shot her a devilish smirk that made her smile in return.  _"Thank you for the change of clothes too. They fit very well."_

_"I'm glad you like them, they're yours."_

_"Wait, what?"_  Her confusion putting an amused look on his face. He stood up, walking over to the couch that held the box, picking it up with ease. He placed it on the bed as she moved closer, so she could see what was inside.  _"This is for me?"_  she asked, bouncing her eyes from the box to Gajeel's sparkling ones.

He nodded his head as she dug her hand into the box pulling out the fabrics. There were a few pants, shirts and even some simple dresses she could wear when she's not working. She ran her fingers over the fabrics feeling the expensive material under her fingertips. She's only felt material like this when she picked up Master Everlue's clothes.

_"I noticed you didn't have much to wear so I got these for you whenever you're not working or when you're outside, supervised of course."_

Putting the clothes gently back in the box, she pushed it aside and moved so quickly Gajeel didn't see anything but a flash of blue as she attacked him in a tight hug wrapping her arms around his neck.

_"Thank you, again."_ She whispered.

He hugged her tighter her buried his face into her hair smiling to himself as her feet dangled a few feet off the ground. She didn't want to let go, but knew she had to when a soft knock came from the door. Gajeel softly placed her on the ground, patting her head with a smile before going to see who it is.

_"Hey, baby dragon."_  Gajeel teased letting Wendy into the room as she stuck her tongue out at him.  _"I'm guessing you're here to check up on Levy?"_

Nodding her head she spoke,  _"I heard she hurt her ankle, so I wanted to make sure she was ok. Plus, Erza said she needs your help with something."_

Gajeel sucked his teeth, groaning with a roll of his eyes.  _"Fine, I'll be back and don't leave this room."_ He said, pointing a finger at Levy causing her to stiffen. Damn it, she was still in trouble?

Wendy giggled lightly, shaking her head. " _He's not going to let you walk, unless he's 100% sure you're ok."_

Levy watched patiently as Wendy examined her ankle, wincing a little when she pressed down on it. "Sorry. Good news is you'll be ok, you just rolled it and bad news is Gajeel probably won't let you walk on your own" she said easily switching to the common tongue.

Levy sighed shaking her head and Wendy giggled. "He can be overprotective and rough around the edges but that's how he shows he cares. I remember I fell off one of my horses while learning how to ride and it took almost everyone to convince Gajeel it was part of the process of learning."

The two girls laughed as Wendy shared more snippets of Gajeel's over protectiveness. "Pretty dress, it looks new." Wendy awed, as Levy picked up the skirt to play with it.

"Thank you, Gajeel actually got it for me. That's what was in the box and other clothes."

"Interesting," she smiled wide a twinkle in her eye. Wendy was about to say something else when the door slowly swung open a black cat slowly walking in as not to disrupt girl talk. "We will talk about that later but for now I promised Ms. Carrie I will help her with dessert." Wendy smiled wider as she scurried away, patting Lily on the way out. Levy was taken aback by the action and her words, a slight blush on her cheeks as she was unsure about what they were going to talk about later. Well, more like in denial.

The room was quiet as Lily jumped onto the bed sitting in front her, staring at the woman causing her to let out a breath knowing what was about to happen. Wendy didn't just leave, because she had to help Ms. Carrie.

"Go ahead and lecture me." She smiled, as he immediately let out a string of growls and rough meows. His face was serious and she felt like a little kid being berated by her father. Lily clearly didn't appreciate her going so far and her getting hurt.

When he was done he was out of breath and she sweetly smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you Lily. I'm sorry I broke my promise. It won't happen again." he leaned into her touch purring softly. "I love you too" she giggled.

When they separated he looked at her with a smile then at her outfit. "You like it? I have others." She announced motioning to the box which Lily perked up at. She saw his interest divert to the cardboard, knowing exactly what he wanted.

She took the clothes out of the box which Lily quickly tried to get in to. He placed all four paws into it before trying to sit down. It felt like she was holding her breath as she watched the box stretch from his weight, before one side finally gave out causing the Panther's top half to spill out.

Gajeel could hear the laughter from outside his door and the grumpy meows of Lily. When he opened the door he didn't know what he was expecting but Lily laying on a halfway broken box and Levy stretched out on his bed clutching her stomach wasn't it.

Her laughter filled the room as Lily tried his best to curl up in the broken box, a look of content on his face when he was comfortable. His heart fluttered at the sight of her, his earlier irritation fading now that she was smiling again.

Clearing his throat to catch their attention, he chuckled as she tried to contain herself.  _"Let's go eat."_  He announced, motioning his head towards the door. Quickly sliding off the bed, he chuckled when she let out a small squeak when he picked her up.

_"I can walk, Gajeel, I just rolled my ankle."_

Adjusting her in his arms so he could close the door behind them, he prayed she didn't feel how fast his heart was beating as she wrapped her arms around his neck looking up at him with those big brown eyes.

Walking at a leisure pace to savor in the moment, he shook his head.  _"I was told that you have to be careful or you'll hurt it more, so you're not walking."_

She pouted, mumbling, "fine," as she got comfortable in his arms leaning her head against his shoulder. Even though he was sure she would be fine if she walked on her own, he didn't want to risk her making it worse. And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that this gave him an excuse to hold her. Nope, not at all. He was completely, 100% doing this for her own good.


	13. Feelings Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your reviews you guys! :D I love reading them! Was going to post this tomorrow for July 4th, but I'm not really fond of the holiday, so meh! (The fireworks are cool, but I don't like loud noises or big crowds.) Since, i have the day off, I plan to have the next chapter for you guys very soon! ;)

It didn't take long for the pair to reach the dining room, where everyone was waiting. Levy somehow persuaded Gajeel to let her walk into the room instead of him carrying her to her chair, you could say it was her pouting or the puppy dog eyes or both. She smiled prettily to Wendy, Erza and Ms. Carrie as Gajeel pulled out her seat for her. Observing the food on the table, her mouth immediately started to water at the sight of all of it. There was a nice spread of roast beef, vegetables, potatoes, other sides and desserts on the table.

" _Sorry it took us so long,"_  Levy greeted, as Gajeel took the seat to her right.

Wendy waved her hand dismissively with a smile _. "No need to apologize, I'm just glad you're here. Ms. Carrie made all my favorites, so let's dig in."_

It didn't take long for everyone to eat their fill, as they talked excitedly about old memories of their childhood. Gajeel groaned whenever Ms. Carrie or Erza brought up something embarrassing, that made Levy giggle with delight. The small woman was content with not sharing and instead relished in reliving every embarrassing moment Gajeel was a part of. Levy tried to help Ms. Carrie clear the table when dinner was over but was shooed away by the old woman. She attempted to reason with her but was immediately thrown over Gajeel's shoulder without warning, a small yelp escaping her lips.

" _She said no helping and you're hurt, so you're coming with me." Gajeel announced, as he took long strides towards the dining room doors._

"Maybe next time, Levy!" The old woman shouted after them with mirth in her voice. Levy's mouth was agape as the women laughed at their retreating forms, Wendy waving goodbye with a wide smile.

When they got back to his room, he placed her back on the ground, in which she immediately started punching his chest _. "Gajeel, you idoit! Why did you do that? I didn't need to be slung over your shoulder!"_  She shouted, as he took the hits with ease.

" _You're hurt, so you shouldn't be doing unnecessary work."_  He argued, grabbing her wrist to stop her assault. He wouldn't admit it, but her hits were actually starting to sting a little. Ripping her hands away, she glared at him until a thought came to mind.  _"What are you thinking? I don't like that look."_  Gajeel frowned, as he observed the mischievous smile that replaced her pout.

" _I shouldn't be doing unnecessary work, so let's do some that is necessary. How about we continue your lessons instead."_  She said, trying to contain the smirk that desperately wanted to crack wider at his expression.

" _We can go back,"_  he said, quickly turning on his heels, only stopping when Levy grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back towards her.

" _Nope, I'm injured remember, and with everything that's been going on we haven't had time to review. So, what's a more perfect time then now?"_

She watched as he sighed heavily with a drop of his shoulder as he sulked over to the couch, flopping down dramatically. He snatched the needed supplies that sat on table and placed them on his lap with a dissatisfied huff. He was opening the book when he received a sharp flick to the forehead that caused his head to shoot up and look at the small woman.

" _Oi! What the hell, shorty?"_  he asked, rubbing the spot on his forehead, watching her place her hands on her hips with a satisfied smile on her face.

With a shrug of her shoulders, she simply said, " _You were acting like big baby, so I stopped you."_

He glared her down as she took a seat next to him, shaking his head at her pleased smirk. He should've seen that coming.

Levy immersed them into their lesson with ease, trying to make up for lost time. The night drawn on with the two so engrossed in their roles of student and teacher that they didn't notice Lily come back into the room to snuggle up in his broken box by the patio doors.

The next morning, Gajeel woke up to a beam of sunlight shining over his face, causing him to grunt and bury his face into the pillow. Content with his new position, he was ready to fall back asleep when he felt something shift beside him. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he tiredly looked down expecting Lily to be curled up next to him but was shocked to see wild blue hair. He froze instantly, his senses going into overdrive as he stared wide eyed at the blue mop. He was laying on his side with his left arm bent under his pillow and his right arm encasing the small woman around her waist. She had her face almost buried in his chest with her arm under his, slung around his waist, and with their legs tangled together.

When did this happen? How the hell did they end up like this? He thought back to last night, remembering that their tutoring sessions ended up with them both being mentally and physically drained. While Gajeel put away his supplies, Levy relaxed on his bed, deciding to rest her eyes before walking back her room. He remembered seeing her peaceful face as she slept, feeling bad about waking her so he just tucked her into his bed. He tried his best to be a gentleman and sleep on the couch, but it was way too small and uncomfortable for him, so he climbed into bed with her, promising to return to the couch when he woke up.

After remembering last night, he tried his best to calm down, praying he didn't wake her up by the sound of his heart nearly beating out of his chest. He need to keep his word and go back to the couch, before she wakes up. When he untangled himself from her and tried to scoot away, she only scooted closer, hugging him tighter a content sigh escaping her lips. If he could melt into a pile of putty he would've at the how adorable she looked.

' _Oh dear Mavis, please give me strength_ ,' he silently prayed.

Hearing a soft knock on the door, he cursed when he saw dark blue hair poke into the room. Wendy face split into a wide grin and she slapped her hand over her mouth as she desperately tried to hold in her giggles.  _"I can explain,"_  Gajeel whispered harshly, earning more stifled giggles.

" _Meet me by the fountain,"_  she whispered, before disappearing behind the door. Gajeel, cursed under his breath, frowning deeply as he slowly slipped away from Levy. She let out a low whine as her heat source was stolen away from her, Gajeel desperately wanting to climb back into bed just to make her happy.

Instead he lightly shook Lily awake, the panther cracking an irritated eye up at his friend.  _"Keep Levy company for me, please."_  Gajeel nodded, his head towards the bed. Lily quickly understood, standing up with a low stretch before making his way to the bed to curl up next to the woman.

Gajeel quickly changed into a new set of clothes and splashed some water on his face before heading out to the fountain. The castle was quiet as everyone slept in from last night's feast, besides of course the two dragons. It didn't take long for Gajeel to make his way to the familiar spot where Wendy and him would play and hide from their parents. The hedges opened up into a circled area, with a marbled dragon spewing water from its mouth. Wendy sat on one of the two benches that surrounded the fountain, swinging her legs as she hummed a familiar tune.

" _You were always better at singing that song than us_." Gajeel grunted out, sleep still lacing his voice, attracting the little dragon's attention.

" _My voice is a lot lighter than you guys, but I do like it when you sing it_." She smiled as he took a seat next to her, rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants leg.

How was he going to explain this to her? He could try being straight forward like always, but for some reason it was harder to express that nothing was going on.

" _Wendy, I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me and Levy. What you saw earlier wasn't what it looked like."_

Wendy stopped swinging her feet, to turn and look at Gajeel with an amused look in her eyes which confused him.  _"I think we should have a talk, Gajeel. The talk."_  She put an extra emphasis on 'the' causing Gajeel's heart to drop and his face go pale.

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously he stuttered out nervously,  _"I-I um, I'm not sure I'm the best suited to have this talk with you Wendy, I think-"_

" _Whoa! What?"_  Wendy interrupted, her hands flying up in a defense manner.  _"I'm not talking about that talk, plus Lucy and Erza already had that conversation with me."_  Her cheeks dusted pink as she averted her eyes.

" _Then what are you talking about?"_

" _Love."_  Her face was as serious as she stared Gajeel down, both refusing to look away.  _"We need to have a talk about your feelings."_

" _No we do not, I'm going back to bed."_  He growled out as he stood up from his seat, ready to leave.

" _Gajeel, I'm serious."_

" _I am too!"_  He yelled, turning back to look at her.  _"Why do we need to talk about how I feel?"_

" _I care about you and Levy and I don't want either of you too get hurt, because you're not used to loving someone other than your family."_

Wendy watched him pace as he ran a hand through his bed head, mumbling under his breath about how stupid feelings are. _"What makes you think I like her_?" He asked, trying to diverge the subject onto her instead of him.

" _When we first arrived, I expected you to roll your eyes and tell Elfman to shut up with his man talk, but instead you greeted him with a smile and let him hug you. You also are really protective of her, and you're only like that with people you love."_

His pacing stopped as he stared at her with scrunch up eyebrows and a deep frown, searching her eyes for answers to his own question. She took his confusion as her chance to continue speaking.

" _I know you like her, so tell me how she makes you feel."_

" _I don't know!"_  He growled out shaking his head,  _"happy, I guess? My hearts starts racing and I have this urge to pull her close to me. To keep her by my side as much as possible so I can keep her safe. And when she talks, I want to hear more. Especially when she gets really excited and little stars appear in her eyes and she has the biggest smile on her face."_  He didn't realize it, but he was smiling himself just talking about her as he stared down at his feet.

Wendy continued to ask him similar questions and he answered without hesitation, until she asked him,  _"So? Do you love her?"_

His smile dropped as his mouth formed a perfect 'o' and his eyes grew wide. Wendy watched with pure bliss as Gajeel connected the dots and came to a conclusion. The man lifted his head up to the sky, running a hand down his face, muttering, " _Holy shit, I'm an idiot."_

Giggling lightly, Wendy hopped off the bench to bounce to her dumbstruck cousin.  _"W-what do I do now, now that I know?"_  He asked hesitantly, looking down at the bright smile on the small girls face.

" _You confess your feelings or you can just sulk in a corner. It's really up to you."_

" _But, what if she doesn't feel the same way?"_ He spoke softly, lowering his head at the thought of rejection.

Wendy shot him a sympathetic smile, hugging him tightly.  _"You won't know unless you ask."_  She felt his arms wrap around her in response, before he patted her head gently, muttering his thanks.  _"No need to thank me, I'm always here to talk some sense into you."_ she smiled, pulling away from him.

" _Thanks for that, little dragon."_

" _No problem. Erza and I are going to the hospital in few, so tell Levy she's on harvesting duty and you and Elfman are still on laundry duty."_  Wendy stated, waving bye as she skipped back into the gardens towards the castle. Gajeel stood there for a few minutes, before deciding to leave too.

His mind was a mess as he numbly walked back to his room. He loves her, he's head over hills in love with Levy and he's freaking the hell out. What should he say or do in order to confess his feelings? Is there like some etiquette to these things? Of course there is, he can't just wake her up and say, 'good morning and by the way I love you.' He could do that, but who in their right mind would take him serious? Should he ask her out on a date or wait for the right moment? Or should he try to guess how she feels about him? Gajeel wanted to pull his hair out as he thought over what was the best way to do this.

Opening the door slowly, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Levy was still asleep. Lily and she were curled up together in an adorable mesh of black and blue hair. Stifling a yawn, he decided to get a few more minutes of sleep before thinking any further. He slipped in behind Levy, effectively throwing his arm over her and the big cat.

' _I guess I could get used to this,'_  he thought, snuggling closer to Levy with a content sigh. He'll figure out a way to tell her, but for now, this is just as good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who figured out how to get the italics to work! This chick! :D


	14. Feelings Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I planned to post this a few weeks ago but my baby nephew (he's 3 months) and i got really sick, and we finally feel 100% better. I haven't been sick for a long time, so that cold really knocked me off my feet and into my bed. Thank you guys for the wait and the comments! :D

Levy woke up with a yawn, blinking the sleep from her eyes as she basked in the warmth that surrounded her. Black fur blocked her vision and by the sound of soft purrs, she knew that Lily was sound asleep in front of her. A sleepy smile quirked her lips as she reached out to stroke his fur. As soon as she moved, a heavy arm drew her backwards slightly into a warm body, feeling a nose bury in her hair with a deep breath. Looking down at her waist she saw a familiar arm bulging under the dark comforter causing her face to erupt in a bright shade of red. Covering her face with her hands, she desperately tried to calm her rapidly beating heart, desperately trying to grasp how she got into this situation.

She remembered laying on his bed, while waiting for him to take her back to her room. She thought he'll wake her up when he was ready, but guess not. She tried to wiggle out of his arms, but he only pulled her closer grunting incoherently.

" _Gajeel_ ," she spoke softly, tapping his arm lightly. " _Wake up."_

" _Five more minutes, Lev."_  He mumbled into her hair, holding her tighter eliciting a soft whine. He wasn't hurting her, but at this rate Levy is going to pass out from all the blood that was rushing to her face.

Lily lifted his head observing the red faced girl with a sleepy grin, as Gajeel held her in a death grip spooning session. Levy watched as the cat unraveled himself, stretching with a loud yawn before flopping back down on the bed.

"Do you think you can help me?" Levy pleaded, earning a nod from the feline. Lily sat up, slowly moving his paw over her and towards Gajeel.

He patted Gajeel's head lightly earning a groan and a swat from the large man. Levy couldn't help but giggle at the action as Lily's face turned fierce. Lily gave a look and a soft growl as if saying, "He's going to regret that." Starting again, Lily raised his paw high above Gajeel, then slammed it down onto the side of his head.

_"FUCK!"_  Gajeel yelped, jolting up taking poor Levy with him. " _What the fuck was that?"_  Gajeel yelled, rubbing the side of his head. Levy was sitting sideways in his lap, staring up at an angrily confused Gajeel, then over to Lily who was now laying down pretending to be asleep.

Looking back up at Gajeel, she would've been embarrassed by their position, but the laughter bubbling out of her eased the tension. She used Gajeel for support, leaning her head against his chest as her laughter shook her body.

She felt hands grab her cheeks, motioning her head upwards towards the squinting king.  _"Was it you that hit me?"_ He asked, squishing her cheeks together as her laughter died down to a soft giggle.

The usual frown on his face tried to remain as it desperately tried not quirk up in a smile. She shook her head no, causing him to ask,  _"So it was Lily, then?"_

_"Nope,"_  She said between squished cheeks, as Gajeel eyebrows shot up.

_"Then who was it?"_

_"My loyalty is to the King!"_  She declared with mock determination in her eyes and a playful smile.

_"But, I am the king."_

She was quiet for a second, before saying,  _"oh yea. I blame my still sleepy brain and you nearly throwing me off the bed."_

Gajeel squished her cheeks some more, eliciting a giggle from the small woman, " _And who's fault is that, young lady?"_

Her cheeks hurt from smiling and the light pressure Gajeel had on her face. Her vision was partially blocked from her pushed cheeks, but she didn't miss the small smirk on his face or the way his eyes sparkled with emotion as he looked at her. It felt like her breath was stolen from her lungs, as his eyes stared down at her. It was as if he saw her differently, with the way his usual hard eyes softened. He was still so unreadable, but she could tell that the wall he usually surrounds himself was starting to fall.

If he asked, she would say her sudden red cheeks would be from him squishing them, but she prayed he didn't feel the sudden warmness of her skin.

Raising her hands to circle around his wrist, she spoke his name softly, until she was rudely interrupted by her growling stomach.

Her eyes shot wide as he stared at her for few seconds, before bursting into a fit of laughter. Letting go of her face, she pouted as he shook his head.  _"I guess you wanted to tell me you were hungry."_

_"Yes,"_  she whispered covering her stomach as it growled again, sliding off him to sit beside Lily. That's not what she wanted to say, but now that the moment was gone, she'll keep her thoughts to herself.

He ruffled her hair, getting out of the bed. " _Alright, I'll go get us some food. Stay here." He said, pointing at her, daring her to disobey his orders._

She watched him leave, closing the door with a gentle click. Flopping down on her back, she turned over to see Lily displaying a small smile.  _"I would never betray you, Lily."_

Stretching her limbs, she saw how wrinkled her dress got from sleeping in it and desperately wanted to shower and change her clothes. Looking over to Lily, she knew he was down for anything.

"Want to help me sneak to my room, so I can shower and change?" She asked, eliciting a cheshire grin from the feline. He leapt off the bed, telling her they better hurry before he got back.

Levy tried her best to suppress her giggles as they ran down the hallways. They started their game, as soon as they agreed to try to beat Gajeel back to the room. When they made it to her room, she quickly grabbed a set of clothes and ran into the bathroom.

"Come on, Lily." She declared, racing out of the bathroom, running a hand through her damp hair. They had maybe 2 minutes before he got back.

Bolting into the room, she was immediately lifted off the ground with a yelp from the sudden movement.  _"Well, look who's feeling rebellious this morning."_  Gajeel said with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he looked up at her. His arms were wrapped under her butt, and her hands were placed on his shoulders for balance.

_"You disobeyed the King's order, shorty. That is punishable by death_ ," he said tossing her on the bed and climbing over her,  _"by tickles."_

His fingers danced across her torso, squeals erupting from the girl that squirmed underneath him.  _"G-Gajeel! S-Stop it!"_ She tried to speak inbetween giggles, trying her best to swat his hands away.

" _Say, I'm sorry."_  He commanded, smiling when she did as he said.  _"Ok, now say, Gajeel is the sexiest king alive."_

_"NO!"_  She yelled, trying to escape from him, only earning my more tickles.

_"Say it, and I'll stop."_  He taunted in a sing-song voice, not missing the way the little woman face flushed a bright red.

_"Ok! Ok! G-Gajeel, is the sexiest king alive."_

_"See, was that so hard?"_  he asked, stopping his torment to let the woman catch her breath.

_"The hardest,"_  She teased with a smirk, earning an equally teasing smirk as she sat up.

_"Would it be too hard for you to eat breakfast with me or are you still feeling rebellious?"_

Rolling her eyes, she gave him a mocking bow in her seat,  _"Never for you, my king_." He snorted at her, playfully pulling a strand of her hair, calling her a smartass.

She eased herself off the bed, following the king to the balcony where he led them to a small table that had a plate placed in front of the two seats.

They ate in a comfortable silence, the two enjoying the warmth of the morning sun and each other's presence. Once they were done, Levy collected their plates, placing it on breakfast cart that was placed in the corner of the balcony.

_"I have a few meetings today before I gotta help Elfman, so try not to get into too much trouble. Wendy and Erza already left for the hospital, so you're on harvesting duty today."_  He said, helping her get the rest of the dishes onto the cart.

Levy was instantly sadden that she wouldn't be able to go to the hospital, especially after she picked out her outfit specifically for their visit. Looking down at her dark pants tucked into her boots and blouse, she sighed. Guess she was dressed to be outside too.

_"Don't look so sad, shorty. You'll get to go again."_  He promised, playfully tugging her hair again.

Levy swatted his hand away earning a soft chuckle and him promising to bring her lunch later. " _Just go,"_  she shooed, watching him back up with his hands up in surrender.

"What are we going to do with him?" Levy asked Lily, after the king left. Lily shrugged his shoulders lazily with a smile on his face, " _Yea, I don't know either."_

After Levy and Lily dropped off the breakfast cart and chatted with Ms. Carrie, Levy grabbed her basket and headed back out to the gardens. Lily lazed around in the sun, while Levy got to work quickly, not taking long to dive into her work.

"Levy?" a soft voice spoke, snapping the small woman out of her trance. She looked up to see Wendy holding a tray of food and Erza holding a cup in her hands. Levy happily greeted them as she shed her dirty gloves, wiping her sweaty hands on her trousers. "I know Gajeel was supposed to bring you lunch, but I wanted to talk to you, so I volunteered." The small queen placed the platter beside Levy as she sat across from her, Erza taking a seat beside the small queen.

"Oh, what about?" Levy inquired, quirking an eyebrow as she reached for a turkey sandwich. She didn't know how hungry she was until she saw the plate food. "Is everything ok, at the hospital?"

"Yes, everything's fine. I just wanted to ask you something. But first," she said looking over to Lily. "Do you mind giving us some girl time?"

Lily rolled his eyes, standing up with a grumble, saying he was going for a swim. They wished him good luck, watching the feline disappear as he sprinted away from them.

Levy's eyebrows scrunched together in worry and anticipation as she took another bite waiting for Wendy to continue talking. Wendy's face seemed conflicted, as if searching for the right words while Erza's face was unreadably neutral.

"I was wondering how you felt about Gajeel?"

Quirking her head to the side with a cocked eybrow, she asked, "What do you mean?"

Wendy opened her mouth to speak but Erza spoke in her stead, "Do you love him?"

Gasping and immediately sucking in her food, Levy leaned over covering her mouth as she choked, trying to cough out anything lodged in her throat.

"Erza! I thought we were going to ease her into it!" Wendy admonished, patting Levy on the back.

"I apologize, but I think Levy would appreciate a straightforward approach." Erza handed her the cup she was holding, Levy gratefully taking it, taking big gulps of water.

"Thank you," she said wiping small tears away from her eyes. "I-um-I was not expecting that to be your question, but thanks for trying to consider how I would react."

"Sorry about that, but I do have my reason's for asking," Wendy smiled, wringing her hands in her lap. "Gajeel has changed since you've been here, and it's been for the better. He's still my grumpy older cousin, but he smiles a lot more, especially when you're around. And you do too. Your smile is the brightest when he's around."

Levy listened with wide eyes and pink cheeks, soaking in every word Wendy spoke and the small smirk that graced Erza face. It wasn't that she was unsure if she had feelings for him, it was how he felt about her. The small queen didn't know, but she was helping Levy realize that he just may care about her in the same way. She thought back to this morning, causing the blush to brighten her face.

The gardens was quiet as the two women waited patiently for an answer, from Levy. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Levy looked at their anticipating faces. "Am I really that obvious?" she asked, watching a wide grin spread across Wendy's face.

Wendy squealed, wiggling in her seated position, causing the other two women to laugh. "I knew it! I knew you had feelings for him. Ah! I'm so happy right now!" Wendy cheered.

"Calm down, Wendy." Erza patted the small girl on the head, a promising smile on her lips as well, "They're not getting married."

For some reason this made them turn on Levy, Wendy quickly grabbing her hands, "Can I help you plan? The ceremony would look so pretty inside the throne room."

"No, Levy looks like a spring bride, it should be outside. Surrounded by pretty flowers." Erza said, with sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh! That would be so much better! I can picture it now."

Levy observed the dreamy faraway look in their eyes, with an amused but equally frightened smile. She never really thought about the result of their love and of course getting married to Gajeel would be dreamy. Imagining him in a tux waiting at the alter put a dreamy sparkle in her own eyes, but it didn't last very long. They couldn't get married, it's not allowed.

Wendy must've noticed the sad look on Levy's face, as she patted Levy's hands she still held trying to get her attention. "What's wrong, Levy? Did we go too far?"

Shaking her head no, Levy kept her head down as she spoke, "I just-I just wish my parents could be there." She couldn't tell them the truth, they looked so happy planning out her wedding, completely crushing their smiles would be too painful.

"I'm sure they'll be there in spirit," Erza smiled softly.

"I'm sorry for dampening the mood. Thank you for bringing me lunch and talking to me."

"No problem, I just wanted to interrogate you a little before we left for the sky kingdom tomorrow morning." Wendy stated, standing up with a brush of her knees.

Levy scrambled to her feet with a sad look on her eyes, "You're leaving? But I thought you needed to make more antidote?"

"I do, but I can mass produce it at home with help and send it back here and to other kingdoms just in case. But, don't worry, we still have dinner to annoy Gajeel."

Laughing at her statement, Levy bid them goodbye, watching their retreating forms.

It didn't take long for Lily to come back wet from his swim, shaking some of the excess water off him. He didn't ask what they talked about, and Levy was grateful for that. Tossing a few scraps of meat to the big cat, Levy laid on her back staring up at the sky. She was pretty much done, so relaxing and cloud watching with her favorite feline didn't sound so bad.

The puffy white clouds looked thicker than normal, but also seemed soft enough to touch. Grabbing a handful of grapes and dropping them into her mouth, Levy frowned at the sky. "It's going to rain soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! They love each other! Thanks again for reading my friends! Levy Day is August 1st and i plan to post some one-shots that day, so if you have any requests or prompts feel free to let me know :)


	15. Welcome to the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!! Took me a while but I'm back!! Lol! Thanks for the wait guys and loved your thoughts on Karma one-shot (if you haven't read it, it's under Levy Day)!! The last one shot for Levy Day will be posted in a few days also, so be on the lookout for that! :D

Rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt, Gajeel made his way outside to the gardens, relishing in the suns warmth. Being stuck in meetings most of the morning, desperately made him want to get out and stretch his legs. And especially see the small blue haired woman that’s been distracting him all morning.

He planned to ditch one of his appearances just to have lunch with her, but Wendy reprimanded him, saying she’ll take the woman food herself. He couldn’t help but agree, especially with Erza backing her up. There’s no way he was going to argue with them both. A cold chill ran down his spine, causing him to involuntary shiver at the thought of Erza’s stern face.

The sound of her soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts, as he got closer to where Lily and her where. He stopped, an amused smirk curling his lips as he observed her. She was laying on her back, knees bent occasionally rocking them sideways or raising her foot to wiggle her toes in the air. Her boots sat beside the silver platter that she stole fruit from, dropping them into her mouth almost comically. Inbetween chews, she talked animatedly to Lily waving her hands around, the feline responding with his own deep grumbles and meows causing the girl to release a string of giggles.

Gajeel approached the two, leaning over the girl with a triumphant smile as she squealed at his sudden presence. She abruptly sat up, clutching her hands to her chest. _“Gajeel! You scared me,”_ she frowned turning around to face him.

He apologized with his unique laugh, watching as the girl rolled her eyes at him. _“How was lunch with the baby dragon and the red head_?” Sitting with his legs crossed, he watched as her cheeks tinted a pretty pink. He wanted so desperately to reach out and touch her, but knew better. It wasn’t time for that yet, no he wouldn’t ruin his surprise. He has better self-control over himself, at least, he hope so.

 _“It was fine. I’m sad they’re leaving though.”_ She pouted with a lowered head, playing with her fingers. Lily noticed the woman’s change in mood and immediately crawled closer to her, rubbing his head on her thigh.

 Smiling down at the panther, she rubbed underneath his chin earning a hearty hum from the animal. Gajeel had to stop himself from being jealous of Lily. He was internally screaming, wishing that Lily and he were in different positions. Curse him, for wanting to lay his head in Levy’s lap and have her run her fingers through his hair. His heart warmed at the thought of something so simple. Oh Mavis, please give him the strength to plan this confession out properly, instead of being a selfish bastard and letting his jealousy get the best of him.

Her voice pulled him out of his trance, _“yea, you’re right Lily. It won’t be too soon before they’ll be back again.”_

Gajeel watched her golden brown eyes looked up to him expectantly, and instead of him agreeing, his breath was stolen from his lungs. Maybe it was the sun hitting her just right, her disheveled hair from laying in the grass, those big brown eyes and bright smile or her being the reincarnation of an actual fairy. She tilted her head to the side and scrunched her eyebrows, a look of concern coloring her features as she asked him if he was ok. He couldn’t imagine how he looked from her eyes, but he could guess he looked either startled or upset. Who knows with his face.

 _“I’m ok, shorty.”_ He smiled, patting her head. He really was using any excuse possible just to touch her, now. _“Just gonna miss them as much as you.”_

Her startled gasp and hands clasped over her mouth, confused him. _“Here I am, feeling down, when it’s your family.”_

_“No need to worry shrimp. You’re here with me, so you’re part of the family too.”_

He didn’t understand the weight of his words, the way he said it or the way he looked at her. _“Oi! Levy!”_ He yelled in a panic grabbing her shoulders, as stray tears ran down her cheeks.

Apologizing rapidly, she wiped her face with the back of her hands and fingertips as she sniffled. _“I-I’m just happy right now. Thank you, Gajeel.”_

A selfish bastard, a really big selfish bastard, that’s what he was. He tried to hold himself back, but he had to do something. Anything to show how happy she made him. Moving his hands up to the sides of her face, he leaned their foreheads together, a feeling of relief washing over him as she relaxed into his touch. His heart soared as their warmth seeped into each other, filling their hearts with love as they sat there in a comfortable silence. With closed eyes, Gajeel was too afraid to open them fearing Lily’s shocked and knowing gaze. Of course, she didn’t know the true meaning of this, at least that’s what he hoped. This was a true act of love and trust for his family, as if he was officially welcoming her into the family.

Pulling away reluctantly, he shot her fanged smirk admiring the redness that spread across her cheeks as she smiled back. _“I better go help Elfman before he comes looking for me,”_ he spoke softly stroking her cheek with his thumb. _“What are you gonna do until dinner?”_

_“Probably help Ms. Carrie.”_

_“Walk with me?”_ He asked, earning a nod, helping the small woman as he stood to his full height. He took the silver platter, while Levy carried the basket as they made their way back into their home, a comfortable silence falling over them.

As soon as they entered the kitchen Ms. Carrie shooed Gajeel away, saying Elfman was waiting for him to get to work. Levy’s face was still beet red as she watched him steal some rolls. Stuffing one into his mouth and holding three close to his chest, Ms. Carrie tried swatting his hand away before he could get more. A smile spread across her lips as he winked at her before running away with his treats.

Turning to look at the older woman, Levy was confused to see her smiling at her with raised brows. “What?” Levy asked, earning a chuckle as the woman turned back to the counter kneading dough.

“Must’ve been really hot outside for your face to be as red as a tomato.”

Lowering her head in embarrassment, Levy quickly went to work separating the herbs that were in the basket. “It-It was a little warm out.”

The cook let out an amused hum, eyeing the girl as she busied herself, Levy trying her best to avoid eye contact. Levy took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm her rabidly beating heart and clear her mind. The stillness of the kitchen with the only sound of flour being spread across the counter and dough flopping onto it seemed to irritate Levy’s ears as her mind and heart refused to slow down.

Tying the last batch of plants together, Levy placed them back into the basket sighing heavily. “Something happened,” she whispered, hearing the older woman stop her movements waiting for Levy to continue. “Something I’m not sure how to feel about.”

Looking up, Levy caught the older woman eyes urging her to continue talking. “He did the headbutt thing,” Levy touched her forehead lightly, a blush reappearing on her face.

Her hand was snatched away from her head, grasped tightly in the older woman’s. When did she get over to her? And how did she move so fast? Was all Levy could think about as Ms. Carrie searched Levy’s eyes with an urgency she couldn’t comprehend.

“Levy,” she whispered, “do you know what that means?” Levy nodded her head. “Does he know, you know?”

Shaking her head no, she slowly took in a breath. “I doubt it and the only reason I know is because he gave me full access to his library.”

Over the time she has been there, Levy found a few books on the mysterious Dragon Slayers. There were only the two that she found, but they were detailed enough for her to learn a lot. Their traditions and stories that were passed down from generations and generations. One of them being how they show affection to the people they loved.  

Ms. Carrie’s laugh caused Levy to look up at her bright smile. “Leave it to you to find some old family secrets in books. So, what are you going to do?”

“I-I don’t know, I have a lot to think about.” She sighed, running a shaky hand through her tangled locks. What were she going to do? Should she tell him that she know or should she confess her own feelings? Was that technically a confession or was it a way for him to welcome her into the family? Everything was starting to get complicated and she didn’t know if it was for the best or not.

“It’s not easy being in love,” the old woman spoke softly, squeezing Levy’s hands reassuringly before letting them go. “But you know what they say; sometimes the heart needs time to accept what the brain already knows.”

Levy shot her a weak smile, nodding her head in agreement. “Want to help me make dinner? It’ll help clear your mind a bit.” Ms. Carrie offered, Levy not hesitating to take her offer.

__________________

The next morning Gajeel and Levy were standing outside, wishing Wendy and her crew goodbye. Wendy hugged Lily goodbye before bouncing over to Levy and Gajeel. They each hugged the little girl, sad smiles curling their lips. Erza and Elfman said their goodbyes as well, before ushering the small queen into her carriage.

 _“It’s going to be quiet without them.”_ Levy sighed, waving as they watched the white horses pull them away.

 _“Yea.”_ She felt his arm drop on her head causing her to look up. _“Maybe one day we can visit them.”_

 _“Really?”_ Levy beamed at the thought of visiting the baby dragon’s kingdom. _“We’ll have to be sure to bundle up though.”_

Remembering one of the books she read a long time ago about where the different kingdoms where, she pictured the mountain ranges and snow caps that the Sky Kingdom was located. It sounded like a very beautiful place, almost like a winter getaway.

 _“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’ll be a warm shrimp_.” She pushed him away rolling her eyes, as he laughed at her.

 _“So, what now?”_ She asked, trying to change the subject as they walked back into the castle.

 _“I have some paperwork to do, wanna keep me company?”_   She nodded her head, enjoying the way his mouth quirked into a wider smile. She still haven’t figured out what she wanted to do, but she settled on enjoying his presence before possibly ruining their relationship.

 

 


	16. Errands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually so long i had to break up into two parts! That next part will be posted next week since i have to edit it! :D thank you guys so much for staying with me, even with my crazy update schedule!!

With the weeks flying by, the two settled into a comfortable routine, neither of them ready to talk about their feelings. Levy would read in his office when her chores were done, while he looked over paperwork. More often than not, she would get curious with what he was doing and would ask if she could help. He would bounce ideas and solutions off of her, the two not holding back whenever it came to a debate whenever they disagreed. Lily would just lay and observe the two with an amused smile, not in any hurry to add his own opinion. Close to the end of the day, they would resume their tutoring before retiring to their own rooms.

This day seemed like any other as Levy straightened the King’s office, putting papers in the right files before wiping down his desk. The sound of tinkling, metal lightly bumping into each other was her first indication that someone was entering the library. She looked over to Lily, who was now sitting up in a relaxed manner, his tail swishing lazily. Guessing that someone familiar was approaching them and not an enemy, eased her worry.

But, Gajeel walking in clad head-to-toe in his armor was not what she expected. She observed him with a raised brow and small smirk, drinking every last inch of him in. For some reason, he looked way hotter in his armor than she remembered. The black and gold metal was polished, so was the sword that was strapped to his hip, his right hand resting lazily on the golden handle.

 _“I haven’t seen you wear that since the first time we met.”_ She said, leaning her hip on the edge of the desk. _“Why is that?”_

 _“You like what you see, eh?”_ He teased, earning a light blush and a shrug. She very much did like what she sees, but she wasn’t going to outright admit it, but she knew he knew. Chuckling, he stepped towards her, his form seeming a lot bigger and more regal like the King he was. _“I wanted to seem less intimating as possible, while you were getting used to your new surroundings. Plus, this thing gets pretty hot in the summer time.”_

_“So, why are you wearing it now?”_

_“Because we’ve been stuck inside for weeks now, and need to get out, so that’s exactly what we’re going to do.”_ He declared taking her hand, pulling her lightly away from the desk as if coaxing her to follow him. She did without question, their hands still held tightly together as he led her to his room.

She looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell her what exactly they were doing outside his door. As if reading her mind, he spoke, _“get dressed, Lily and I will be waiting for you out here.”_ He opened the door for her, nudging her in with a slight push on her lower back.

Taking the steps needed into his room she was instantly entranced by the light pink piece of fabric that seemed out of place on the black comforter. When the door closed with a click, she stripped out of her maid uniform, before putting on the off the shoulder pink dress. Smoothing out the knee length skirt, she admired the little white flowers that decorated the surface reminding her of daisies. Switching out her black ribbon for the white one that matched the strappy sandals that lay on the bed, she felt an uneasy feeling taking over her.

This is wrong, so wrong. She didn’t deserve any of the things he was giving her. His love, attention, and trust. Not when she was unsure of what she wanted to do with her own feelings, whether that was bottling them or telling him everything. What will she do when he finally did get the confidence to express his feelings? Reject him? No, to reject a King would be foolish and suicidal. Any other ruler would have a girls head on a platter if they denied their advances, but Gajeel’s different. If she did reject him, he wouldn’t hurt her.

A sad smile curled her lips at the thought of knowing he’ll do the opposite. He would probably try to woe her and earn her affection….even though he already has it.

Taking a few hesitant footsteps with these thoughts swirling in her mind, she took a deep breath, steeling herself to open the door. His broad back was facing her, the sound of the door opening wider causing him to turn around. With wide eyes and a blush as pink as her dress, he took her in, Levy shifting uneasily under his gaze. Wringing her fingers, she asked, _“How do I look?”_

“Beautiful,” he whispered in the common tongue, loud enough for her to hear, getting a wide smile in return. A soft growl made her look down at the feline, Lily approving of her appearance.

Taking the arm he held out, she wrapped her hand around his armored bicep. _“Where are we going?”_ She asked, as he led them out of the castle and towards the waiting carriage.

 _“Gotta make a few stops in town and thought we would do them instead of one of the errand boys. Plus, Wendy made me some more motion sickness medicine, so I’m all fit for a little travel.”_ He waggled his pierced eyebrows, Levy giggling at the sight.

She sat across from Gajeel with Lily resting his head in her lap as she peered out the window watching the castle grounds pass by opening up for the town’s landscape. They first stopped at the hospital, Levy happy to hear that the patients treatments were progressing smoothly. As they were leaving, a wagon pulled up, some of Gajeel’s men bringing in the freshly washed linen, Porlyusica directing them where to take it as she met them at the door.

They made a few more stops at the town hall to deliver papers, farmers market to check up on this year’s produce, and the trader’s hall. Levy was at first nervous, knowing the rumors that were circling her sudden appearance in town, but there were a lot more welcoming people than she thought. Not everyone was against her she realized, as she was fawned over by the women at the farmers market. She felt like a little kid going to grandma’s house as they pinched her cheeks, told her how pretty she was and disproving of how skinny she was. They tried to give her fruits and vegetables as presents loading anything they could grab into her arms. Declining wasn’t an option, so a basket full of produce was what they left with when they went on to the next stop.

When they were leaving the trader’s hall, Levy couldn’t keep her eyes off of Gajeel a faint smile curling her lips.

 _“What?”_ he questioned, with suspicious squinted eyes. _“What’s with that look?”_

Shaking her head, she couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face. _“You’re a very good King; you care about your people and it shows by how much they trust and respect you. I don’t really know what I expected when you told me we were going to do some of the errands, but I’m glad it was better than I could imagine.”_

To be honest, she expected some of the people to be afraid of him or cower from his gaze, but it wasn’t like that at all. Everyone welcomed him with open arms, a slap on the back or a kiss to the cheek.

Whenever someone expressed their concerns he listened intently, giving them his full attention, before giving them a solution or saying he’ll figure out way to help them. It was a big shock, but she was glad he wasn’t perceived as a monstrous king.

His cheeks tinted a light pink as he thanked her, clearing his throat from the embarrassment of her praise. _“My father taught me everything I needed to know to be a good ruler. He was even harder around the edges than I am, but he was still a great leader. Always there to lend an ear, no matter how small the problem.”_

With them back in the carriage, Levy rubbed Lily’s head as she observed the melancholy look on Gajeel’s face. _“Do you miss him?”_

A sigh escaped his lips as he leaned his head back admiring the ceiling with sudden interest. _“I do. Some days are harder than others,”_ he admitted, _“but, lately it’s been easier now that I have a little fairy bossing me around.”_

Levy lightly kicked his shin earning a soft chuckle from him. _“I am not bossy,”_ she murmured, as she turned to look out the window attempting to hide her blush. She was ready to give him another smart retort when something caught her eye, a soft gasp escaping her lips as she leapt closer to the window.

 _“Is that a bookstore?”_ she squealed, watching as the building slowly went out of sight to be dwarfed by the other buildings.

A hard knock on the ceiling caused her to turn her attention away from the window and towards Gajeel, feeling the carriage slow to a stop.

 _“I almost forgot,”_ he hummed more to himself, thanking the guard as he opened the door for them. _“I want you to meet someone.”_

Levy wrapped her hand around his arm instinctively, as he led them to the bookstore, her interest peaking as her attention bounced between him and the building. The bell above the door announced their presence as Gajeel opened the door wider so she could walk in first. The soft playing of classical music and faint smell of cinnamon tickled her nose as she observed the store with wide eyes. The inside was bigger than the outside presumed, with the walls lined with books and a few short bookshelves. A few couches and chairs circled a coffee table in the middle of the room, a couple of novels on display for anyone willing to take interest.

“Gajeel! Lily!” A croaky voice exclaimed, rounding the checkout counter. _“My! My! Look at you two!”_ A short old man, dressed in a brown sweater and pants with glasses hanging around his neck approached them with open arms. Levy was stunned to hear Dragonic spoken so smoothly from a regular person, but if he knows Gajeel then there’s no way he’s an ordinary person.

 _“Mr. Maki,”_ Gajeel embraced the old man, bending slightly to accommodate for the height. _“It’s been awhile haven’t it?”_

 _“You’re a busy man, I can’t fault you for that. Now who is this young lady you have with you?_ ” He asked, putting his glasses on leaning in closer to inspect Levy features. She was still in shock that she almost missed Gajeel introducing them to each other.

_“This is Levy McGarden. Levy, this is Mr. Maki. He was one of my father’s closest friends and he used to let me stay here whenever my dad did business in town. I was a huge brat and I’m still surprised he let me stay here.”_

The old man dismissed him with a wave, _“ah, you were nothing compared to your father. If I could handle him, I could handle anyone.”_

The feeling of familial warmth radiated from the two, as if the time the two hasn’t seen each other was nothing but a few days. And if what she read about Metalicana was correct, then this man being a close friend of his was very special and also explains why he speaks the language so well. The former King rarely trusted anyone besides his family and she could swear she read that name before or some form of it.

A guard walking in, interrupted their moment as he stood in the doorway with a bow. Gajeel sighed, clasping the man lightly on the shoulder, _“I have one more stop to make, but is it ok if my friend roam around your shop?”_

 _“Any friend of yours, is a friend of mine. You go now and bring us back some dumplings from Yajima’s. I’m sure he’ll be glad to see your face as well.”_ Gajeel agreed, shooting Levy a wink before leaving with the guard.

Levy turned to the old man that was a few inches shorter than her with him hunched over slightly, a wide smile curling his lips. “I never thought he would be bring a girl over the next time he visited, much less the one that was rumored to be his mistress.” He spoke switching back to the common language.

Her heart sank and her smile dropped at his words. How much has he heard and what exactly does he believe? Does he believe everything he’s heard?

The old man let out a raspy chuckle patting her shoulder. “Don’t worry, child. I don’t believe a word those gossipers say. What I believe is what I see and I see that Gajeel loves you, especially since he brought you here. Quite funny that he would fall in love with his old tutor’s daughter, though.”

“You knew my father?” her voice was shaky as she searched the old man’s eyes. When he nodded, she felt like all the air was released from her body as she leaned forward on a chair for support. Her mind was in even more shambles as she absent-mindly walked around the chair to plop down in it. “How-How do you know him?”

The old man took a seat across from her, Lily stretching out beside her. “I wasn’t just Gajeel’s father old friend; I was his academic advisor. I was the one who suggested your father tutor Gajeel.”

“My father tutored Gajeel? I-I didn’t know. Why didn’t he tell me?”

The old man gave her a sympathetic smile, his eyes softening at her shocked gaze. “Maybe he thought you weren’t ready to know or he was just so entranced by your beauty that he forgot.” Levy’s attention switched back to him, laughing lightly at his suggestion. She knew he said it to make her smile, and she was grateful.

Maybe he really did forget to mention it, especially with Lullaby plaguing the kingdom. How could she be upset with him for putting his attention on more important matters, like the health of his people?

“Can you tell me anything you remember about him? About my father.”

Rubbing the gray stubble on his chin, the old man reclined back in his seat pondering for a few moments before telling her everything he could remember. Her father always gushed about his intelligent daughter, showing anyone willing a picture of the little blue haired girl. He was very good at his job, one of the best even and was the prime choice to tutor the very stubborn prince Gajeel and many others. Any job invitation he got that was too far away from his family, he respectively declined, his reasoning not wanting to be away from his wife and daughter for too long.

“They grow up so fast and I want to be there for everything she experience, before it’s too late.” Mr. Maki said mimicking her father’s voice, making her eyes water, a goofy smile on her face.  

“That’s sounds like something he would say. I only knew him as my father and always wondered what type of man he was as a professional. I did see him work with the kids in our town, but I never got to see him when he was serious.” Wiping a stray tear that fell, she thanked him with a bow of her head.

“No need to thank me. Your father was very kind and I’ll be happy to tell you more, whenever I remember them. Your memory fades with old age, you know.” Standing up with a loud pop of his stiff joints and a groan, the old man chuckled exclaiming, “sounds worse than it is. I’m going to get us some tea and sweets. We have much to discuss.” He declared before disappearing into the back of the store which she guess housed a small kitchen and office.

Lily stretched with a yawn, telling Levy he’ll be back. “Need to use the litter box?” The look Lily shot her clearly saying, ‘how dare you?’ caused a bubble of laughter to erupt from her chest.  

“I do not use a litter box. I am not some domesticated house cat.” He growled out with an irritated swish of his tail.

Raising her hands in defeat she laughed, “I apologize, and please carry on.” Lily left with a huff out the front door, using his mouth to turn the doorknob.

Deciding to stretch her legs too, Levy took to walking around the bookstore observing the array of genres and languages of books the old man carried. She was thoroughly impressed but not surprised by the range of his selection. Mentally, she took notes on the books she would like to borrow from the old man, the next time they came.

The door opening and closing with a soft click, made Levy put the book she was holding back on the shelf. “Lily, that was fast. I thought you-oh, I’m sorry.” She spoke peaking her head from behind one of the shelves, expecting to see Lily, but meeting two men instead. They looked sickly pale, with sweat coating their skin and snot running out of their nose only for them to sniffle it back in. They were both skinny, but looked strong enough to handle their own and by the look of their dirt covered overalls and boots she guessed they were farmers.

Either way she welcomed them while Mr. Maki was busy, “Welcome, is there anything I can help you guys with?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun story (not really): i went to my twin sister's baby shower and her husbands family is HUGE!!! I come from a very small family so it was fun and overwhelming to have all these old ladies fawning over me. They thought i was in high school and was surprised that i was 23 >.< (They thought i was the baby sister) All that's to say is that i thought levy needed some ally's in the town and needed some old ladies to fawn over her too! but i got lots of cookies instead of produce! :D


	17. Precious Gem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You guys comments on the last chapter, had me laughing like a witch. Like a maniac, i was rubbing my hands saying, "ah yes, they can feel it! They can feel what is to come!" Lol anyway, this chapter does have a trigger warning and will begin with ****** and end with *******. It's a short part so you wont miss out on much! Thanks again for reading guys!!

“Levy! Did you welcome our newcomers with your bright smile?” Mr. Maki sing-song as he walked out from the back with a tray, stopping abruptly with a sour look on his face. “Lee. Larry. What are you two brothers doing here?” The tone of Mr. Maki’s voice put Levy on high alert; these two were obviously not welcome.

Ignoring his question, the shorter one locked the door, ordering the taller guy with a sly smirk, “grab the old man, I got the girl.”

Panic spread throughout Levy’s body as everything happened so fast, she didn’t have time to react. The man quickly ran over to Mr. Maki causing him to drop his tray with a crash. He fought the assailant with everything he had, before the man punched him, knocking him out cold with a harsh, “shut up, old man.”

“No! Mr. Maki!” Levy screamed running towards him, but was caught by arms lopping around her waist. “Let me go! What do you think you’re doing?!”

******

“Stop squirming so much girl,” the man growled, squeezing her midsection tighter, causing her to gasp for air. Stopping her thrashing, she eyed Mr. Maki laying on the ground by the broken teapot, tea seeping from the broken pieces onto the carpet. She prayed that the hard hit to the head didn’t take him down permanently.

With her still held in the shorter man’s grasp, the other one walked over to them eyeing her with a nasty look in his eyes. “I thought that oversized cat, would never leave. So this is the King’s little mistress or should I say whore?”

“I’m no whore.” She spat, resuming her struggle glaring daggers into the blonde males head.

“Coulda fooled me the way he was flaunting you around today. Showing everyone who lays in his bed, ain’t that right Lee?” The man named Lee, kept a harsh arm around her as he raised his other to stroke her chin, Levy snatching her head away from his grasp. Lee laughed huskily in her ear, causing a shiver of disgust to run down her spine.

“It doesn’t matter what I say, you guys wouldn’t believe me either way.”

“You got that right. Larry and I know you’re his little pet.” Lee breathed in her ear, letting out a string of coughs that caused her to cringe and try to move her head away from him. Larry ignored his brother’s fit, picking up where he left off. “And if you can handle a King than you can handle us.” The perverse glint in his dull eyes, told her everything she needed to know.

She needed to get away from them and fast. Thinking quick on her feet, she planted her feet firmly on the ground before jamming the back of her skull straight into Lee’s nose causing him to release his grip. Stars dotted her vision from the force of the impact, but that didn’t stop her from scrambling to get away from the two. Larry was quick to react yanking her back with a fist full of hair, a sharp yelp escaping from her lips.

He spun her around, pressing her against a nearby bookshelf raising her off her feet by her throat. Clawing at his arms and face, Levy tried her best to get him to release her.

“You’re gonna regret that.” Larry sneered, turning his head away to let out a phlegmy cough. The man’s skin was hot and sticky with sweat, making it hard for her to land a decent hit on him.

“You-need….a….doctor.” Levy struggled to say, watching the man wipe his snotty nose with the back of his free hand. “You’re…sick.”

His grip got tighter as he leaned in closer to her face. “I’m pretty sure you can make me feel way better than any doctor could.” Sticking his tongue out he licked the side of her face, causing her to wrinkle her face up in disgust trying to turn her face away from him.

Looking over the man’s shoulder, she saw Lee clutching his nose, blood oozing pass his fingers at an incredible pace as he groaned on the floor letting out muffled curses and coughs. Levy felt a sense of pride at dealing that type of damage, knowing he would be too busy trying to slow the bleeding of his broken nose to pay attention to her. The feeling of her conscious starting to slip and her strength slowly draining, made her try to think of another way to get away.

******

Larry was smiling wickedly as Levy stopped struggling, thinking he finally gotten her. Mustering as much strength as she could, she raised her knees to her chest and kicked his lower abdomen as hard as possible. Larry curled himself inward, letting her drop onto the floor. A sharp pain shot through her arm as she landed on her side, her head smacking against the carpeted floor. Levy was in a daze as her heart was pounding loudly in her ear and stars sparkling behind her eyes as she tried to take in deep breaths. Her brain was telling her to get up and escape now before it was too late, but her body was refusing to budge from the lack of oxygen. With hazy vision, she watched the man slowly sit up a snarl on his lips as he clutched his stomach glaring at her.

If she didn’t move now, she was sure the men would make do with their promise of making her regret hurting them. Attempting to sit up, everything started to spin, but she pushed through focusing on the man that was standing up to his full height. Her nerves tingled with fear and panic, but she refused to let him know, as she matched his glare with her own.

GET UP! GET UP NOW! BEFORE IT’S TOO LATE! GET UP!

The door being kicked in made the men jump and her cringe from the noise and the bright light pouring in. Before she knew it, Lily had Lee pinned to the floor with a stiff paw to his spine and a growl while, Gajeel held the tip of his blade to Larry’s throat.

 _“If you don’t want to lose your head, I’d suggest you don’t move,”_ Gajeel growled out sounding similar to Lily. The man had no idea what the King was saying, but knew it was best to stay still.

Relaxing her muscles, she watched as guards pour into the store with raised weapons pointing at both men. Lily was the first to let his man go for the guards to take, but Gajeel seemed reluctant almost as if he was debating striking the man where he stood. Murderous rage seemed to ooze from him as he kept his gaze locked with the man who she was sure pissed his overalls.

Levy hoarsely whispered Gajeel’s name, causing him to hesitate, the grip on his blade so tight that it was shaking. With a strangled grunt, he snatched the blade away from the man’s throat letting the guards take him. Letting out a breath of relief as he sheathed his sword, Levy felt all her energy soak into the carpet as she collapsed, knowing she was safe and he wasn’t going to kill anyone.

 _“Are you ok?”_ he asked, his features quickly changing from murder to concern as he knelt down in front of her. _“Did they hurt you?”_

Trying her best to clear her throat, she spoke, _“I’m ok, but Mr. Maki-”_

 _“Is fine, they’re taking him to the hospital now_.” He interrupted, sliding his arms under her back and legs. Picking her up as gently as possible, Levy rested her head onto his breast plate. _“And, I’m taking you home.”_

How could a piece of metal feel so warm and comfortable? Maybe it was the man wearing it and her feeling so exhausted. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep in his embrace, and then waking up to the sound of a frantic voice.

 _“Is she ok? What happened?”_ it was Ms. Carrie’s voice, quickly approaching them. Levy kept her eyes closed listening to Gajeel explain what happened, not missing the old woman quick intake of breath. _“Should I get my first aid kit?”_

 _“No, I don’t think she’s injured, but maybe some water and food will be great.”_ He suggested, her footsteps leaving just as quickly as they came.

Levy stayed still, letting the comfort of her surroundings ease the lingering anxiety. _“I know you’re awake, so I’m gonna put you down ok?”_

Nodding her head, he proceeded to sit her on the edge of his bed scanning her features for any cuts or bruises. _“Just a few superficial bruises that will go away within a few days.”_ he spoke, moving his hand from her neck to the back of her head. She flinched when he touched a sore spot, and he apologized quickly. _“I’m sorry. It’s a nasty bump, but nothing too bad. At the most, you have a concussion.”_

She really thought she cracked her head open with that head-butt, but thankfully she didn’t. It sure felt like she did though, that guy had a pretty hard head.

Looking over at the door, she saw Lily sulking near it his aura emitting self-hatred and pity. “Lily,” she spoke softly, causing him to lower his head more. “Lily, it’s not your fault.” He shook his head, slipping through the crack of the door, disappearing into the hallway.

 _“Please, tell me you don’t blame him!”_ she urged, looking up at Gajeel as he stood staring at the door. His expression was unreadable, causing her heart to ache. Does he blame Lily?

 _“I don’t, but I also understand how he feels.”_ He gritted out with clenched fists, before relaxing slightly. _“I know you want to take a shower, so go ahead and use mine. I’ll bring you some clothes in a sec.”_

The sudden change in topic caused the sticky feeling on her skin to return. Sliding off his bed, she felt his eyes examine her as she walked towards the bathroom. Probably making sure I didn’t break anything or have any other bruises.

She scrubbed and scrubbed until her skin turn bright red, flashes of them touching her lingering in the back of her mind. Taking a few deep breaths, she did her best to calm her mind, using Gajeel’s soaps as an anchoring point.

When she finally emerged from the shower she couldn’t find a change of clothes anywhere. Looking around for something to put on, she found a pair of clean boxers and dress shirt that Gajeel left hanging on a hook, probably to put on after he took off his armor. Stepping out of the bathroom, she found Gajeel pacing without his armor, only wearing the protective pants and shirt that he wore under his metal. His temper had obviously snapped and risen since she was in the shower and it seemed that calming him down wasn’t going to be as easy this time. No wonder she didn’t have a change of clothes.

 _“Gajeel, what’s wrong?”_ she asked, knowing exactly what was wrong. But, what else was she going to say?

_“I should’ve killed them, I should’ve took their lives as soon as I walked in.”_

_“Taking their lives would solve nothing, it’s not worth it_.” The look in his eyes when he spun to face her cemented her to her spot. She’s never seen such a fire in his eyes before. Even though it was scary, she knew that it wasn’t towards her. His eyes sparkled a deep shade of blood, his pupils shifting into an oval with a deep snarl, his teeth showing his pointed fangs.

Sometimes she forgets, but right then and there it was hard to miss that he was a Dragon Slayer. She was afraid, but not for her, for those men. Even though they had terrible intentions, she knew that Gajeel would tear them to shreds if they were in front of him right now.

 _“How could you say that? Of course, it’s worth it! You’re worth it!”_ He scrunched his eyebrows in frustrated confusion as he took a few steps towards her. Seeing the frightened look in her eyes, caused him to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. It wasn’t working. Taking her hands in his, to use a different tactic, he spoke. _“I should’ve never left you alone. I should’ve took you with me or waited-”_

Snatching her hands away she felt her own anger rise. _“I’m not some precious gem that needs to be protected Gajeel, I can take care of myself.”_ If he can be angry, so can her.

He threw his hands up turning around shaking his head before turning to face her again _. “You’re clearly not understanding what would’ve happened if I didn’t come in when I did.”_

 _“Are you serious?”_ She screamed, disbelief clear on her features. _“Me? I don’t understand what would’ve happened? Of course, I know! Even if they didn’t tell me, the look in their eyes were evidence enough for me to have a clue! I’m not a clueless little girl! And if a broken nose and gut kick I gave those guys wasn’t enough proof for you than I don’t know what is!”_

 _“You’re still not getting it,”_ he growled, continuing his pacing.

Her eye twitched. _“What is it, Gajeel? What am I clearly not getting, because according to the way you’re acting I should be under 24/7 protection?”_

_“You should!”_

_“And why’s that?”_ She argued back, planting her hands on her hips, ready to argue back.

 _“Because, I love you!”_ he blurted out loudly, her angry demeanor switching to one of utter surprise. _“I love you, Levy! Do you get it now? I fucking love you and when I found you on the floor with those-those guys I wanted to rip their heads off.”_ Plopping down onto the edge of the bed, Gajeel let out a shaky breath as if trying to reign in his emotions.

With her mouth wide open and her eyes just as wide, she stood still soaking in the man that clearly look defeated as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees with his hands held tightly together. _“I don’t doubt that you can protect yourself, but that’s not going to stop me from wanting to protect you. Wanting you by my side everywhere I go, because to me you are a precious gem. One that drives me crazy because it’s so small and yet so mighty at the same time.”_

Taking the steps needed to reach him, she stood in front of him, wanting to reach out and embrace him but thinking against it. All she could do was lower her head as well, muttering an, _“I’m sorry.”_ He was right, she didn’t understand, because she couldn’t imagine what went through his head when he walked in.

 _“This isn’t how I wanted to confess to you, I had the rest of the night planned out but as luck will have it. It didn’t go as planned.”_ He let out a bitter chuckle, shaking his head.

He had a confession planned out for her? He was going to do it tonight? Is that why they made a day of going around town and meeting some of Gajeel’s old friends. In his own way, he planned a romantic date for them and even though it didn’t end the way they wanted, they still enjoyed each other. He loves her and she loves him.

Throwing caution to the wind, she grabbed the sides of face lifting it up to face her, her lips crashing onto his. His initial shock was evident, but it didn’t take long for him to reciprocate, his hands finding their way to her hips. He tried pulling her closer, but before it could go any further, Levy pulled away shaking her head breathing heavily.

 _“No, we can’t do this.”_ She whispered refusing to meet his eyes, knowing she would kiss him again if she did. _“It’s-It’s not allowed.”_

_“You really think that I’m gonna let a bunch of old guys tell me who I can be with just because of some stupid tradition?”_

Chewing on her bottom lip, she spoke, _“I don’t want to cause any more trouble than I already have. I know what they think of me, what some of the townspeople think of me. What would your advisor say if you told them you want to be with me?”_

Today was proof of what they thought of her, and if his advisors find out about the bookstore incident she will definitely not be accepted. Her mind swirled with negative thoughts, causing her to cringe slightly from the sharp throbbing in her skull.

 _“Levy, look at me.”_ His voice dulled the pain as she did what he said. She knew she was in trouble. Those red eyes, did her in from the very beginning. _“I don’t care what they have to say or what’s allowed, but this King says that Levy McGarden is mine and mine only.”_

Just earlier she wondered what she would do, when he confessed and here she is going along with him. With the look of unwavering love in his eyes, she knew that her objecting wasn’t going to work. And she was ok with that. Letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, she relaxed her tense muscles. Placing her hands on his shoulders she rested her forehead on his with a knowing smile on her face. _“I should’ve known, you knew what that meant.”_ He chuckled, pulling her closer their lips meeting again.

It was soft and passionate, unsaid promises of them going to do anything to make their relationship work. “Lily,” she whispered when they broke apart for air.

 _“We just confessed our feelings for each other and you’re already saying another man’s name.”_ he tsked, earning a smack to the chest.

A smile curled her lips, _“Lily isn’t really a man, but what should I do? He thinks what happened is his fault.”_ Her smile dropped to a worried frown as she remembered a gloomy feline refusing to meet her gaze.

Gajeel abruptly standing up caused her to take a few steps back to give him room, his hands not leaving her hips. _“I know where he is. I’ll take you to him.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THEY CONFESSED!! AH YES!!! I LOVE A GOOD ANGRY CONFESSION!! xD! But, i feel so bad for putting my fav characters through so much torment (Levy and Lily especially)! Can't wait to hear you guys thoughts!!


	18. Compassion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've recently had some binge readers, so to the newcomers; WELCOME! :D! lol! I'm so glad so many of you enjoyed the confession and love angry confessions as much as I do! I also love tender Gajeel! Such a gentle giant! ;)

Gajeel lead her outside, to the fountain where Lily laid curled tightly in a ball on the stone’s edge. She didn’t know how he stayed so balanced, but she chucked it up to being a cat thing. Hearing them approached, Levy watched his head pop up and immediately go back under his arm.

 _“I’ll leave you two, to talk.”_  Gajeel kissed the top of her head, before leaving.

Walking closer to the feline, she sat down cross legged on the warm ground as close as possible to the fountain, so she could be eye level with Lily. She sat there in silence for a few seconds not really knowing what to say to make him feel better, so she just decided to just let the words naturally flow out her mouth. 

_“I know there’s nothing I can say or do to make you think differently, but I want you to know that I don’t blame you and you shouldn’t blame yourself. Nothing happened, I’m ok.”_

She watched expectantly as his head raised slightly to look at her, a complex of emotions etching his features.  _“I still should’ve stayed with you. It seems every time I leave something happens.”_  He growled out with a frustrated huff through his nose.

 _“Gajeel and you, do not need to protect me all the time,”_  she said, Lily’s whiskers twitching at her statement.  _“And I know you can hear me,”_  raising her voice, she knew Gajeel wasn’t too far out of ear shot to hear her.  _“I now understand why you’re so frustrated though, but I still want you to forgive yourself.”_

_“That won’t be so easy and there’s nothing you can do about that.”_

Nodding her head, she knew nothing she said would change either of their minds, but it was worth a try. All she can do now, is appreciate their immense concern and sympathize with them.

 _“How are you feeling?”_  Lily growled out, scanning her features, receiving a bright smile in hopes that will ease some of his concerns.

 _“I would feel better if you came back inside with us, I’m getting a little cold.”_  She shivered, feeling the temperature starting to drop due to the sun starting to set. Lily leaned forward rubbing his head on her cheek; looping her arms around his neck she hugged him, feeling a purr vibrate from his throat.

Even though, they were both lost for words, they could at least try to move on. Usually, she was so good with proving her point, but her previous argument with Gajeel made her realize that no matter what she says, they’re still going to blame themselves. They just want to protect the person they love.

Feeling a hand on her back, she turned to see Gajeel crouched down beside her.  _“We’ll keep you awake for a while, just to be sure your head injury isn’t more severe, but I think we all need some food.”_

 _“That sounds like a good idea. You coming Lily?”_  she turned to face the feline, her hands rubbing the sides of his face, hoping he’ll agree. When she received a tentative nod, her face split into a wide grin. Without hesitation, Gajeel picked her up and walked back into the castle with Lily close to their side.

They met Ms. Carrie back in Gajeel’s room as she was placing a platter of food on the table by the couch, when they walked in. The old woman instantly rushed to the group as Gajeel was placing Levy back on the ground, encasing the small woman in a tight hug.

“I was so worried about you.” The old woman squeezed tighter, before pulling away still having a hold on Levy’s shoulders. “I’m glad to see your smiling face.”

“I’m sorry I scared you Ms. Carrie, thank you for being concerned.”

Ms. Carrie patted her cheek affectionately,  _“You kids are like my grandchildren, and I can’t help, but be worried whenever one of you gets into trouble. Especially you, Gajeel.”_

 _“What? What did I do?”_  Gajeel asked, hand over his chest pretending to be hurt by her words.

Smacking his arm lightly she shook her head,  _“I saw the look in your eyes when you walked in and even though you’ve calmed down it’s still there. We’ll talk about this later, but for now you three need to eat.”_  She pushed them towards the table, promising to bring more food for Lily before rushing out.

With the events of earlier pressed to the back of their minds, they ate their food chatting about nothing in particular. Sleep came easy to them with Gajeel and Lily both demanding Levy stay in their room for the night, with the two curled around her like a protective cocoon.

————————————-

Levy clung tightly to her mother, burying her face into her chest, the familiar surge of fear shook her body as her mother held her tightly. Peaking her head over her shoulder, she saw the wicked grin of the Dragon King, with murderous intent in his gaze. When he pointed his blade towards them, she buried her head back into her mother’s chest.

As soon as she squeezed her mother’s side, they were ripped apart, the scene transforming from escaping on a horse to a circle of guards surrounding them. The cries of her parents as they were dragged away, grated against her ears as they reached for her. The sound of her name being belted from her mother, made her run and try to reach for them.

“MOMMY!” She yelled, tears streaming down her face as she attempted to grab a hold of them.

Bolting up from the bed, reaching out with shaky fingers as sweat pricked her skin, her breath came out in quick pants as her heart beat against her rib cage as if trying to escape. Feeling a hand wrap around her wrist, made her jump and turn towards concerned red eyes.

“Levy?” His voice was soft, as he cupped her cheek.  _“Are you ok?”_

His touch and voice was so gentle, and with her emotions running high, made her cave into him sobbing. Usually, she was alone when she had the nightmares, but this time she wasn’t. He was there and he promised he always would. She couldn’t talk, all she could do was cry as he pulled her onto his lap cradling her, stroking the mess of blue hair. The feeling of Lily resting his head on Gajeel’s leg, near her hip, eased her sobbing. She not only had Gajeel, she also had Lily too. Her two strong boys, that refused to let her sleep alone tonight, and she glad they didn’t. Her crying slowed, taking a few deep breaths, she rubbed the rest of her tears off her cheek.

 _“You were having a nightmare,”_  he said matter-factly.  _“If you don’t want to talk about it I-”_

Pushing away from him slightly, she leaned up to kiss the side of his jaw stopping his words. “ _Thank you, Gajeel.”_ He looked down at her confused by her quick change of mood as she shot him a small smile. _“I don’t mind telling you, just know that it’s a lot.”_

 _“I have all the time in the world for you.”_  He kissed her softly. Only with her was he a gentle giant, and her heart swelled at that fact.

Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, she leaned her cheek against his chest curling up closer to him, feeling his arms squeeze her reassuringly. Starting her story from the very beginning she spoke without pause, as he listened without interrupting. She ended her story, where theirs begun, with her finally being found by a stubborn king.

 _“Oi! I’m not that stubborn,”_  he smiled, squeezing her playfully earning a light giggle.  _“But, I’m sorry that happened to you, Lev. I’m not really good with comforting people, but I do know how you feel. My crazy uncle tried to kill everyone that was connected to us. He felt like we would overthrow him as soon as my cousins and I got older. Your parents were just innocent victims in his crazed scheme. I never met your mother, but your father was really nice to me; even when I gave him every right not to.”_

_“Why didn’t you tell me you knew my dad?”_

He was quiet for a moment, as if trying to ask himself the same question.  _“I-I don’t know. I didn’t want to scare you. You were in a new place with new people and when one of them has information on you, it seems weird when you’re unsure if you can trust anyone or not. I wanted you to get comfortable first and to get to know you, but I didn’t plan on falling in love with you.”_  Her cheeks warmed, and his blush matched hers as they locked eyes.  _“By the time I knew it, I kind of forgot mentioning it.”_

_“That’s ok, Mr. Maki already told me.”_

His smile shown, the moonlight glinting off of his fangs.  _“I knew that old man was going to say something, that’s one of the reasons why I wanted you to meet him. He knew a lot more about your father then I did and I wanted you two to get to know each other.”_

_“Why is that?”_

Running a nervous hand through his hair, his face turned redder than usual as he avoided her gaze.  _“Can I opt out of answering that question?”_  He asked, earning an amused, no.  _“I wanted to bring this up later, but the other reason I wanted you two to meet was, because I want you to take over his old position.”_

Take over Mr. Maki’s old position? Wha-What?! What about the person that’s already there? Will she be kicking them out and will they hold grudge against her if she accepts? And, why her?

Her stunned silence and wide eyes, urged him to continue.  _“There’s no one currently occupying that seat on the council and I thought it’ll be a good way for you to use your brain on others besides me. It’ll also be a way for the council to see you for who you truly are, instead of this fucked up image they have of you. Plus it’ll be cool to have my wife sitting beside me.”_  He rambled, stopping short at his last confession. Clearly, he didn’t mean to let that last bit of information slip out.

Ignoring everything else he said, her mind focused on that exact slip of information.  _“Wait, wife?!”_  She sputtered out, covering her face with her hands as she shook her head in disbelief. “ _Y-You want to marry me?”_

Wife? WIFE?! He wants to marry her, make her queen and…have babies?!

Her mind was clearly in disarray as her blush spread throughout her body. This topic seemed a lot easier with Wendy and Erza, but with the man himself, it was a lot more taxing on her heart.

 _“When I said I wanted to be with you, that didn’t mean some stupid fling. You’re mine and I’m yours, and I would happily marry you and prove that to others.”_ Tugging her hands away from her face, she let them slip freely from her view as she kept her gaze on her lap. She was focused on trying to reign in her wild imagination, as he continued.  _“But, if you’re not ready for that, I completely understand. I will wait forever as long as you stay by my side.”_

Fresh tears pricked her eyes, but she held them back, as she met his gaze again.  _“I don’t know what to say,”_  she confessed.

 _“I wasn’t planning on telling you any of this until I thought we were ready, but you’re always so perceptive and you would’ve figured it out anyway.”_  He shrugged nonchalantly, before looking at her with such intensity she thought she’ll melt.  _“So, Levy McGarden, would you eventually let this stubborn King become your husband and let him propose to you properly.”_

Flinging her arms around his neck, she hugged him tightly muttering,  _“Stupid Gajeel, of course I will. I love you.”_ He chuckled softly, holding her tightly against him, saying, “ _I love you too.”_

Feeling a paw pat her on the back, she turned to see a pouting Lily, causing her to giggle. Gajeel reached over, pulling the feline towards them in a big group hug.  _“Aw, we love you too, Lil.”_  Gajeel chuckled, earning a soft purr.

‘Mom. Dad. I have a new family now and I think you would’ve love them if you were still here.’ She prayed to herself, a content grin curling her lips.

Their familiar warmth and her earlier cry session made it hard for her to fight the urge to fall back asleep. Letting out a yawn, Gajeel repositioned them so they were laying back down in their positions from earlier. She didn’t get the chance to say goodnight again, before sleep overtook her with her being once again cocooned between the two.

————————

Waking up to a strand of light in her eyes, she stretched her limbs groaning as her joints popped. Feeling around behind her for the usual big man that occupied most of the bed, she sat up when she felt nothing. Seeing a note instead, she rubbed her eyes trying to erase the rest of her drowsiness as she focused on his handwriting.

‘ _As much as I wanted to sleep in with you this morning, I had to take care of a few things. One of them being, moving your stuff out of your room and into mine. As of now, you are relieved of your duties as a hand maid until further notice, so you should do nothing but relax. If I catch you working, there will be consequences. Fun ones, but still consequences. Have fun with Lily until I come back.’_

Turning her pouting face towards the feline that was now stretching and yawning, she lowered the note back onto his pillow. “I’m guessing you’ll tell Gajeel if I do something I’m not supposed to do?”

She huffed out a laugh, when he nodded his head in confirmation. “Well, I say let’s get some breakfast first, then head to the library to read more about the past academic advisors.”

Opening his wardrobe, she found her things just as he said. Changing into a simple dress with a high neckline to hide the rest of her bruises, she brushed her teeth and washed her face before heading towards the kitchen.

Leaving the room, she jumped when she almost ran into a…man? He looked like a ninja with every inch of his body covered in cloth besides his dark brown eyes, holding a staff as tall as him.

Her eyebrow quirked in suspicious as the man bowed at the waist before standing back to his full height. “Good morning, Ms. Levy; I’m sorry to have startled you. My name is Mystagon, I’ve been hired as a personal guard by his majesty, but don’t worry I’ll only be around when he isn’t and you won’t even know I’m there.”

Letting out a deep breath, Levy cursed herself from thinking Gajeel would simply let Lily be her guard. Alas, here they are and as she thinks about it, even Lily needs a break. If this will help ease both of their minds, she’ll put up with it, for now.

“Nice to meet you, Mystagon. I’m sorry you have to babysit me.”

He shook his head, “It’s not babysitting Ms. Levy and it’s my job to protect you. Just go about your day like I’m not here.” Mystogan bent down patting Lily on the head. “It’s nice to see you again, Sir Lily. You’ve grown quite a bit since I’ve last seen you.”

Levy shot Lily a curious glance, watching as the feline voice his agreement. The bodyguard stood back up, stepping a few paces back, so the duo could continue their walk to the kitchen. Giving the mysterious man a bow, she waited until Lily and she got a good distance before she could voice her question.

“So? Who was that?” She asked, with an underlining, ‘how the heck do you know that guy?’ lacing her tone.

“Not allowed to talk about it, but he’s one of the most trustworthy guys we know. When he says you won’t notice he’s there, he means it.” Lily meowed, causing Levy to sulk getting more questions than answers. Maybe she can ask Gajeel later on, until then she has breakfast to look forward too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys catch my little comment in the beginning? Ha! I was planning on posting a gajevy Halloween one shot, but it kind of got out of hand and became a small multific! It most likely wont be posted until after Halloween, but if you guys have any spoopy prompts you want me to do feel free let me know! Thanks so much for reading guys!


	19. Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry it took me so long to upload! I moved and got a new job 2 months ago and finally got my internet fixed in my apartment! But, do not worry! I am finally back and will be posting again soon!

Lily was right, Levy couldn’t tell in the slightest that someone was watching her. She didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. She tried everything she could to figure out where Mystogan was hiding and nothing worked. Lily, laughed at her attempts, comparing her searching to a child playing hide and seek with their big brother. Eventually, she gave up, retiring her search to the library.

After a few hours in the library pouring over books, taking notes and Ms. Carrie constantly checking on her bringing her food, she was lost in her own thoughts bouncing ideas off of Lily. The more time she spent with the feline, the more she understood the different meows, growls and facial expressions he gave her. It was like a different language she didn’t know she was adapting to.  

 _“How’s the research going?”_  Gajeel asked close to her ear, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin and him laugh. His laugh was light, as if it was lacking the usual playful tune.  _“You really get engrossed in those books, no matter what you’re reading, huh?”_  Rounding the sofa she was reclining on, he sat beside her, peering at the book she was currently reading.

He shot her smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes and she knew immediately something was wrong. Sitting her book down, she turned to face him, examining his features. The usual brightness of us red eyes were dull, and the cocky grin that usually curled his lips was only a mere tilt of his lips. His body was tense, and she could feel him willing his body to relax.  _“What’s wrong?”_  Gajeel leaned back against the sofa, draping his arms on the back of it, letting out a tense breath.

 _“I had that talk with Ms. Carrie.”_  He started, Levy motioning her hands for him to continue.  _“And, she basically made the same points you did and chewed me out for letting my anger get the best of me. I swear that woman is just as scary as Erza sometimes.”_  He shivered, at the mention of the redhead.

A light chuckle escaped her lips as she imagined Gajeel nervously rubbing the back of his neck as the short plump cook wagged her finger, lecturing him. Placing a comforting hand on his leg, she scooted closer to him.  _“That’s what grandma’s are for. They’re here to make sure we keep our head on straight and smoother us in love and wisdom.”_

Nodding his head, he leaned his head back staring up at the ceiling as if gathering his thoughts for a minute. She knew there was something else bothering him, but didn’t want to pressure him for the information. The stern faces of old man appeared in her mind’s eye, as the other factor to his rigid demeanor. Ms. Carrie, couldn’t have put him in such a sour mood, but she was willing to wait for him to tell her.

She felt him reach a hand over to her, tugging a piece of hair that escaped the ponytail she placed in order to read better, effectively grabbing her attention. “Can’t you smother me in love and wisdom?”

 _“I can definitely do that,”_  she answered watching his face light up, his arms reaching out to pull her towards him.  _“But,”_  she started, keeping him away with a stiff hand to his chest,  _“you have to tell me who this Mystagon guy is, since Lily wouldn’t tell me anything.”_

Gajeel deflated with a sigh, shoulders sinking with his head hung low, before swinging it back to look at her. The look on his face surprised her. She never thought she would see Gajeel pout as if he was a kid who didn’t get the piece of candy he wanted. It was pretty cute and dare she say attractive. Biting her lip to suppress a chuckle, she gave him look that said, ‘if you don’t answer my question, I’m going to keep asking.’

_“I can’t tell you a lot about him, due to his rules. His name is on almost every bad guy’s assassins list due to him being so good at his job. The less information we know, the less information that could possibly get leaked out. But, what I can tell you is, he’s been around my family for a very long time, so he’s considered one of us. He is contracted out to other clients, but they first have to find him and he has to approve. Finding him is just as hard as getting his approval, but for us he always seems to show up at the right time.”_

Levy sat there, mulling over what Gajeel just told her. All in all, this Mystogan guy is a complete mystery to the people that do know him and an even bigger one to the people that don’t. Catching Gajeel’s eyes, she couldn’t help the smile that curled her lips as he looked at her hoping his words sated her curiosity. Not so that she wouldn’t ask any more questions, but so he can get what he wanted. She had the urge to tease him ruthlessly like he always do with her, but she decided against it, her resolve melting under his pleading gaze.

 _“Ok, you’re off the hook for now.”_  He moved quickly, pulling her towards him in a tight embrace. Burying his face in her neck, his lose hair tickled her skin as she held him just as close.  _“Are you sure, you’re ok?”_

She felt him nod his head, inhaling her scent as she entwined her fingers into his hair rubbing his scalp. He let out a soft hum, lips moving against the fabric of her dress as he talked _. “Just been a busy morning, nothing for you to worry about. But, how do you like your new room?”_

 _“The bed is a little cramped and there’s this loud sound at night, as if someone’s snoring right next to my ear, but besides that it’s good.”_  Shooting him a teasing smile as he looked up at her, she squealed as he tickled her sides. She begged for mercy, apologizing through giggles.

He relented, pulling her close to him as he reclined back into the couch with her sitting sideways in his lap. They sat there in silence their arms wrapped around each other. It was Gajeel who finally broke the silence.

 _“How are you feeling?”_  She knew what he meant, and was glad he didn’t have to say much to understand the meaning of his words. The events of yesterday triggered nightmares she haven’t had in months and she was thankful she had him there when she woke up afraid and confused. He was worried about her mental and physical state, and knowing that she wouldn’t be 100% ok, she was at least happy he was there with her now.

 _“I’m ok.”_  She sighed, closing her eyes to focus on the warmth he emitted.  _“Lily’s been keeping me company and helping me research the previous academic advisors. I think I have a pretty good grasp on my future job. I just hope I’ll live up to your expectations.”_

One of his arms left her side, cupping her face, forcing her to look at him _. “Lev, I know you’ll do an even better job than I could even imagine and I’m not just saying that, because you’re mine. You’re a very intelligent woman, and if you can handle me, you can handle this country.”_  He finished his words with a searing kiss, sending sparks of warmth into her belly.

When they pulled away, she ducked her head under his chin to hide her blushing face.  _“Are you gonna blush every time we kiss?”_  He chuckled, his deep laugh vibrating his chest.  _“I’m not complaining though, it’s pretty cute when you’re embarrassed.”_

Letting out a soft whine she buried her head into his chest, feeling his chest shake with laughter again. They heard a soft growl, Lily standing on his front paws on the couch, telling Gajeel to leave Levy alone.

“Thank you, Lily.” Levy reached out to pet the feline, earning a soft purr. Lily backed away from her hand almost immediately, sitting up straighter paying attention to the door of the library. She seemed to be the only one confused by the action, watching as the door opened with Mystagon stepping inside.

With a bow, he greeted them,  _“Sorry to interrupt, Gajeel, but there seems to be a problem in the advisor hall.”_

Cursing under his breath, Levy scrambled off of him, watching as he stood up with a stern look on his face. His aura completely changed to one of relaxation to one of irritation, stomping his way towards the door. Thanking Mystagon with a quick pat on the shoulder, Gajeel left with his jaw and shoulders tight.

Levy watched him leave, worried as to what he was about to walk in to. Mystagon took a few steps forward, “he’ll be okay, he’s used to dealing with those old guys.”

“Instead of being formal, you called Gajeel by his name. Why is it?” His eyes creased and his masked moved as if he was smiling. She could’ve sworn she saw something red above and under his left eye, but it was so slight she wasn’t sure if it was a tattoo or scar.

“I’ve heard a lot about you from Wendy and Erza, I’m glad it was all true.” Levy was taken aback by his statement, unable to think of what to say. So he knows Wendy and Erza? How deep of a connection to this family does he have, if they were freely talking like old friends? “Gajeel, also told me a lot about you, but you’re right. I did call him by his name. I’ve known the dragon slayers ever since I was a kid, practically grew up with them. Their just as much as my family as they are yours.”

The small woman was really surprised, she wasn’t expecting him to be so honest and sincere with his words. At the most, she thought he was going to talk in riddles and leave her with an even more questions. An enigma wrapped in black ninja gear. He smiled even more under his mask, stepping forward to take a seat in a chair across from her. Taking the book she was reading into his hands, he flipped through the pages, before returning his gaze to her.

“My job is to be a shadow, invisible, even when I was kid I was harnessing my skills. I know a lot more about these men then the books can tell.” Resting the book back on the table, he propositioned, “let me help you.”

“Why?” she asked without thinking, her face erupting into a bright blush as she rushed to apologize for her rudeness. Mentally, she reprimanded herself for letting her manners slip. He may be family, but he was still an assassin, one that she wasn’t sure if he valued manners or not.

He let out a soft chuckle, “don’t worry about it. I only want to help you, because I see the good you have done, and I want you to continue to spread that good. I’ll admit, it won’t be easy to convince the council members to accept you. But, if you show them you can do the job better than they can, they’ll have no reason, but to respect you.”

Shooting him an accepting smile, she nodded her head eagerly agreeing for his lesson. Lily contained his surprise as his eyes bounced between Mystagon and the small woman, curious at weird altercation. Accepting his strange behavior, Lily curled up beside Mystagon’s feet deciding to take a nap. They sat there conversing on the previous advisors experience, what they did wrong, what they did right and how they could they have done better. Levy rushed to write everything she could down, occasionally bursting into fits of laughter at the other side activities some the council members had. Who was she to judge a man’s unnerving obsession with painting explicit body parts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was extremely tempted to put 'female-presenting-nipples' at the end!


	20. The In-Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all your reviews and Kudos!! They really do keep me going and make me smile and laugh! :D I'm going to apologize in advance for this chapter, so please forgive me!! I will update again soon!!

The very next day, Levy awoke to a light itch in her throat. Chalking it up to Gajeel, Lily and her talking late into the night, she didn’t think anything of it. It wasn’t uncommon for her to talk herself hoarse, especially when she was in a heated debate with a particular stubborn dragon. That was until it got worse. After two days of the itch in her throat progressing, she also felt an increasing dip of her appetite. It too wasn’t uncommon for her to forget to eat while she was researching a topic, causing her actions to seem more normal than not. The honeyed tea that Ms. Carrie brought in was the only thing that aided her.

Taking her books outside early that morning for some much needed fresh air, she sat with Lily curled up beside her, near the vines of kiwis they found the other day. The warmth did wonders for her, but she wished the sun was out. Thick clouds blocked the sun she wished would warm her skin even more. Summer was slowly coming to end, letting her know that she had only a few more hours of daylight left, if the overbearing clouds don’t release an onslaught of rain first.

Rubbing the feline’s head, Levy collected her books. “I’m going to take these back.” Lily cracked open an eye, meowing lowly his protest.

“There’s no need for you to come with me. Mystagon is here…somewhere.” She motioned her hands around her, knowing that the ninja of a man was indeed somewhere close by. “Plus, I’ll be right back as soon as I put these up.”

Lily was hesitant before letting her go with a, “if you’re not back in a few minutes I’m coming to look for you.” Agreeing with a slight salute, she made her way back to the library. Her body felt sore from the constant curled position she’d taken in the past few days, hoping the walk back into the castle will stretch her tired muscles.

Her eyes started to water and her throat burned as she tried to suppress the sudden urge to cough, as she walked faster back into the castle. Discarding the books onto Gajeel’s desk, she used the edge of the old oak for balance as her body shook with a torrent of coughs. With slow raspy breaths, she raised a shaky hand to her head as she felt light headed and dizzy. Stars sprinkled her vision as she tried to get a grasp on herself. Her muscles felt even more stiff and sore and her mouth felt as dry as cotton, letting her know what she’s been neglecting for the past few days. Her health.

The office seemed to get darker, causing Levy to look up towards the large office window. A streak of lightening brightened the room before it darken once again, a loud crash of thunder and rain following it quickly.

“Oh no. Lily.” Levy breathed, running quickly out of the office. She stopped short of the library doors, Mystagon standing in her way.

The man shook his head, holding his hand up for her to stop her approach. “You’re not going anywhere. You’re clearly sick and going out in the rain will only make things worse.”

“Mystagon, please! We have to get Lily. He’s terrified of thunder.” she begged, using her scattered mind to think of a way around him. He was just as quick to refuse her, demanding she sit down, so he can fetch a doctor. The heavy footsteps of guards interrupted their conversation, bursting into the library. They were looking for her and Lily, most likely from Gajeel’s request. The guards were confused and immediately on guard by the newcomer they haven’t been introduced too, turning towards Mystagon for questioning. She wanted to help him, but she wanted to help Lily even more. Mystagon was a big boy and could handle himself. Taking the distraction as a blessing, she darted out of the library at a lightening pace.

She was already throwing the doors open and running through the pouring rain before the guards and Mystagon knew where she was. It took only seconds for her clothes to soak through, and her coughing fit to tingle her throat once more. The rain felt like mini icicles on her burning skin, as her body shook once again with another coughing fit. Her chest burned and ached with every breath she took, feeling as if a demon was trying to claw its way out of her chest. Even so, she refused to relent her race, ignoring the demon, intense pounding in her head and aching muscles.

When she finally found Lily, he was curled under a nearby bench shaking more than she was. Collapsing in front of the bench, she attempted to catch her breath as she crawled under the bench, wrapping her arms around the large ball of fur.

“It’s ok,” she reassured him, as another crash of thunder filled the air, causing the feline to let out a louder string of whimpers. “I’m here, Lily. I’m here.” Her breathing became more ragged as her vision blurred before her. The need to get them both inside was urging her to get up and drag Lily inside or at least grab the attention of the guards shouting their names in the distance. She attempted to open her mouth and scream out to them, but she could barely lift her head. Everything hurts.

‘I want to sleep. I’m so tired.’ Was the only thing she could think of as her eyelids started to become too heavy for her to keep open. Even though Lily was just as soaked as she was, he was a lot more comfortable then the hard ground. “Gajeel is going to be livid when he finds out what I did.” She muttered, but it sounded more like incoherent grunts.

“They’re over here!” Someone announced, before she lost consciousness. At least she knew they would be safe when she wakes up.

\----------------------

Slowly opening her eyes, Levy sat up taking in her new surroundings. She wasn’t in Gajeel’s bed, or even in one to begin with. Plush green grass cushioned her and tickled her bare arms and legs as she sat up, observing the seeming never ending meadow and blue skies.

“Where…where am I?” She asked aloud, standing up slowly unsure of how steady her limbs were. “Am I dead?” A surge of panic seized her as she frantically looked around for answers, anything to clue her in on what was going on.

“Not exactly.” A voice spoke, causing her body to go rigid at the male tone. Turning around slowly, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the two people she wasn’t expecting to see at all. “Hello, my sweet child.” Her father beamed, as her mother smile was just as wide.

Tears poured down her face as she ran into their open arms, hugging them tightly, committing their scent and warmth to memory. If it wasn’t for her father’s firm hold, she was sure she would’ve crumbled to her knees sobbing with happiness. She’s missed them so much.

“How are…what are…I’ve missed you guys so much.” She sobbed, her mind jumping from one question to the next. Her father shushed her, as he pulled away, all the while still keeping his arm around her. His shaggy blue hair and mustache looking the same when they last saw each other.

“Look at her honey, she’s gotten so beautiful.” Her mother gushed touching Levy’s wet cheek, her brown eye’s softening as she tucked a brown curl behind her ear to analyze Levy’s features.

“She gets it from you, my love.”

Even now, her parent’s love was still apparent, for her and for each other. Oh, how she’s missed them. Hugging them again, it took them another few minutes to let go.

“We know you have a lot of questions, and we will answer them within reason.” Her father said smoothing her hair down. “We only have a limited time with you.”

“When I asked if I was dead, you said, not exactly. What did you mean?”

“You’re in the in-between place; you’re neither dead, nor alive. But, it’s up to you to decide whether you want to fight for your life or let go.”

An image of Gajeel, immediately appeared in her mind causing her to bite her lip in anxiety. She missed her parents dearly and would love to stay with them, but she couldn’t leave Gajeel or Lily. They needed her, she needed them and she would miss Ms. Carrie dearly.

“Thinking about your boyfriend?” Her mother sing-song with a teasing glint in her eyes, causing Levy cheeks to burn from embarrassment. “He’s a handsome one.” She said, looking over Levy’s shoulder.

Looking behind her she saw an oval shape swirl appear before them, an image displaying Gajeel at her bedside, clutching her hand tightly with his head hung low. A lump formed in her throat at the image of herself, laying almost lifeless in a blue and green room she’s never seen before, and Gajeel looking close to breaking. She’s never seen him look so fragile, so breakable. He was cute when he was pouting, but this, she didn’t want to see.

“I’m so sorry, Gajeel.” She whispered, wiping the fresh tears with the back of her hands. As if he could hear her, she watched as he squeezed her hand tighter resting his forehead on their combined fingers.

A firm hand turned her attention away from the image, towards her father. “Of all the people, you chose one of my favorite and most troublesome students.” He said with a sympathetic smile. “I’m glad it was him though, Gajeel is a big softy at heart and I’m sure you’ve brought out that soft side more.”

“How did you know?”

Her mother was the one to answer, “We do get to look on our loved ones and ever since he’s found you, we didn’t need to constantly check up on your wellbeing.” She was thankful they didn’t bring up The House of Purity. Just thinking of them watching her struggle and be punished made her heart ache even more. They didn’t deserve to see their little girl be treated in such a way.

Levy didn’t know what to say or do and her parent’s knew that. “Levy, as much as we miss you, we don’t want you to stay here with us. You belong with him, you deserve to be happy and have a family of your own.”

A soft sob escaped her lips as she embraced them again. “But, you are my family.”

“And, we always will be, but you deserve to live.” Her father, kissed her on the top of her head before releasing her. “You deserve to experience everything life has to offer and it offers Gajeel. You love him don’t you?”

She nodded her head, “I do. I love him so much, papa, mama.” She didn’t really understand the extent of her feelings for him until that very moment. It’s funny how once life gives you a glimpse at what you could miss, everything becomes clear. Hesitation becomes irrelevant and just a hindrance. What a waste.

“Honey, our time is almost up.” Her mother stated to her father, causing Levy to look back and forth between them. No, they can’t leave, not when they just got here.

“Where are you going? Please, don’t leave me.” She croaked, more tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

With a soft pat on the head, her father kissed her head once again. “We’re not the only ones who wanted to see you, plus we will see each other again. Promise.”

They hugged once more, before stepping away from their daughter. “We love you, Levy and remember the choice is yours.” They faded out, Levy crumbling to her knees as a sudden wave of fatigue washed over her. Thinking it better to just lay down in the meadow before fainting and hitting the ground hard, she let her eyelids close.

Waking up again, she was surprised to find herself this time in a forest reclined against the trunk of a tree. The sky was dark with the stars and moon shining brightly in the sky. The familiar sound of a fire, urge her to get up and walk towards it, the popping sound getting louder as she approached what looked like a small campsite. The trees opened up to a small circular area with four logs positioned around the bonfire. One man sat on one of the logs with his back facing her, his presence screaming importance and intimidation.

“Well are you gonna keep standing there or are you gonna come and take a seat?” The man’s voice was deep and it sounded as if it rumbled from his chest like thunder. She let out a small squeak as she hurried to take a seat on a log across from him.

A gasp slipped from her lips as she realized who exactly she sat across from and who else wanted to see her. The campfire was just low enough for them to see each other, while still illuminating their features. A sly smirk curled the old man’s lips exposing pointed fangs at the look of realization and shock on her face. Short grey almost platinum hair brushed his broad shoulders, shaping his angular jaw. Deep red eyes, glued her to her seat as she tried to even her breathing.

“You’re…..Metalicana, aren’t you?” She didn’t even need to ask, him and Gajeel were almost the spitting image of each other. The pictures in the books clearly didn’t do him justice either and also didn’t show the many piercings he had. He and Gajeel had similar piercings decorating his face, ears, and arms.  

“And, you must be the little thing that has my son wrapped around you’re little finger.” He quirked a pierced eyebrow at her, as if challenging her to say otherwise. “Let’s have a chat, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: PAPA METALICANA HAS ARRIVED ON THE SCENE! I've been planning their interaction from the very beginning, so i cannot wait for you guys to read the next update! (Yes, I've been planning for Levy to almost die just for them talk. I'm evil i know.) :D


	21. Family Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!! Here's my Christmas gift to you, an early update!! :D Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger! Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos!!

If anyone dared to say Levy doesn’t have a good poker face, they are liars. Even though she was screaming internally and ready to run for the hills, she sat proudly with a stiff spine and neutral look on her face. The only thing that could give her away was the bead of sweat that was starting to accumulate on her brow. But if he asked, she’ll just say it was the fire’s intense heat, even though it was a steady warmth. Metalicana seemed to smile even more at her reaction, eyeing her up and down with a scrutinizing eye.

She wished for him to stop and to finally say something instead of letting them sit there in silence. They say silence is golden, but it was excruciating and grating at her nerves. When a voice spoke, she nearly sighed with relief, if it was coming from the man that sat across from her. No, it was coming from the trees, along with footsteps.

“Yo!” A man yelled breaking through the trees with a boyish grin that looked all too familiar. “You made it hard to find you.” The old man had dark red hair, with a scar that sliced across his right eyebrow and cheek, along with a smile that screamed Natsu.

“Wait for me!” A female voice spoke, following close behind the red head. Metalicana groaned, leaning his head back as he ran his hand down his face, cursing loudly. Obviously, he wasn’t expecting company to join them.

A woman with long white hair seemed to float into their little area, stopping when her blue eyes met Levy’s. The woman was beautiful and held the regal air of a queen. “You’re so much cuter in person!” The older woman smiled, taking a seat beside Levy, continuously to stare down at her with a bright smile.

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” Metalicana growled, glaring holes into the two adults. “I told you two to stay away.”

Ignoring his statement the white haired woman turned back towards Levy asking, “Was he giving you the silent interrogation?” Unable to answer, Levy nodded her head, too stunned to trust her words. She was sure who the other two were, but she wasn’t sure if her eyes were deceiving her or not.

“Melly! I bet you were scaring the poor girl.”

“That was the fucking point, Grandeeney. I don’t want my son dating some wuss and don’t call me Melly, in front of other people!”

The red head, who she could only guess was Igneel slung his arm around Metilacana shoulders, tsking his brother. Metalicana quickly shoved Igneel away from him making him fall off the log and onto the forest floor.

“Uncalled for, Melly.” Ingeel pointed at him from his position on the ground, earning a growl for the nickname. The two bickered back forth, Levy seeing the brotherly love and where their sons get their nicknames from. Metal face and flame breath were obviously passed down.

Grandeeney knocked her shoulders with Levy, catching her attention. “They’re going to go at this if we don’t interrupt them.” She smiled looking down at the small woman before looking towards the fire. Waving her hand slowly in the direction of the flames, the orange hue quickly swirled to life, showing the image of Gajeel again.

He was arguing with Porlyusica and she in return smacked him upside the head for his bad mouthing, telling him shut up and let her do her job. Igneel chuckled shaking his head, “Porly was always a bitch.”

“Iggy!” Grandeeney chastised, Igneel shrugged his shoulders as he sat back besides Metalicana. They turned their attention back towards the fire, Gajeel taking his seat at Levy’s bedside with Lily curled up by her, resting his head on her legs. 

“He still has that nasty look in his eyes.”

“He’s your son, Melly, you both have a nasty look.” Grandeeney teased, smiling when Igneel chuckled at her comeback.

The metal dragon was about to respond when Gajeel’s voice broke through, putting them into a trance. He was singing, and it was beautiful, with his deep raspy singing voice. Her heart seemed to stop and her breath hitched as she realized what he was singing, it was the tune she always hummed since she couldn’t remember the lyrics. The song sounded more beautiful with words attached. It was in Dragonic, and even in the harsh language it was bringing tears to her eyes.

“He’s singing the song of love,” Grandeeney breathed as awe decorated her features. Levy wanted to ask her what she meant but she was too entranced by the heart breaking tone Gajeel sung. The image disappeared as soon as he finished singing. Levy wanting desperately for him to come back, but knowing if she reached out towards him, she’ll just burn her hand from the fire.

All eyes were on her and she immediately felt like she did something wrong. “Do you know what that song meant?” Metalicana asked, a deadly serious look on his face that frightened her. Maybe she did do something wrong.

Unsure of how to answer she only spoke what she heard. “It was about a dragon falling in love with a human and-”

“I didn’t ask what it was about, I asked what it meant.”

“It means, you’re the only one he loves, Levy.” Igneel spoke up for her, an unnatural serious look on his face. It was just as frightening as his brother’s. “That is a song we do not take lightly in our family. When we sing it to a loved one, it means you’re the one they choose.”

“Like a soulmate,” Grandeeney continued. “No matter what happens, he refuses to be with anyone else but you, so if you die, he chose to stay alone forever.”

The weight of their words hit her like a ton of bricks. She would never wish for him to do that and she hoped they knew that. Voicing that would be a great idea, but a sob threatened to interrupt her words as she starred absently into the fire, trying to hold back tears.

Gajeel, you idiot.

“You love him.” Metalicana said matter-factly. “I’ve never seen him care for no one other than his family and Lily, but with you it’s different. So…why’s that?”

“Way to be father-in-law of the year,” Igneel shook his head, but that didn’t deter the intense gaze the older man was giving her.

It took a moment for her to respond, but when she did, she was proud that her voice didn’t waver. “I don’t know, to be honest. I’m still surprised sometimes by how much he cares about me. When I first met him I didn’t really know what to expect from someone of his caliber. He could’ve treated me anyway he liked knowing that he could get away with it, but he still treated me with more respect and care than the past persons that had me in their care. I love your son, Mr. Redfox, way more than you could imagine. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt him.”

Metalicana seemed to stare into her soul as if trying to identify if she was telling the truth or not. When he was satisfied with whatever he was looking for, he shot her cocky smirk, crossing his arms over his chest with a proud huff.

“Well then little fairy, I approve.” Levy let out a breath, Grandeeney squealing as she pulled Levy into a side hug. “He talks a lot about you to me. It was a pain when he was deciding if he should confess to you or not.”

Igneel raised an eyebrow, “Oh really? I remember you ecstatic that he was even interested in someone and wishing you were there to help him.” Metalicana shoved Igneel again, telling him to shut his fiery mouth the two quickly falling into another verbal fight.

“Don’t tell him I told you, but the big bad iron dad over there already approved of you before you came,” Grandeeney whispered. “He just wanted to give you a hard time.”

Levy thanked the old woman, finally seeing how alike she and Porlyusica looked. Before she could comment on it, Grandeeney stood up with a clap of her hands catching her brothers’ attention. “Alright you two, it’s time to go. Let’s say our goodbyes.”

The men followed her instructions with grumbles as they stood up. “It was nice to finally meet you, Levy.” Metalicana grunted out clapping her on the shoulder, a look on his face he didn’t want to voice in front of the others.

‘Please take care of him.’

“It was nice to meet you too and I will, don’t worry.”

Igneel came next pulling her into a hug, beaming a bright smile when he released her holding her by the shoulders. “Welcome to the family, little blue.”

Grandeeney pulled her into a similar hug. “I’m so glad our little mini Melly found someone to share his life with. Take care and be sure to keep us updated.”

As she bid them goodbye, she couldn’t help but laugh as Metalicana and Igneel shoved it each other with Grandeeney groaning, calling them childish as they faded into the trees. Her surrounding immediately changed back into the spring meadow as soon as they were out of sight. Spinning around she was confused by the sudden daylight and even more confused by the woman standing in front of her now.

“Aquarius?!” Levy nearly yelled, as the blue haired woman stepped closer to her. “You’re dead?”

Nodding her head, Aquarius usual stern gaze softened. “I know Lucy has been looking for me, so please tell her if you can that she can stop.”

“But, how did you die?!”

Her blue eyes flared with anger at the memory. “I died that day that crazed dragon king attacked us. I went home to find Scorpio dead, along with a dozen of the kings guard dead around his body. It was all a trap and I was too late to figure it out. I was attacked as soon as I realized what was happening. Taking us out would be easier for him to get to Layla, Lucy and you. ”

“I’m so sorry, Aquarius.”

Shrugging her shoulders, the woman smiled proudly. “I didn’t die so easily and took a great number of his fleet with me, plus I’m with Scorpio so it’s cool.”

Leave it to Aquarius to smile at her own death. Levy would do the same if she was half the badass Aquarius and her husband was. A thought popped in her head of Gajeel chastising her, telling her that she was in fact just as badass as Scorpio and Aquarius.

“I’ll tell Lucy. It might hurt her, but I think it’ll bring her some closer.”

“Thanks, Levy.” She said, patting her on the shoulder, before straightening with a serious look on her face. “Now. Have you decided, whether you’re staying or going?”

Needing no further explanation, Levy nodded her head. It was an easy decision her parents and Gajeel’s relatives reassured. There was no way she could leave Gajeel and Lily alone. “I decided to go back.”

“Good,” Aquarius nodded her head. “This may hurt, mainly due to getting the sickness out of you. You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Taking that as a go, Aquarius cocked her hand back, slamming it into her chest. Levy felt like she was underwater for a few seconds before coming out sputtering, but instead of spitting up water on a beach, she jumped up in her bed coughing.

Lily jumped ready for an attack his eyes landing on her. He meowed loudly leaping towards her, rubbing his head against her face, purring loudly. “I’m starting to have a tendency to make you worry, Lily.” She croaked out, her voice hoarse from misuse as she hugged him with weak limbs.

The door opened, showing a surprised Lucy. “Levy!” She yelled, flinging herself onto the bed, hugging her tightly around the neck. Levy patted her friend on the arm, gasping for air. “I’m sorry! We were just so worried about you. Natsu and I came right away. He finally got Gajeel away so he could get some fresh air.”

“I should get him right away.” Lily meowed, leaping off the bed and out the door. Finally taking a look at her surroundings, she noticed that almost everything was either in a shade of blue or green.

“Where am I?” Levy asked. The bedspread reminded her of a mermaid’s tale with its shimmery blue and green scale designs. The carpet was a pretty dark blue with the walls painted a turquoise green. “I’ve never seen this room before.”

Lucy looked around a small smile curling her lips, “It’ll be better if Gajeel explains that, but how are you feeling?”

Her headache was gone, so was the intense itch in her throat and stiff muscles. Stretching her limbs, she attempted to get out of bed. “I feel a lot better, but I think I need a bath. I don’t want to see Gajeel knowing I haven’t bathed in a few days. How long have I been out, anyway?”

Lucy helped her out of bed and towards the bathroom that was decorated similar to the bedroom with it multitude of blue and green shades. “Three days. Natsu and I got here on the second day.” She drew Levy a bath, helping her into the water before running off to find something for her to wear. When Lucy placed the clothes on the vanity, Levy urged her friend to come sit beside the tub.

“I really thought we were going to lose you,” the blonde sniffled as she kneeled beside the tub, brushing Levy’s wet hair. “You should’ve seen Gajeel. I’ve never seen him look so….vulnerable. He really loves you, Lev.”

Levy was unsure on how to tell her that she knew exactly what he looked like and it broke her heart just to see him like that as well. “This may not be the right time, but I have to tell you before I forget.” Levy said, stilling Lucy’s movement’s with her hair. “I did see Gajeel while he was here. I also saw my mom and dad and….Aquarius.”

Lucy took in a breath her body shaking, her eyes wide with shock. “You mean she’s…dead?” Levy nodded her head, filling in the blanks for her with the information Aquarius told her about how she died. Levy also explained where she was and how she saw Gajeel. Even though it seemed impossible, she knew her friend believed her.

Lucy pulled Levy into another hug, her wet form soaking Lucy’s gown. “Thank you, Levy. I really don’t know what to say, but I’m so glad that you’re here with us. Please don’t scare us like that every again.”

“Can’t make any promises,” she giggled as her friend released her, the two smiling fondly at each other. After a few more minutes of them talking as Levy cleaned herself, Levy chuckled. “I think I’m ready to come out and you’re ready for a change of clothes. I don’t need you getting sick.”

With a helpful hand, Lucy pulled Levy out of the water, just as the bathroom door was nearly kicked in.

“Levy!” Gajeel roared, his eyes landing on her naked form causing his face to turn beet red. Levy let out a scream as she attempted to cover herself.

“Quit staring and get out of here, Gajeel!” Lucy yelled, tossing the hairbrush at him to break him out of his trance. It bounced off his chest, clattering to the floor. He didn’t say a word as he quickly turned around and ran out, slamming the door behind him. “He nearly broke the freakin’ door down.” Lucy muttered as she wrapped the towel around a still stunned Levy.

A bubble of laughter formed in her chest and burst out as she used her friend for support. That was not how she pictured their reunion, but she had to say it was pretty hilarious.

“We’re gonna have a sit down and talk about how all this transpired between you two before I leave.” Lucy giggled along with her friend. “Are you ok to dress on your own?”

Levy nodded her head, already pulling on her underwear. “I’ll be fine and I promise to tell you everything.”

Pointing towards her with an accused finger, Lucy declared, “You better. I want all the juicy details too.” She left to let Levy change so she could most likely do the same, promising to come back with Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melly and Iggy are children and Grandee is like the mom of the three! And of course Melly just want to give people a hard time! Thank you so much for reading and Merry Christmas Everyone!!


End file.
